Nos Queda lo Mejor
by Kaeri chan
Summary: Ella es viuda pero jamás pudo olvidarlo, no a su marido, sino a su gran amor... Entren, otra adaptación de Diana Palmer... FULL RYOSAKU ¡Please Reviews! FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

HI… Aquí de nuevo yo con otra adaptación y es la última, al menos por el momento, esta también es Diana Palmer, el titulo es el mismo… Por lo tanto, tanto esta novela como los personajes que participan en ella, no son mios… ¡MOU! Ahora si… lean please… Y luego me mandan sus lindos y animosos review y me comentan que les pareció…

CAPITULO 1

EL frío paisaje invernal era tan deprimente para Sakuno como los úl­timos meses de su vida, aunque sentía cierta excitación al mirar la carretera que cruzaba aquellos campos. Ryoma estaba en camino. Se sentía culpable porque necesitaba verlo, escucharlo, quererlo. Siempre lo había amado, aunque le diera miedo. Fue su secreta pasíón por Ryoma lo que la había arrojado aterrorizada hacía un tragico matrimonio que había terminado hacía seis meses con la muerte de su marido. Aquella iba a ser la primera vez que vería a Ryoma desde el funeral, y se sentía alegre y triste al mismo tiempo.

Estaba más delgada, pero eso sólo la hacía más atractiva. Era alta y esbelta, su pelo caoba rojizo era largo y lacio y su piel fresca y cremosa. Sus ojos eran tan rojos como el rubí heredados de su abuela japonesa y enmarcados por unas pestañas largas y seductoras. Ryoma siempre le había dicho que era como la mujer de un cuadro que tenía colgado en el salón de su casa, una representación de un poema titulado _El hombre de la carretera_. Aunque a veces Ryoma era demasiado bromista.

Ryoma había estado en el funeral, en el condado de Shinjuku, Tokio a las orillas del río Edo, a media hora de camino de la casa de Sakuno en el suroeste de Tokio. Enterraron a Kintaro en el cementerio de un pequeño templo a la que acudía cuando era niño. Ryoma también había ido a su casa, y ella tuvo que fingir que no lo había visto, fin­gir que sentía pena por la muerte de un hombre que había hecho de su vida un infierno.

Ryoma no podía saber lo mucho que la había afectado su presencia, que le había recordado que su secreto amor por él pudo haber sido la causa de la muerte de Kintaro. A Kintaro le había dolido que Sakuno no pudiera responderle en la cama, y a consecuencla de eso, se había convertido en un borracho. El accidente que le ocasíonó la muerte sucedió cuando estaba borracho y Sakuno se sentía responsable.

Recordó sus años de adolescente, cuando Ryoma era todo su mundo y no podía pensar en nada más que adorarlo. Pero él nunca había adivinado lo que ella sentía. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en la ter­nura que él parecía reservar exclusivamente para ella. Desde luego, no era el hombre más dulce del mundo, tenía un carácter muy fuerte, aunque con Sakuno nunca había perdido los estribos.

—Esta es la primera vez que te veo sonreír desde hace semanas —observó Saori Ryusaki, mirando a su hija desde el pasíllo—. Así estás más guapa, cariño.

—Estoy segura de que no —contestó Sakuno.

Se dio la vuelta y fue a abrazar a su madre. Hundió su cara en aquel pelo que olla a especlas.

—Pero tu eres una muñeca —le dijo—, así que hacemos una pareja perfecta.

—iJa! —exclamó Saori—. Deja que me ría. Lo ultimo que necesitas es quedarte aquí durante el resto de tu vida —dijo; luego al ver el pani­co en la mirada de su hija, su tono se suavizó un poco—. Escucha, cariño, ya han pasado seis meses. Tienes que empezar a mirar hacía delante. Necesitas un cambio. Un empleo. Una nueva meta. A Kintaro no le gustaría verte así —añadió.

Sakuno suspiró y se apartó de su madre.

—Si, ya lo sé. Se va haciendo más facil a medida que pasa el tiem­po.

—Sé lo que es. Perdí a tu padre cuando no eras más que una niña —dijo Saori—. De alguna manera, siento que no tuvieras un hijo, eso haría que las cosas resultaran más sencillas. Como me sucedió a mi.

—Si. Es una pena —murmuró Sakuno.

Pero en realidad no pensaba como su madre. Con un hijo todo hu­biera sido un desastre. En primer lugar, Kintaro había sido un buen amigo, pero nunca fue un buen amante. Siempre había tenido prisa, y al final se había mostrado impaciente y molesto porque Sakuno no podía sentir por él la pasíón que él sentía por ella. Lo había engañado al casarse con él, y después de su muerte se sentía, sobre todo, culpable. Nunca había sentido pasión. Durante los últimos meses de su matrimonio llegó a preguntarse si podría sentiría alguna vez. Le había prometido a Kintaro que iría a un especlalista, aunque sin saber que podría encontrar. Su infancla había sido irregular, pero feliz. No le dejó ninguna cicatriz.

Simplemente, Kintaro no la atraía físicamente, porque su cuerpo y su alma pertenecían a otro hombre, a un hombre que siempre la había visto como la mejor amiga de su hermana, pero nada más. Y, ¿qué podría hacer un psicólogo con ella?

El dinero había sido otro de sus problemás. Kintaro gastaba mucho dinero cuando estaba borracho, y cuando ella insistía en ponerse a tra­bajar, tenían discusiones terribles. Al final ella había desistido y se había resignado a vivir pobremente. Los meses se convirtieron en años y Sakuno se retiró del mundo, evitando el contacto con los demás, especialmente con Ryoma. En realidad, se vio obligada a hacerlo, ya que Kintaro se había puesto furioso cuando la vio habíando con él en casa de su madre.

Y un mes antes que ella cumpliera veinticuatro años, una pieza de maquínaria pesada había caido sobre él. Un accidente desafortunado, le informaron, pero ella se dio cuenta de que estaba borracho cuando se había ido a trabajar. Aquella mañana había vuelto a ponerse furioso con ella a causa de Ryoma. La acusó de serle infiel con el pensamiento, de hacer de su vida un infierno, y aquellas palabras se habían clavado en su mente.

Asístía a menudo a la iglesla con su madre, y sólo gracias a la fe lograba superar su sentimiento de culpa. En realidad, la fe era lo único que la mantenía en pie.

—¿Cuándo llamó Ryoma? —preguntó súbitamente.

—Hace una hora —repuso Saori bostezando; era muy temprano y sólo se había tomado un café.

Así que se acercó a la cafetera y sirvió una taza más para ella y otra para Sakuno.

—¿Se va a quedar por mucho tiempo?

—¿Quién puede decir cuáles serán los planes de Ryoma Echizen? —dijo la señora Ryusaki con una sonrisa mientras volvía a atarse la bata y se sentaba a la pequeña mesa blanca de la cocina—. Aunque lo conocemos desde hace muchos años, ese hombre sigue siendo un misterio.

—Eso, es verdad —convino Sakuno sentándose a su lado—. Este es un lugar muy extraño para un hombre de negocios como él, ¿no?

Si que lo era. Ellas vivían en un pequeño apartado rural del suroeste de Tokio, en una zona agricola cerca de Shinjuku. Los vecinos vivían muy alejados entre si, incluso en la ciudad. La agricultura estaba muy desarrollada, y había granjas muy grandes. Los propios padres de Sakuno habían tenido una granja hasta la muerte de su padre, Saori aún vivía en ella; ahora tenía dos gallineros y empleaba a una familla para recoger los huevos y alimentar a los miles de pollos hasta que estaban listos para ir al mercado. Un amigo de Ryoma era su intermedíario para la venta.

Después de graduarse en el instituto, Sakuno se fue a trabajar para la empresa de construcción de Ryoma en Shinjuku durante algunos años, antes de darse cuenta de que su amigo Kintaro Tooyama también trabajaba allí. Habían ido juntos al colegio y comenzaron a salir. Sin apenas darse tiempo para conocerse se casaron. Sakuno frunció el ceño al recordar la sorpresa de Ryoma al enterarse de su boda, pero se había mostrado reservado y distante, y después de la boda se había marchado a Europa durante algunos meses para fundar una nueva empresa.

Como su madre había dicho, Ryoma era un hombre misterioso. Compraba tierras como una mujer compraba zapatos, y a juzgar por el coche que tenía y su avión de lujo, nunca tenía problemás de dinero. Pero Sakuno no lo quería por su dinero. Lo quería porque era Ryoma. Tenía una personalidad indomable. Lo adoraba desde el colegio, cuando no dejaba de rondar su casa con su prima pequeña. Sakuno siempre fue bien recibida en la gran casa de ladrillo rojo con el jardín de rosas que estaba situada al final de la carretera donde vivían los Ryusaki. Y a Ryoma nunca le había importado invitarla cuando llevaba a su prima al cine o al campo, acompañado desde luego por la chica con la que estuviera saliendo en aquel momento.

Luego se había marchado a la universidad y después a Yamaoka para hacerse cargo de una pequeña empresa de construcción que estaba en bancarrota. Al cabo de algunos años había transformado aquella empresa en un gigante con oficinas en Kyoto y Shizuoka; este negocio parecía ocupar todo su tiempo. Además, después del matrimonio de su prima con un hombre de negocios del Caribe, Ryoma vivía solo en la casa de ladrillo rojo, tenía treinta años, seis más que ella. Sakuno se preguntaba por qué no se habría casado. Seguro que con su dinero y su apostura no le habían fallado oportunidades.

Se quedó mirando su taza de café mientras Jean se levantaba para retirar el tocino de la sartén y mirar las galletas que estaba horneando.

Nunca debió haberse casado con Kintaro sintiendo lo que sentía por Ryoma. Vivía con la sensación de que a Kintaro no le había importado morir. Él le había pedido más de lo que podía darle, sobre todo en la cama. Pero ella era frígida. Seguramente aquello formaba parte de los problemás que tuvo durante su matrimonio. Pero si lo hubiera intentado con mayor interés, tal vez Kintaro no habría pasado tanto tiempo con sus amigos. Quizá no se habría emborrachado tan a menudo, o no habría pasado la mayor parte del tiempo que estaban juntos tratando de herir­la. Había sido un muchacho jovial y dulce, pero al final se había conver­tido en un borracho vicioso, y todo demasiado aprisa...

—¿No es ese el coche de Ryoma? Cada vez veo peor —murmuró Saori mirando por la ventana.

Sakuno se levantó con un vuelco en el corazón.

—Un jaguar negro —dijo asíntiendo—. ¿Dijo por qué venía?

—¿Lo hace alguna vez? Será una de sus visitas de después de uno de sus viajes —señalo Saori riendo—. No ha estado por aquí desde el funeral.

—Bueno, me alegro de que haya venido, cualquiera que sea la razón —confesó Sakuno—. Ryoma sabe cómo levantar el ánimo de la gente.

—Y a una de nosotras es lo que le hace falta —musitó Saori.

Sakuno se dirigió al porche envuelta en su caliente bata de franela, ase­gurando el nudo inconscientemente al ver cómo aquel hombre alto y moreno descendía de su elegante coche. Como siempre, su corazón comenzó a latir con más intensidad al verlo, y sintió que la recorría una placentera excitación. Sólo Ryoma tenía ese efecto sobre ella.

Ryoma se acercó caminando. Todo en él inclicaba que era el dueño de una empresa, desde su rostro, que parecía tallado en cemento, a sus enormes manos. Debía medir uno noventa, todo músculos, un cuerpo que podría haberle dado una fortuna en el cine. Todavía le gustaba trabajar en la construcción, y algunos sábados ayudaba a sus hombres en las obras que tenían en la ciudad. Sus ojos eran dorados, con mirada profunda y dura a un tiempo. La boca era sensual pero de gesto firme. Vestía un traje gris que se adaptaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, como si fuera seda.

—No te veo mal, pequeña —observó con una mirada llena de ternu­ra—. Pero podrías tener algún kilo más entre el cuello y las rodillas—. Tenía una voz oscura y aterciopelada.

Sakuno sentía que la sangre le corría por el cuerpo inundándola de una agradable calidez. Le provocaba aquella excitación que había sentido desde que lo conocía y que nunca había podido explicarse. Sonrió sin querer y lo miró cariñosamente.

—Hola, Ryoma.

—Hola, preciosa —murmuró él y la miró desde la altura de sus casí dos metros.

Guardaron silencio unos instantes. El parecía examinarla con la mi­rada.

—¿Ni siquiera me vas a dar un beso? —le preguntó ella, tratando de que volviera el afecto de su juventud, para que él no se diera cuenta de sus dolorosos sentimientos—. Hace meses que no te veo.

El rostro de Ryoma pareció contraerse antes de responderle.

—Me estoy volviendo viejo, pequeña —dijo y la asíó por la cintura alzándola hasta ponerla a su nivel—. No pasará mucho tiempo antes que se me olvide cómo besar a una chica.

—No lo creo —contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Se apoyó en sus hombros y sintió la fuerza de sus músculos, tensos bajo la ropa. Parecía cambiado. No era el hombre libre y salvaje que había conocido. Era mucho más observador, pero seguía siendo muy másculino. Olía a tabaco y a colonía cara. Sentía la presión de sus manos en la cintura.

—Pareces cansado —señaló con suavidad.

—Estoy cansado —replicó, y miró sus labios—. Tienes una boca muy bonita, ¿te lo he dicho alguna vez? ¿Bueno, qué esperas? No tengo todo el día.

—¿Yo tengo que besarte? —preguntó Sakuno enarcando las cejas con un gesto inocente.

—Es mejor —murmuró él—. Si te beso yo, sabe Dios dónde acabaremos.

—Promesas, promesas —sonrió Sakuno—. Oh, Ryoma, me alegro mucho de verte.

—Has estado escondióndote un poco, ¿no es verdad, chica guapa? Tendré que llevarte de la mano.

—Supongo que lo necesito —suspiró ella.

Se inclinó sobre él y acarició su nariz con la suya.

—¿En dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

—En Alemanía —respondió con una rara entonación en la voz—. Sakuno —susurró mirándola a los ojos.

El sonido de su voz era extraño. Sakuno frunció el ceño y sintió cómo la atraía contra su cuerpo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó con suavidad.

De repente la besó en el cuello. Notaba su respiración agitada y se puso muy rígida al sentir sus labios sobre la piel. Ryoma abrió la boca y le acarició el cuello con la lengua. Aquella sensación era chocante y muy íntima. Suspiró y se estiró.

—¿Te sorprende? —murmuró él.

Ascendió besándola hasta la oreja y le mordió el lóbulo. Los fuertes brazos de Ryoma la rodeaban y la estrecharon con fuerza hasta que ambos estuvieron tan cerca como no habían estado desde hacía cinco años. Seguía besándola en el lóbulo, y ella comenzó a temblar, a arder. Le temblaban tanto las piernas que creía que no podrían sostenerla. Nunca se había sentido de ese modo con Kintaro. Incluso cuando habían llegado a mayor intimidad, nunca se sintió arder por él. Cerró los ojos, y podría haber gritado de placer al sentir su boca sobre la piel. Los sueños la habían sostenido durante mucho tiempo, pero la realidad los eclipsaba.

Hizo una mueca. "Kintaro", pensaba, "Kintaro, lo siento, lo siento".

Debió pronunciar su nombre inconscientemente, porque Ryoma se puso rígido de repente, se quedó mortalmente quieto. La dejó en el suelo y la soltó. Su expresión parecía tallada en granito y su mirada era fría como el hielo.

—Nunca cometas ese error —le advirtió en un tono cortante—. No soy un sustituto de nadie, Sakuno.

Ella se ruborizó.

—Pero, Ryoma...

—¿En dónde está tu madre? ¿Dentro, mirando a ver qué es lo próxi­mo que ocurre? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

La dureza de su rostro se había esiumado, y allí estaba Ryoma otra vez, indiferente a su rubor. La tomó del brazo.

—¿Qué tal si desayunamos? Estoy muerto de hambre. Comí algo en el avión y no he vuelto a probar bocado.

Era imposible. Hacía un minuto estaba vibrando de deseo, por él y en aquel momento le daban ganas de propinarle una bofetada.

—Tú y tus ganas de comer —le espetó—. Tu prima solía morirse de risa cuando nos contaba tus escapadas nocturnas a la cocina.

—La echo de menos. Vive con Kunimitsu en Nassau, pero apenas voy por allí.

—Me escribió hace unas pocas semanas.

En aquel momento su madre apareció por la puerta.

Ryoma la rodeó con el brazo por la cintura, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la mejilla.

—Cariño —dijo teatralmente—. Fúgate conmigo.

—Oh —suspiró Saori—. No puedo. Todavía no he fregado los platos.

—Qué cínica —replicó Ryoma con una mueca fingida—. Me has roto el corazón. No estaría bien hasta que no me coma un plato de huevos revueltos, un par de tostadas, una taza de café... —iba diciendo según se dirigía hacía la cocina.

—Tu estómago será tu perdición —bromeó Sakuno siguiéndolo.

—Sólo si me caso con una mujer que no sepa cocina —señaló Ryoma sentándose a la mesa—. Dios mio, estoy harto del coche.

—¿De dónde venías? —le preguntó Sakuno mientras le ponía un plato lleno en la mesa.

—La cigueña me trajo de...

—La cigueña no habría podido contigo.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? Otro comentario sobre mi peso y te voy a poner los huevos revueltos de corbata.

—Matón —le dijo Sakuno con arrogancía.

—Tengo unas inclinaciones muy terrenales —replicó Ryoma.

Sakuno se ruborizó, dando las gracias porque su madre estaba de espaldas a ella. No podía mirarlo a los ojos. Al recordar el tacto de sus labios sobre la piel, le temblaban las piernas. Era una gran infidelidad sentir deseo por un hombre cuando sólo hacía seis meses que se había muerto su marido. Sólo que deseaba a aquel hombre en cuerpo y alma desde que tenía quince años. Lo había deseado desde el primer día que lo vio. Pero él era rico y ella pobre y demasiado joven. Así que ocultó sus deseos inalcanzables y se había casado con Kintaro. No podía soportar volver al pasado. Había engañado a Kintaro y ahora él estaba muerto. Le debía alguna pequeña lealtad. Además, Ryoma no la desea­ba como ella lo deseaba a él, tan sólo estaba bromeando, de eso esta­ba segura.

Ryoma, mirándola se daba cuenta de la barrera que estaba levantando entre ambos. Suspiró y bebió un sorbo de café que Saori acababa de servirle.

—Vine desde el aeropuerto de Kyoto. La casa está fría y no hay calefacción...

—Puedes quedarte con nosotras —dijo Saori—. Tenemos una habitación vacía.

—Claro que si —la secundó Sakuno, que seguía sin poder mirarlo.

Ryoma la miró. No sabía si quedarse.

—No se preocupen, no querría molestarías. Puedo comprar ropa in­terior de invierno y envolverme en una manta.

Al imaginar lo que había dicho, Sakuno rompió a reir. Ryoma podría haber ido al hotel, podría haber comprado el hotel si hubiera querido, y parecía como si se fuera a morir congelado si no dormía en su casa.

—Pobrecito —dijo Sakuno, ruborizándose y con los ojos chispeantes.

—En algunos sentidos soy pobre —asíntió él, y en su rostro iba cre­ciendo una sonrisa, cautivado como estaba por la belleza de Sakuno—. Eres muy guapa, Sakuno —dijo y se obligó a mirar al plato—. Me quedaré en mi casa, pero les agradezco que me inviten a desayunar. Estaba muerto de hambre, y esto es delicioso.

—Gracias —respondió Saori sonriéndole.

—¿Sakuno cocina tan bien como tú?

—Por supuesto —replicó Saori.

Ryoma apretó los labios y sonrió.

—Mi estómago está oyendo campanas de boda.

Sakuno se puso pálida. Ryoma no podía sentir lo que estaba diciendo y no entendía lo mucho que le dolían a ella aquellas bromás. Además, Kintaro le pesaba sobre la conciencia. ¡Ella lo había matado ... !

Se desmayó y Ryoma la sostuvo cuando estaba a punto de caerse al suelo.

—Por Dios... —exclamó, y su rostro reveló su conmoción y su sor­presa.

—Se recuperará —dijo Saori—. Ultimamente apenas ha dormido, y ha comido muy poco. No ha pasado mucho tiempo, y ella lo quería.

—Si —asíntió Ryoma con frialdad—, ya lo sé.

Saori lo miró, pero apartó la mirada inmediatamente, porque lo que había visto en su rostro era demasiado íntimo.

—Ven, recuéstala aquí. Voy por una manta.

Ryoma llevó su ligera carga al cuarto de estar y la depositó con suavi­dad sobre el sofa. Se arrodilló a su lado, apartándole el pelo de la cara. Era como la bella durmiente, pensó irracionalmente. Sus ojos parecían ascuas y su corazón latía con fuerza.

Se fijó en sus pestañas, y aquellos ojos confusos se abrieron y le sonrieron. Sintió deseos de besarla, pero oyó la voz de Saori, aunque no supo lo que le decía, y se levantó. Se apartó y dejó que cubriera a Sakuno con la manta.

Finalmente, Sakuno se incorporó. Parecía un poco avergonzada.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, y se fijó en Ryoma, que tenía el aspecto de un muerto viviente—. Ryoma, lo siento. Es sólo que...

—Ya sé lo que es. Yo también lo siento —replicó él—. Tal vez sea mejor que me vaya.

—¿Sin terminar de desayunar? —preguntó Sakuno—. ¿Por qué?

—No quiero volver a molestarte.

Saori murmuró algo acerca de agarrar la manta y llevarsela a su habitación, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta.

—No lo harías —continuó Sakuno, desconcertada por la frialdad de su mirada.

—Ha muerto —dijo él con aspereza—. Nada que puedas decir o hacer o sentir o pensar te lo devolverá. Si la mención de la palabra boda tiene el efecto de...

—Normalmente no me pasa nada. No he comido mucho ultimamente y estoy un poco débil.

—Y sensible —añadió él—. Después de seis meses, todavía estás sensible, y nerviosa.

—Tengo derecho a estarlo —apuntó ella con enfado—. iLo quería!

Tal vez si lo decía podría acabar creyendo que de verdad lo había querido, que no había engañado a su marido, a causa de lo que sentía por Ryoma.

Él no dijo nada, tan sólo la miró a los ojos.

—iLo quería! iLo quería! iLo quería!

Escondió la cara entre las manos y se le saltaron las lágrimás.

—No puedo seguir viviendo así —susurró.

—Puedes, y lo harás —dijo levantándola del sofá y sosteniéndola en pie—. Esto tiene que acabarse. Seis meses son suficiente para llo­rar delante de una tumba. Vas a comenzar a vivir de nuevo.

—Eso parece una amenaza. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Ocuparte de mi como de la empresa; ¿Remodelarme? ¿Renovarme?

—Algo así —repuso él con indiferencia; sacó un pañuelo de su bol­sillo y se lo tendió—. Ahora deja de lloriquear, me molesta.

—Nada te molesta —dijo ella, sonándose obedientemente la nariz—. Bueno, tal vez las cosas pequeñas. Como el día en que tu coche se quedó parado en un embotellamiento y al día siguiente, cuan­do conseguiste arrancarlo, lo llevaste a una obra y le tiraste una bola demoledora en pleno parabrisas —dijo con una sonrisa—. Me pregunto qué le dijiste a la compañía de seguros.

—No les dije nada. Me compré otro coche, de otra marca.

—Debe ser maravilloso tener tanto dinero.

—No puedo comérmelo —repuso Ryoma—, o bebérmelo, o dormir en él en una noche de invierno. Aunque puedo empapelar las paredes, o liar tabaco.

—Estás loco.

—Gracias. Pero tienes razón, estoy loco por ti. ¿Qué tal si desayu­namos antes que me muera de hambre? He gastado mis últimás energías trayéndote hasta aquí.

Sakuno soltó una carcajada.

—Está bien. Vamos, saco sin fondo. ¿Dijiste que habías comido en el avión?

—Cuando salimos de Alemanía. Dios mio, las compañías aéreas deberían tener en cuenta a las mujeres embarazadas y a los hombres que trabajan duro cuando sirven la comida.

—¿Y tú eres de los que trabajan duro, o del otro grupo de...? iOye! —exclamó Sakuno al sentir una palmadita en el trasero.

—Prohibido pelear en la mesa —intervino Saori, amenazóndolos con el dedo.

—Está bien, por ahora se ha librado — dijo Ryoma mirando a Sakuno de reojo.

Aquella mirada y aquellas palabras le encantaron, pero tenía que disimular. Se dio la vuelta y dijo algo gracioso.

No había olvidado lo que había ocurrido en el porche. Era infiel a Kintaro, no merecía ser feliz. No se permitiría tener a Ryoma, porque había llenado de desesperanza a Kintaro, la cual lo había conducido a la muerte. No sería justo conseguir la felicidad a ese precio.

FIN DE CAPITULO

Notas de Autora: ¿Y bien? ¿qué tal? ¿De verdad que está muy linda la historia? Cuando la leí me dije, esta la tengo que adaptar, es que los protagonistas originales de esta novela tienen algo que los asemeja a nuestra linda pareja, ya lo verán a su debido tiempo… Si ven errores, por favor me avisan…

JANE!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi amigas y queridas lectoras, aquí de nuevo con otro capitulo con esta adaptación… Espero que les guste, nos leemos más abajo.

**_DISCLAIMER_**: POT no me pertenece, los derechos son de Konomi Takeshi san, y la novela menos es mía sino de la genialísima novelista Diana Palmer. Ahora a la adaptación…

**CAPITULO 2**

Ryoma respondía a las preguntas de Saori sobre su último viaje, pero mientras tanto no dejaba de mirar a Sakuno. Ella se sabía observada, y estaba más inquieta de lo que nunca había estado.

—¿Quieres más tocino, cariño? —le preguntó Saori a su hija por se­gunda vez.

—¿Qué? Ah, no, gracias, ya comí bastante —respondió Sakuno con una sonrisa, y luego bebió un poco de café.

—Es como si no hubieras probado un bocado desde hace semanas —observó Ryoma.

Acababa de encender un cigarrillo y no dejaba de escrutarla. Estaba reclinado en la silla y su aspecto era muy arrogante.

—Apenas come. Métele algo de sentido común en la cabeza, Ryoma —dijo Saori levantándose de la mesa y marchándose.

Ryoma jugueteaba con la taza de café, mirando a Sakuno con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

—Creo que lo que más necesitas es alejarte de las cosas que te re­cuerdan el pasado. Al menos por algún tiempo.

—Eso está muy bien. Pero tengo un total de veintiocho yenes con treinta y cinco monedas en mi cuenta corriente.

—¿Pero qué piensas que te estoy sugiriendo? ¿Un viaje de turis­mo? —gruñó él—. Escucha, cariño. Tengo una cabaña en las mon­tañas del norte de Tokio, una casa en Nueva York y otra en El Caribe. Elige, te llevaré en avión.

Sakuno sonrió.

—Eres muy amable, pero no puedo.

—¿Por qué no? No trataré de seducirte —insistió él con una sonrisa, aunque sin rastro de humor en la mirada—. Sólo te ofrezco unas vacaciones.

—No estoy segura de lo que quiero hacer, todavía no —repuso Sakuno lentamente.

—No me tienes miedo, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro de que no. Nos conocemos bien.

Sakuno le miró con ojos penetrantes.

—Si, creo que si te tengo un poco de miedo. ¿Te importa?

Ryoma le sonreía con ternura.

—La verdad, Sakuno, es que no me importa lo más mínimo.

A pesar de haberse casado, Sakuno se sentía muy ingenua en algunos aspectos. Miró a Ryoma con curiosidad y pensó que probablemente había estado con más mujeres que la mayoría de los hombres que había conocido. Al pensar en Ryoma con otra mujer en la cama le dio un vuelco el corazón y se enfureció. Se alegró de que su madre volviera para así poder evitar más frases embarazosas.

—He puesto aquí algunas galletas para que te las lleves —dijo Saori, que llevaba una bolsa en la mano.

—Eres un ángel —contestó Ryoma—. Vente a mi casa y cocina para mi, Sakuno que se las arregle como pueda.

—Sólo faltaría eso —repuso Sakuno indignada.

—¿Y qué hay de Kawamura Takashi? —preguntó Saori sirviéndoles otra taza de café—. ¿En dónde está?

—Pues me temo que está haciéndome un nuevo plato de su invención —suspiró Ryoma—. ¿Por qué no me invitas a comer? Me sal­varías la vida

—iKawamura Takashi es un cocinero, extraordinario! —exclamó Saori.

—Cuando se trata de comida japonesa, puede ser. Esta mañana le pedí que me hiciera unos huevos y dijo algo en japonés de Osaka que si lo hubiera entendido, tendría que haberlo despedido. Es cierto que hace unos postres maravillosos, pero apenas sabe cocer una papa.

—Veo que te pone furioso —observó Saori.

—También tiene la peor lengua del mundo —continuó Ryoma—, y no para de amenazarme. iCreo que voy a despedirlo!

—Oh, entonces por eso mandaste a buscar a sus padres y les construiste una casa... —intervino Sakuno.

—Tu cállate —la cortó Ryoma.

Terminó su café y se levantó.

—Tengo que irme. A lo mejor ya quemó la casa entera —dijo y se inclinó para besar a Saori en la mejilla—. Gracias por el desayuno.

—Vuelve cuando quieras.

Ryoma se volvió para mirar a Sakuno.

—Acompañame hasta la puerta.

Sakuno se levantó con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Pobrecillo, no puede encontrar la puerta él solo.

—Antes tuve la clara impresión de que estabas deseando en­señarme el camino —señaló Ryoma mirándola a los ojos.

—A veces eres demasiado sincero —repuso Sakuno ruborizándose.

—¿Y si no lo fuera?

—Me gustas tal como eres, Ryoma —respondió con una ternura in­esperada.

Ryoma apretó la mandibula y tuvo que apartar la mirada. Se di­rigieron a la puerta.

—Estoy preocupado por ti —murmuró—. No puedes vivir en el pasado. Tienes que empezar a vivir otra vez.

—Lo sé. Es sólo la forma en que murió… —murmuró Sakuno tragando saliva—. Me llevará algún tiempo enfrentarme con todo de una vez.

—Lo sé —suspiró Ryoma mirando su rostro—. Si lo que ha ocurrido antes aquí te molesta... —se detuvo al ver el rubor en el rostro de Sakuno—, hace mucho tiempo que no besaba a una mujer.

Debía ser verdad, porque nunca se había fijado en ella de aquella forma. Se las arregló para fingir una sonrisa.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tu harén se ha quedado vacío?

—No tengo ningún harén —recalcó Ryoma y sus dorados ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de Sakuno—. Hace mucho tiempo que no he estado con una mujer.

Sakuno se ruborizó, porque se sentía implicada en lo que sugería aque­lla frase, pero cuando lo miró a los ojos su expresión era la de haber estado bromeando.

—Bruto —le dijo dándole una palmadita juguetona en el pecho.

—Guapa —replicó él—. Mañana voy a Kioto a una subasta de equipo agrícola, ¿quieres venir?

Por supuesto, que quería, pero sabía que sólo se lo preguntaba por compasíón. Era un viejo amigo y se compadecía de ella.

—Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Mañana es sábado.

—Ya lo sé —respondió.

Buscaba excusas, pero pasaban por su cabeza como la arena por un cedazo. Al final levantó los ojos y lo miró con algo de frustración.

—Está bien —aceptó él—, no quiero presionarte. Si no quieres venir, de acuerdo.

—Lo siento, Ryoma —se disculpó, ya un poco más tranquila.

—Otra vez será —y se despidió con una sonrisa, aunque Sakuno lo vio fruncir el ceño al darse la vuelta para dirigirse al coche. Cuando le contó a su madre que la había invitado Saori se quedó perpleja.

—¿Por qué no quieres ir con él?

Sakuno no quería dar explicaciones.

—Todavía es muy pronto. Sólo hace seis meses que murió Kintaro.

—iPor Dios Santo! iRyoma no te está pidiendo que te acuestes con él! Sólo quería dar una vuelta. En serio, Saku, no te entiendo. Ryoma es el mejor amigo que tienes.

—Si, ya lo sé —murmuró Sakuno.

En realidad aquel era el problema. Pero a pesar de la negativa, Ryoma se presentó en la casa a la mañana siguiente. Conducía un Bronco con tracción en las cuatro ruedas y vestía ropa vaquera y un sombrero Stetson negro. Sakuno, al verlo, se quedó de pie en el porche, y su corazón se llenó de alegría al verlo bajarse del _jeep y _dirigirse al porche con sus andares desgarbados. Ella llevaba una falda vaquera, camisa blanca y una bufanda. Se había puesto botas altas porque tenía pensado ir a dar un paseo, así que no podía volver a rechazar la invitación. Si se hubiera marchado cinco minutos antes no habría visto a Ryoma; no sabía si sentirlo o ale­grarse. Abrió la puerta mientras él subía los escalones, dándose cuenta de que la estaba examinando con la mirada.

—¿Lista? —preguntó con una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

—Me iba a dar un paseo.

—¡Saori, nos vamos! —gritó Ryoma.

—iQue se diviertan! —replicó Saori.

—Pero, no me voy contigo —protestá Sakuno debilmente.

Ryoma la tomó en brazos, sonriendo ante el gesto consternado de Sakuno.

—Claro que si —dijo él suavemente.

Se dio la vuelta y la llevó hacía el coche, sosteniéndola con tanta suavidad como si fuera un saco de plumás. Ella sentía su ancho y cálido pecho, y percibía el aroma de la colo­nía y la loción de afeitar. Tenía dos pequeñas arrugas a ambos lados de los ojos y una largas pestañas. La nariz era preciosa, y la boca... casí le daban ganas de gritar sólo de verla. Los labios eran gruesos y sensuales y cuando sonreía mostraba unos perfectos dientes blancos. Estaba deseando levantar la cabeza unos centímetros para poder unir su boca a aquella boca. Aquel deseo repentino la confundía. Nunca había deseado besar a nadie con tanta intensidad, y al mismo tiempo lo había estado es­perando durante años. Pero tenía que recordar que Ryoma sólo estaba siendo amable. El no sentía lo mismo por ella, y cuanto antes lo aceptara, mejor. Sin embargo, estos pensamientos no la ayudaban en absoluto. Cuando la dejó en el asíento del coche, su boca estuvo tan cerca que pudo sentir el olor a café y a tabaco. Ryoma dudó un instante, sus ojos se estrecharon y su cuerpo se tensó. Luego sonrió, la dejó en el asíento, y el momento paso. Se sentó a su lado y encendió el coche.

—Ya veo que no podía oponerme —lo acusó ella.

—Las mujeres son como la maquínaria, a veces tienes que darles un pequeño empujón para que sigan adelante.

Sakuno no pudo evitar una carcajada. No podía imaginar a otro hombre con más sentido del humor que Ryoma. Era un hombre único.

—¿Qué quieres comprar en la subasta?

Ryoma encendió un cigarrillo mientras giraban en el camino de entrada para tomar la carretera.

—Nada en particular, pero quiero ir. No me gusta quedarme en casa, donde la gente sepa dónde encontrarme, y además, a Kawamura le encanta ser agradable con personas a las que no soporto —dijo, y añadió—. iMaldita sea! iTengo que despedirlo!

—¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

—¿Qué? —exclamó Ryoma con un gesto de sorpresa.

—Debes haber hecho algo para irritarlo —insistió Sakuno.

—Todo lo que hice —respondió Ryoma apretando el cigarrillo entre los labios, fue tirarle a la cara un plato de pescado. Odio todo tipo de pescado, pero es que este ni siquiera estaba bien cocinado.

—Sushi —dijo Sakuno asíntiendo.

—No, no era Sushi. Yo le había comentado algo de las croquetas de salmón que hace tu madre, y él me trajo albóndigas de salmón crudo que asó con cebolla.

—¿Le habías explicado cómo se preparan las croquetas de salmón? —le preguntó Sakuno tratando de no reirse.

—iPero, diablos, si no sé cocinar! ¿Tu crees que si supiera habría contratado a ese vicioso renegado?

—Kawamura no puede leer tu pensamiento. Si lo hubieras mandado a mi casa, mi madre le habría enseñado a hacer las croquetas de salmón.

—Tu sabes cocinar. Podrías venir a mi casa y enseñarle —dijo Ryoma sin dejar de mirar hacia la carretera.

Sakuno bajó la vista y se quedó mirando sus manos apoyadas en el regazo. Tenía grandes tentaciones de aceptar, pero él no debía saberlo

—Así tendríamos una "dama de compañía" —dijo Ryoma suave­mente.

—¡Ryoma...! —prolestó Sakuno, que se había ruborizado y no quería mi­rarlo a la cara.

—Soy tan timido —dijo Ryoma con un largo suspiro—. He pasado tanto tiempo fuera. Supongo que sabía que, al fin y al cabo, no era demasiado, pero un hombre no puede aguantar mucho —añadió enigmaticamente—. Esperaba que ya estarías curada.

—¿Curada? —inquirió Sakuno tragando saliva.

—No puedes meterte en la tumba con él —le espetó Ryoma con los dientes apretados.

—Y no quiero hacerlo —replicó Sakuno.

Se volvió para mirarlo, y al ver su perfil sintió un vuelco en el corazon.

—Te he echado de menos —le dijo con una voz ronca.

Ryoma pareció temblar. Sus ojos brillantes se estrecharon.

—Habría venido a verte en cuanto me lo hubieras pedido. Aunque fuera la medianoche.

Lo dijo con tanta ternura que Sakuno sintió deseos de llorar. Estaba claro que le importaba mucho, pero, era sólo amistad, no lo mismo que ella sentía por él.

—Ya tienes bastantes preocupaciones como para ocuparte además de mi —le dijo— Todo lo que necesito es tiempo.

Ryoma detuvo el coche junto a un bar.

—¿Quieres tomar un café?

—Si. Solo, por favor.

—Me acuerdo de cómo te gusta —le dijo Ryoma.

Se bajó del coche y al cabo de un rato volvió con café y rosquillas. Sakuno bebió el café y probó la rosquilla.

—Delicioso —sonrió—. No desayuné.

—Ni yo. No puedo comer nada muy temprano —le explicó Ryoma, y la miró—. Estás muy delgada, pequeña. Tienes que comer más.

—Ultimamente no tengo mucho apetito.

Ryoma partió una rosquilla en dos y la mojó en el cafe.

—Háblame de ello. Tal vez te ayude.

Sakuno lo miró directamente a los ojos y no encontró en ellos nada que pudiera causarle temor.

—Estaba bebido —dijo de repente—. Estaba bebido cuando fue a trabajar y se equivocó.

—Comprendo.

—¿No lo sabías? No me digas que no has preguntado cómo ocurrió. La compañía de seguros se negó a darme el dinero, pero la empresa corrió con los gastos del funeral —sus grandes ojos rubís buscaron los de Ryoma—. Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? Tu les hiciste pagar.

—Los empleados pagan una cuota a los sindicatos —dijo Ryoma secamente—, Kintaro lo hacía y tu tenías derecho a cierta cantidad de dinero. Con él se pudo costear el funeral.

—Sabías que estaba bebido —repitió Sakuno.

El suspiró.

—Si, Saku, lo sabía —replicó mirándola—. Sabía que bebía a menudo. Por eso me mantuve alejado tanto como pude. Porque Saori me contó que a veces te había visto con algún cardenal, y si yo los hubiera visto lo habría matado.

Sakuno se quedó sin respiración al oír aquello. No podía articular palabra; él parecía muy violento. Ryoma se dio cuenta de la reacción de Sakuno y se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, no podía permitir que nada se le escapara de las manos.

—Si Nanako hubiera estado en la misma situación, habría hecho lo mismo por ella —y añadió—. Significan mucho para mi. Estoy seguro de que lo sabes.

—Por supuesto, —dijo. No podía parecer decepcionada y trató de esbozar una sonrisa—. Siempre fuiste nuestro protector.

—Si yo hubiera estado cerca cuando conociste a Kintaro, nunca te habrías casado con él. Nunca me he llevado mayor sorpresa que el día en que volví y los encontré casados.

—Fuimos juntos al colegio. Eramos buenos amigos.

—Ser amigos no significa que se haga una buena pareja —declaró Ryoma y terminó con su café—. Kintaro era conocido por sus borracheras antes que trabajara para mi. Les dije a los de personal que le dieran una oportunidad.

Sakuno se preguntaba por qué lo había hecho. Aunque su padre había trabajado para la empresa nadie da trabajo a alguien conocido por su aficción al alcohol. Ryoma la miró, pero ella tuvo que apartar la mirada.

—Kintaro te agradecía mucho que le hubieras dado el trabajo.

—iDiablos! Me odiaba y tu lo sabes. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más me odiaba.

Sakuno contuvo la respiración. Deseaba que no le preguntara el porque, aunque no sabía si sospechaba la razón.

—También odiaba a mi madre —le dijo para evitar la pregunta—, aunque nunca permitió que se diera cuenta. Odiaba a todas las per­sonas que... me importaran.

—¿Y te pegó? —preguntó Ryoma apretando los dientes.

—Muy poco —respondió Sakuno con voz ronca,.

—Dios mio... —murmuró él, y luego los dos se quedaron en silencio.

Sakuno se daba cuenta de que él sentía un gran dolor. Impulsivamente, apoyó una mano en su brazo, que se tensó al sentir el tacto de sus dedos. Lo miró y comprobó que respiraba con agitación.

—Por favor... —le dijo con suaviclad—, le hice daño. No puedo con­tártelo todo, pero era un hombre bueno hasta que se casó conmigo. Quería algo que yo no podía darle. El sostuvo su mirada.

—¿En la cama?

Sakuno se ruborizó y apartó la vista.

—No puedo habíar de ello.

—Me recuerdas a mi tía solterona —murmuró él—. Tres años casa­da y no puedes habíar de sexo.

—Es algo muy personal —indicó Sakuno, que se había ruborizado aún más

—¿Y no me puedes hablar de ello? Hubo un tiempo en que podías decirme cualquier cosa sin sentir vergüenza.

—No sobre... eso.

Ryoma recorrió el cuerpo de Sakuno con una mirada de aprobación. Finalmente la miró a los ojos.

—Eres muy reservada. Pero tienes sangre japonesa, como una geisha, pequeña, y te tiene que quedar algo de sensualidad, aunque tu marido no supiera cómo descubrirla. ¿No era lo bastante hombre? —añadió con una sonrisa.

Sakuno dio un respingo. Ryoma hablaba como si odiara a Kintaro, y parecía estar muy tenso. Pero dijo:

—Lo siento. No tengo derecho a hacerte esa pregunta. Dame tu taza.

La tomó y poniéndola en la bolsa de papel que había traido salió para tirarla sin añadir una palabra más. Sakuno estaba muy nerviosa. Nunca había pensado que la conver­sación pudiera convertirse en un interrogatorio, y la actitud de Ryoma con respecto a Kintaro la atemorizaba. ¿Cuánto sabría? Ryoma era muy puntilloso con los hombres que trabajaban para él, y sabía muchas cosas de ellos. No habría tolerado drogadictos o borrachos, y sin em­bargo, había admitido a Kintaro, aun habiendo confesado que no le gustaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por ella? ¿Porque la consideraba como una hermana pequeña? Lo cierto era que no podía entenderlo. Ryoma volvió al Bronco.

—Bueno, la verdad es que todavía tengo mucha hambre —dijo re­cuperando el buen humor—. Pero eso tiene arreglo. Unas cuantas hamburguesas después de comer y listo.

Sakuno volvió a reírse, y las palabras que había oido anteriormente quedaron casí olvidadas.

La subasta era fascinante. Caminaba entre los articulos al lado de Ryoma, mirando cosas de las que ni siquiera conocía el nombre, es­cuchándolo exponer sus virtudes y defectos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que nos conocemos? —le preguntó Ryoma de repente, mientras descansaban tomando un refresco.

—Muchos años —repuso ella—. Desde que yo estaba en... párvulo.

—Tantos años y no hay otra cosa más que recuerdos amargos para nosotros —dijo Ryoma con una voz muy profunda, mirando la boca de Sakuno—. Te acuerdas, ¿verdad? Todavía está ahi, entre nosotros. Sakuno apenas podía respirar. Bajó la vista.

—No me di cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta —dijo ella con tristeza.

—Lo sé. Pero entonces no lo sabía. Y ahora lo siento.

Ella recordaba aquella noche como si hubiera sido la del día anterior. La había atormentado durante años. Había ido a dormir con Nanako, tenía dieciocho años y era muy ingenua. Nanako se había ido con su tía Rinko a comprar una pizza y la habían dejado sola en la casa, o al menos eso pensaba. Ryoma había llegado de forma inesperada, pero ella no se había dado cuenta y la puerta de su habitación estaba abier­ta. Se dirigió a la ducha sin más ropa que el corpiño de seda que Nanako le había regalado por su cumpleaños; por supuesto no esperaba que nadie la viera, y mucho menos Ryoma. Pero aquella noche él ya la había visto a través de la puerta abierta, y pensó que ella se paseaba exhibiéndose ante él. Incluso en aquellos momentos podía ver la misma mirada. Se había quedado helado en el umbral. Boquiabierto y estupefacto, y en lugar de disculparse había entrado en la habitación cerrando la puerta y mirándola acusadoramente. Sakuno le observaba tan inocentemente y tan poco precavida, que él había tenido que emplear toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tocarla, pero sin poder evitar acariciarla con los ojos. Entreveía con claridad a través de la fina seda sus senos turgentes y sus erectos pezones apretóndose contra el tejido. Entonces ella había contenido la respiración. Ryoma la miró a los ojos y ella sostuvo su mirada. El mundo es muy frivolo, y Nanako no hacía el menor intento por ocultar su actitud liberal respecto a los chicos con los que salía. Pero Sakuno era una muchacha tradicional y que un hombre la viera en ropa interior era para ella una experiencia chocante y embarazosa. Desgraciadamente, Ryoma no lo sabía y pensaba que era como Nanako.

—Precioso —le había dicho con una voz muy suave, sin dejar de mirar el corpiño—. No sabía que fueras tan guapa.

—No deberías estar aquí —dijo ella con una voz desiallecida, confundida porque aquella situación le gustaba y la asustaba al mismo tiempo.

—¿Por qué no? Dejaste la puerta abierta y querías que entrara, ¿verdad?

—¡Ryoma, no lo entiendes...! —había exclamado ella al ver que él se acercaba.

Pero las protestas vinieron demasiado tarde. Ryoma la había estado mirando... deseando. Y a pesar de que le disgustaba haber caído en lo que él pensaba que era una trampa, Sakuno era demasiado bella como para que él pudiera controlarse. Le tomó la cara entre las manos y la miró. Pero no fue su boca lo que besó, sino su pecho erguido cubierto de seda. Y ella había proferido un gemido que ni siquiera había imaginado nunca. La caricia de aquella boca provocaba en ella una sensación de abandono y placer, de dolor y fuego, la hacía consciente de que nece­sitaba algo que nunca había necesitado. Apenas se había dado cuen­ta de que le había bajado, los tirantes, cuando lo miró y lo vio acariciar sus pechos desnudos. En ese momento ya la había tomado en bra­zos, sin retirar la boca de su pezón. Sakuno había hundido los dedos en su cabello apretando la cabeza de Ryoma sobre su pecho mientras luchaba contra su orgullo e inhibi­ciones, con la certeza de que había perdido el control de su propio cuerpo.

—No, Ryoma —susurraba debilmente mientras él la tendía en la cama en que había dormido—. No.

Pero él no parecía oirla. Se había tendido a su lado, atrapando sus piernas entre las suyas y acariciando la satinada piel de su espalda sin dejar de besarla en la boca. Aquel había sido el primer beso que un hombre le había dado y había sido tan apasíonado que Sakuno podía ruborizarse con su sola memoria. Había sido tan profundo y tan intenso que la había dejado rendida entre sus brazos. Luego Ryoma había recorrido su cuerpo con la boca y ella respondi­do con tanta desenvoltura y de manera tan desinhibida que cualquiera de sus protestas anteriores parecía falsa. Lo abrazaba y le acariciaba el pecho y profería frecuentes quejidos mientras él le acariciaba los pecho con manos cálidas y fuertes...

Ryoma estaba a punto de estallar y la asíó por la cintura, apretando su vientre contra el suyo.

—Te deseo. No puedo contenerme. ¿Puedes cuidar de ti misma, pequeña?

Aquella pregunta fue para Sakuno como un jarro de agua fría que la hiciera volver en si.

—¿Cuidar... de mi misma? —preguntó con voz desiallecida, aún frotando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

—¿Tienes algo que me pueda poner o estás tomando la pildora? —le había preguntado él, luchando por contener su deseo.

Sakuno había enrojecido de verguenza.

—Ryder, soy..., soy virgen —susurró—. no sé cómo... cómo. Quiero decir que no tomo la pildora.

—¿Que eres qué? —exclamó Ryoma.

Sakuno tragó saliva, un poco atemorizada respondio:

—Nunca he hecho esto antes —musitó en un susurro.

Y entonces Ryoma dijo algo que ella nunca había oído de los labios de ningún hombre y se puso en pie, mirándola como si la odiara.

—iMaldita sea! —gruñó en voz baja, más amenazadora sin embar­go de lo que habría sonado cualquier grito—. iPequeña falsa y viciosa!

Y había añadido muchos más insultos, cosas que Sakuno se había cerciorado por olvidar durante años. Cosas que ella nunca había imaginado que se le pudieran decir a una mujer. Finalmente, Ryoma se había marchado y ella se quedó llorando. Cuando volvió Nanako le dijo que tenía jaqueca. Nunca volvió a pasar una noche en casa de los Echizen. Y nunca hasta aquel momento en que se encontraba con Ryoma en la subasta, ninguno de los dos había vuelto a mencionar lo ocurrido. Aquello había dejado muchas cicatrices en Sakuno. Se había sentido un ser rastrero, pero también se dio cuenta de lo vulnerable que era. A pesar de todo, esa noche le había entregado a Ryoma su corazón. Lo había evitado sin embargo desde entonces, tanto como él parecía evi­tarla a ella. No obstante, cuando Kintaro comenzó a entrar en su vida, Ryoma parecía querer volver a reanudar la vieja amistad y la había invi­tado a cenar una noche. Pero ella tuvo miedo al ver su mirada y se ex­cusó con el pretexto de que tenía una cita con Kintaro, lo que no era cier­to. Luego se lo dijo a Kintaro y la cita se convirtió en realiclad, y cuando Ryoma volvió de uno de sus viajes, los encontró casados.

—Todavía lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Ryoma—. Aquella noche cometí el mayor error de mi vida. Al día siguiente me fui a Toronto y luego te evité como a una plaga. Y a partir de esa noche ­todas las noches que dormiste con Nanako fue en tu casa y nunca en la nuestra.

—No fue como tu pensabas —dijo Sakuno—. Yo creía, de verdad, que no había nadie en la casa.

Ryoma hizo una mueca.

—Oh, Dios, ¿crees que luego no me di cuenta? Pero el daño esta­ba hecho. Lo único que podía hacer era apartarme de tu camino. Me tenías miedo y no quería hacerte sufrir más. Aunque al final lo que hice no era necesario, porque corriste a echarte en brazos de Kintaro la primera vez que te pedí que saliéramos.

Sakuno encogió los hombros con un gesto de desamparo.

—Crei que tu seguías pensando que yo era una... falsa y... —tragó saliva y cruzó los brazos—. No estaba segura de que no quisieras una pequeña venganza. Aquella noche parecías odíarme. Dijiste que... tenía unos pechos tan pequeños que...

—Los hombres dicen cosas cuando se sienten frustrados —la in­terrumpió Ryoma—. Estoy seguro de que ya lo sabes perfectamente. No pensaba las cosas que te dije aquella noche. Sólo quería herirte.

Sakuno miró al suelo. Al cabo de los años había llegado a la misma con­clusión que ahora le estaba diciendo Ryoma, pero, eso no parecía servirle de mucha ayuda.

—Lo siento —dijo con desaliento.

—No fue culpa tuya. Yo debí haberme marchado, pero no pude. Nunca había visto a una mujer tan guapa.

La miró a los ojos, pero su cara se tensó al ver la duda en los ojos de Sakuno. Ella sentía que aquella voz despertaba una calidez en su interior, pero no se atrevía a mirarlo.

—Gracias, pero no tienes por qué intentar consolarme —dijo con la mirada perdida en la distancia—, Kintaro decía que era demasiado... pequeña, demasiado... ¡Ryoma!

El la agarró por los brazos y la sacudió.

—iMentí! ¿Vas a meterte en la cabeza que aquella noche menti? Te deseaba lo bastante como para haberte forzado. iMaldita sea! tenía que alejarme de allí, así que necesitaba decirte aquello —todo su cuerpo vibraba como dominado por una pasíon—. iOh, Dios, Saku, no sabes cómo me ha perseguido esa noche todos estos años! iNo tienes ni idea!

Sakuno podía ver su rostro atormentado aunque no sabía por qué. Sin pensar, apoyó una mano sobre su mejilla. Al darse cuenta quiso reti­rarla, pero él la asìó y la mantuvo apretada contra su cara.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella con una voz muy débil—, aquello pasó hace muchos años.

—Ocurrió ayer —señaló el con una mirada extraña e intensa—. Huíste de mí.

—No sabía qué hacer. Nunca he podido hablar con mamá de cosas así —murmuró Sakuno bajando la vista.

Ryoma la atrajo hacía si y miró la tarima de las subastas por encima de su cabeza.

—Será mejor que vayamos a otra parte a hablar de esto.

—Si —asíntió Sakuno cerrando los ojos.

Estar en sus brazos era como estar en el Paraiso. No pudo evitar un temblar. Ryoma se dio cuenta y se puso muy rígido. Pensaba que le tenía miedo. Tal vez abrigaba algún temor porque lo deseaba, pero no esta­ba seguro, tal vez se estuviera engañando a si mismo. Apoyó una de sus enormes manos en la espalda de Sakuno y la apretó contra si aún más, podía sentir su respiración, y el calor de su aliento despertaba el deseo en todo su cuerpo. Le gustaba sentirla tan cerca. Le traía re­cuerdos de aquella noche, la noche en que la había besado, la noche en que ella había sido para él el mundo entero. Y todavía lo era, sólo que a lo largo de los años aquel sentimiento había ido aumentando.

Sentía por ella un deseo que todos los mares de la Tierra no hubieran podido agotar, pero no era tan sólo un deseo físico. Quería poseer todo su ser.

—Solía preguntarme cómo habría sido nuestra vida si no hubiera perdido la cabeza aquella noche —dijo sintiendo su aliento sobre el pecho—. Éramos amigos. Todos estos años he deseado recuperar aquella intimidad.

—Creía... que aún la teníamos —balbuceó Sakuno, tratando de cal­marse.

Pero le parecía imposible calmarse sintiendo su cuerpo junto al suyo. Quería levantar la cara y mirarlo, hundir su cara en su piel desnuda y sentir que él la deseaba...

—No la suficiente —dijo con voz ronca—. Pero tal vez si lo intenta­mos, Sakuno, podamos lograr la amistad otra vez. ¿Qué te parece?

—Creo que podríamos —asíntió Sakuno cerrando los ojos.

Ryoma sentía su corazón palpitar muy de prisa. Levantó la cabeza y tomó suavemente a Sakuno por la barbilla para que lo mirara.

—Eres preciosa —dijo con vehemencia—. El sueño de todo hom­bre.

"Excepto el tuyo". Sakuno casi pronunció aquellas palabras en voz alta. Luego sonrió tristemente y apartó la cara.

—No tanto —replicó con una risita nerviosa—. ¿Volvemos? Creo que va a empezar —añadió evasívamente al ver a la gente reunirse junto a la plataforma de las subastas.

—¿Cómo?

Ryoma tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por volver a la realidad. La olía, la sentía a su lado... miró hacía donde ella estaba mirando.

—Oh si, la subasta. Será mejor que volvamos.

La tomó del brazo y la guió a través de la multitud, saboreando to­davía a su pequeño paseo por el paraíso. La amistad, se decía, era mejor que nada en absoluto. Y con esa base podría construir algo más satisiactorio. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando se dirigía a la subasta.

**NOTAS DE ADAPTADORA:** ¿Y bien, qué les pareció? De verdad que está quedando muy bello… Mira que si ocurrió algo entre ese par, pobre de ambos, si ambos, pero más pena me dio Sakuno chan, mira que ser más insulso resultó ser Ryoma, todo un semental en potencia, pero al menos se dio cuenta de su terrible error, al menos ya las cosas se solucionaron algo, ¿verdad? A esperar el próximo capitulo, ya que Ryoma le hace una propuesta muy interesante a Sakuno, tengan paciencia, cada fin de semana voy a actualizar las historias que me corresponden… Se me cuidan…

**SALUDOS: **

**Vickita-chan: **Claro que lo voy a continuar, es un RyoSaku tngo que hacerlo, es un deber jejeje, bye. **Cecilia: **No te preocupes que si lo voy hacer, lo voy a continuar cada fin de semana así que descuida, hay para rato… bye. **Marip: **Es cierto tiene que sobreponerse y más si Ryoma está a su lado, ya verás que las cosas mejoran, gracias por leer este también, bye. **Sanae-wing: **A mi también me encantó por eso lo voy a actualizar cada fin de semana, pasa rápido, no te preocupes, nos vemos, bye. **Saori: **Mira, eres la tocaya de la mamá de Sakuno en la adaptación jejeje bien, bueno Ryoma siempre ha estado interesado en Sakuno pero ella sí lo ha estado de él desde casi ser una adolescente, lo de Ryoma te irás dando cuenta por ti misma, si te cuento, donde queda la gracia jejeje, bye bye. **Viridiana: **Me alegra mucho saber que también sigues mis adaptaciones amiguis, sorry por lo del pasado pero espero que no te entristezca tanto, lo mejor es seguir manteniendo el bonito recuerdo de lo que fue, te quiero amiguis y a la nena también, cuídate, bye bye. **Lin: **Gracias pero quise hacerlo así ya que los personajes son japoneses y no quería que salieran de su ambiente, por así decirlo, a mi también me gusta este nuevo Ryoma, tan maduro, tan sexy… uuuuy jejee, te cuidas, bye bye. **Cherrymeems: **Es muy cierto, pero verás que poco a poco se recupera, tiene a Ryoma a su lado así que todo irá bien, ya verás, te va a gustar mientras más va pasando, bye bye. **Minabi: **ya lo subí y espero que lo veas y me digas que tal estuvo, nos vemos… **Arihdni: **Amiguis, que bueno verte por aquí, bueno no es que Sakuno lo traicione pero de todas maneras se siente culpable, mientras más lo vaya actualizando te vas a dar cuenta de porque, Ryoma siempre estará con ella, la quiere mucho que no quiere que se siga culpando ni menos que viva en el pasado, ya verás que bien se llevan, y si… Ryoma le da un palmotazo amistoso a Sakuno en el trasero, te imaginas al verdadero haciendo eso XDDD… Te cuidas… Bye bye.

Gracias también a todas las personas que leyeron y no pudieron poner un review…

Ahora si me voy, hasta la próxima semana…


	3. Chapter 3

Ya volví, y con otro capítulo más, la cosas se ponen mejores con cada capitulo, no lo dejen de leer…

La novela es de Diana Palmer y los personajes son de Konomi Takeshi sensei…

Que lo disfruten

CAPITULO 3

Sakuno estaba de pie junto a él, sintiendo su calor y su presencia mientras transcurría la subasta. El no le habló hasta que la venta de artículos terminó y los dos se dirigieron al Bronco.

—Te quedaste callada —le dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Ella bajó la mirada mientras lo esperaba.

—Duele hablar del pasado —le contestó ella—. Lo tuve apartado en el fondo de mi mente durante mucho tiempo.

—Yo también. Me confundí del todo. Debí darme cuenta de que eras muy inocente.

—Teniendo en cuenta la manera en que sucedieron las cosas, no podía echarte la culpa por lo que hiciste —declaró ella con tristeza.

—¿No podías? —preguntó Ryoma con sequedad. Sakuno se sintió un poco avergonzada.

—Al principio ni siquiera te detuve —explicó con una voz muy débil—. Me sentí como una prostituta.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Ryoma con una mirada de reproche—. No tienes por que avergonzarte.

—Pero me evitaste.

—Sentía que tenía que hacerlo —replicó él con calma—. Me equivoqué, pero besarte me trajo muchos problemas —añadió con una sonrisa.

—Aprendí la lección. Me curó de cualquier tendencia lasciva.

—No eras lasciva. Sólo joven y curiosa.

—¿Y tú crees que eso lo hizo más fácil? —le preguntó Sakuno con se­quedad.

Ryoma se detuvo y la miró, aunque ella no podía verle los ojos ensombrecidos bajo el ala del sombrero.

—Debimos hablar de esto hace muchos años —le dijo—. Te podría haber dicho que te deseaba lo bastante como para olvidar tu edad y que me mantuve alejado porque eras una continua tentación. ¿Consigue eso que todo sea menos doloroso?

—Tú... ¿me deseabas? —preguntó ella en un susurro.

—Si —respondió él con un tono sombrío—. Te deseaba, pero tú sólo tenías dieciocho años y yo veinticuatro.

Trató de ver sus ojos.

—Yo también te deseaba —confesó suavemente.

—¿Y aún me deseas? —preguntó él apretando la mandíbula.

Sakuno apartó la cara, apretando los brazos, que tenía cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Ahora no puedo sentir nada —replicó evasivamente—. No con Kintaro muerto por mi culpa.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que fue por tu culpa?

Sakuno cerró los ojos.

—Le fallé —susurró—. Nunca pude... No fui una buena esposa.

Ryoma dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Jamás había considerado que ella pudiera sentirse culpable. Frunció el ceño, y la miró. Deseaba saber más acerca de su matrimonio, de lo que había senti­do por su marido. Sakuno dejó caer los brazos y metió las manos en los bolsillos de la falda.

—De todas formas ahora todo ha terminado. Y como tú dijiste, tengo que empezar a vivir otra vez.

—Si —asintió Ryoma apartando la mirada.

Mirarla era como tocar el paraíso. Encendió un cigarrillo. Sólo con la cercanía de su cuerpo, Sakuno conseguía ponerlo nervioso, tenso como la cuerda de un violín.

—¿Por qué no te pones a trabajar?

—Ya estamos otra vez —dijo ella riendo.

—Exacto. No es bueno que te quedes sentada sin hacer nada. Trabaja para mí. Mi secretaria renunció el mes pasado y todavía no he encontrado a nadie. Necesito a alguien que pueda viajar conmi­go, y sobre todo, alguien en quien pueda confiar, alguien del cual sepa que no se va a poner a chismear sobre los negocios de la compañía. Creo que tú podrías hacerlo muy bien.

La idea la tentaba. Pero la angustia de estar cerca de él la hacía dudar. Lo quería. ¿Qué sentiría al trabajar para él sabiendo que todo lo que él sentía por ella era afecto, y tal vez algún rescoldo de un an­tiguo deseo?

—No sé —dudó ella—. No sé si me gustaría pasearme contigo por todo, el mundo.

—Yo creo que te gustaría —replicó él—. Podrías conocer muchos lugares exóticos. El sueldo es bueno y estoy seguro, de que el traba­jo te resultará interesante.

De esto último no tenía la menor duda. Ryoma siempre había tenido algún negocio interesante entre manos, y conocía a un número sorprendente de gente famosa. El trabajo sería fascinante.

—¿Puedo tomarme un tiempo para pensarlo?

—Dos semanas —dijo él con una sonrisa—. No puedo seguir sin secretaria indefinidamente.

—¿Viajaríamos mucho?

—Si —respondió él con un brillo en los ojos—. Pero no te ofrezco el empleo para quitar de en medio a Saori y acostarme contigo. No acostumbro a trabajar con ese tipo de mujeres.

—¡No hacía falta decirlo! —exclamó ella con cierta tristeza.

—¿No? Bueno, tal vez piensas que eres irresistible. Si es así, te diré que puedo buscarme ese tipo de compañía en otra parte.

Ella se apartó de él, con el corazón palpitando y los ojos echando chispas.

—¡Y sabes qué puedes hacer con tu trabajo...! —le gritó mientras llegaban juntos al Bronco—. ¡No trabajaré para ti bajo esas condi­ciones!

Aquel arrebato de genio lo asombraba y le gustaba. Tal vez lo que la molestaba era la idea de verlo en brazos de otra mujer.

—Creo que lo harás —dijo mirándola a los ojos—. Acabarías cansándote de tu inactividad tarde o temprano. Si sigues sin hacer nada te volverás loca.

—Tú también —replicó ella.

—Mejor loco que enterrado en vida —señaló él encogiéndose de hombros—. La mejor manera de recuperarse de una pérdida es ocu­parse de algo, relacionarse con otra gente.

—¿Y cómo, voy a hacerlo trabajando para ti?

—Hazlo y lo verás. Uno de mis nuevos proyectos es una villa en Arizona, en Estados Unidos. Sus habitantes serán de la tercera edad, y conozco a mu­chos de ellos.

A pesar de si misma, aquello le interesaba.

—Me gustan los viejos.

—A mi también. La sabiduría del mundo reside en sus mentes tranquilas. Te encantarán.

—No lo dudo —convino y luego añadió frunciendo el ceño—. Creo que me podría gustar.

Ryoma, que había contenido la respiración, dejó escapar un largo suspiro, cuidando de que ella no se diera cuenta.

—Puedes empezar el lunes. Yo tengo que irme a Estados Unidos.

—¿Por qué quieres hacer esto por mi?

—Eres demasiado joven para encerrarte en un mausoleo. Haría lo mismo, por Nanako. A pesar del miedo que te di cuando tenías dieciocho años, creo que sabes que puedes confiar en mí. ¿Verdad?

—Si, lo sé —asintió Sakuno con una sonrisa—. De acuerdo, desempolvaré mis habilidades como oficinista y haré mis maletas.

Ryoma buscó sus oscuros ojos por un momento.

—Buena chica —dijo finalmente—. Bueno, vámonos.

—¿Pero no vas a llevarme a mi casa? —le preguntó cuando se detuvieron frente a la casa de ladrillo rojo donde vivía Ryoma.

—No, hasta que no enseñes a ese maldito diablo a hacer croque­tas de salmón —replicó ayudándola a bajar del Bronco—. Llamaré a Saori y le diré que estamos aquí.

Sakuno soltó una carcajada. Era el hombre más imprevisible que había conocido.

—Eso suena bien. No te había oído reír de verdad desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Pobre Kawamura —dijo ella.

Cuando llegaron al porche, la puerta de la casa se abrió, y detrás de ella apareció un hombre un tanto encorbado con los ojos rasgados, y no dejaba de agitar los brazos con una sartén sostenida y gritar a Ryoma con sonidos incomprensibles.

—Cálmate —le dijo Ryoma—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cálmate!

Kawamura se enderezó un poco y lo miró.

—No hay leche en la casa. No hay huevos, ni harina, ni azúcar. ¿Cómo puedo cocinar en condiciones tan primitivas?

—La luz funciona —observó Ryoma—. Al menos puedes utilizar la estufa.

—¿Una estufa sin comida?

—Hay salmón —repuso Ryoma con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Adivina dónde pongo el salmón esta vez —le replicó Kawamura.

—Te he traído un instructor. Su madre y ella hacen las mejores croquetas de salmón al sur de toda Asia.

Kawamura la saludó con una elegante inclinación de cabeza.

—Señorita Sakuno, me alegro de verla otra vez. Apreciaré su ayuda… mucho, —dijo y mirando a Ryoma continuó—: A veces la gente es demasiado estúpida, no saben que es necesario aprender nuevos platos.

—Llámame estúpido una vez más y te mandaré a casa metido en una caja de cornflakes.

—Vamos, vamos —dijo Kawamura negando con la cabeza y miran­do Sakuno—. Este tonto sabe menos de reglas sociales que un burro. Tendrá en cuenta —declaró con orgullo.

—¿A quién le estás llamando tonto? ¿Quién diablos te paga todos los meses?

—Esa miseria. No pagas ni la mitad de lo que valgo.

—Escucha, miserable, si tuvieras lo que realmente mereces, tendrías que pagarme tu a mi. Una miseria, pero, eres el único cocinero de Tokio que tiene un Mercedes.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo Sakuno tratando de calmarlos—. Acuérdate de tus problemas de tensión. Vamos, Kawamura, ven conmigo.

—Buena idea —replicó el oriental haciéndole una mueca a Ryoma—. ¡Mañana me voy!

—¡Mañana te despediré!

Kawamura dijo algo en una lengua diferente y se dirigió a la cocina. Sakuno, divertida y asombrada, fue tras él.

Kawamura era un buen alumno y no le llevó mucho tiempo aprender a hacer las croquetas que a Ryoma le gustaban.

—¿Es tan horrible trabajar para él?

—No es horrible, es imposible —respondió Kawamura moviendo la cabeza—. Hay que estar preparado a cualquier hora, no se come bien, sólo trabajo, trabajo, trabajo. Duerme poco, no va con mujeres. Primero pensé estaba olvidando una chica. Ahora pienso adicto a hacer dinero.

—Siempre ha sido un hombre incansable —comentó Sakuno—. Bueno, sería mejor que vaya a decirle a mi madre que no me ha rap­tado.

Kawamura la miró fijamente.

—¿Alguna vez comprometida con el jefe? —preguntó de manera repentina.

—Oh... ¿por que? No... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Kawamura apartó la vista.

—Oh, por favor, perdón por la pregunta. Mucha curiosidad. Algún día comprenderás la razón para preguntar —dijo y añadió para evitar seguir con el tema—: ¿Las croquetas están listas?

Sakuno se preguntaba qué podría saber él que ella no supiera, Ryoma se comportó como un hermano el resto de la tarde. Le habló de Nanako y de su marido, le enseñó los elefantes de madera que había traído de Ceilán y luego comieron las croquetas de salmón con una ensalada. Tuvo que aceptar que Kawamura había hecho un gran trabajo.

—La próxima semana, pollo asado —le dijo Ryoma a Sakuno mientras saboreaban un postre de yemas de huevo, frutas y helado que Kawamura había inventado—. Ahora no puedes hacerte para atrás. Harás de Kawa un buen cocinero sureño.

—Puede que a Kawamura san no le guste lo que yo cocino.

—Le gustará —afirmó Ryoma—. Si se niega lo haré limpiar la vajil­la de plata esta noche.

Un furioso tropel de palabras se oyó en la dirección en que estaba la cocina y a los pocos, segundos Kawamura apareció agitando los bra­zos.

—Algún día se irá —dijo Sakuno a Ryoma riendo.

—No se atrevería, ¿En qué otro lugar conseguiría un trabajo tan cómodo y un jefe con el que pudiera pelearse?

—Pobre Kawamura san —dijo Sakuno con una carcajada.

—Pobre de mí —suspiró Ryoma—. En cuanto te vayas esconderá mis cigarrillos.

—No lo culpo —replicó ella con una sonrisa.

Lo miró, pero la intimidad que habían recuperado la hizo ru­borizarse y apartó la vista. Su timidez hacía que Ryoma se sintiera protector.

—Te llevaré a casa —ofreció él levantándose de la mesa—. ¿Estarás lista el lunes a las seis de la mañana? Tenemos que tomar el tren bala para poder abordar el avión en Kyoto.

—Si, estaré lista —le aseguró.

En su interior se estaba maldiciendo por aceptar trabajar para él, lo que probablemente sería el peor error de su vida. Saori no opinaba lo mismo.

—Te gustará, y tú lo sabes —le dijo a su hija—. Y Ryoma se ocupará de ti.

—Supongo que estoy haciendo lo correcto —suspiró Sakuno.

—No te preocupes. Ya verás cómo todo sale muy bien.

Ryoma la recogió a las seis en punto del lunes. Iba elegante­mente vestido con un traje azul marino, el cabello muy bien peinado, afeitado y zapatos de un cuero negro muy brillante. Ella no se sentía tan elegante con el traje oscuro que tenía desde hacía dos años y la blusa blanca de algod­ón.

—¿Tenías que vestirse de oscuro? —le preguntó Ryoma tras des­pedirse de Saori.

—¿Mi traje? Es el único que tengo.

—Podría haberte adelantado algo de dinero para que te com­praras algo menos tristón.

—No es tristón —replicó ella—. Es muy elegante.

Y eso también parecía decir la mirada de Ryoma. Luego volvió a centrarse en la carretera.

—Siento que en tu primer día de trabajo tengas que venir a Estados Unidos en lugar de ir a la oficina para familiarizarte con todo, pero tengo que ir. Y tú debes ver lo que estamos haciendo allí. Te ayu­dará a comprender cómo es nuestro trabajo.

—Nunca he estado en América.

—O te encantará o lo odiarás. Especialmente la zona a la que vamos.

—¿Arena y serpientes de cascabel?

—Espera y verás —dijo él con una sonrisa.

Al cabo, de unas horas estaban volando sobre Arizona, Estados Unidos y Sakuno mira­ba a través de la ventana las colinas cortadas y la tierra rojiza antes de llegar al aeropuerto de Phoenix, Arizona.

—Yo creí que todo era plano,—le comentó a Ryoma.

—¿En serio? No será la única sorpresa que te lleves.

El tenía razón. Cuando se bajaron del avión se fijó en las montañas que se elevaban del suelo desértico, y al ir en un coche alquila­do hasta el centro de Phoenix se fijó en la abundante vegetación que había a ambos lados de la carretera. Era muy diferente a su lejana Japón, pero la variedad de colores y plantas mostraba la belleza de Arizona. El aire, claro y limpio, y las largas carreteras que corrían en línea recta hasta encontrarse en el horizonte trasmitían una sensación de paz. Ryoma disfrutaba viendo la fascinación de Sakuno ante aquel paisaje, y aquellas tierras que conocía tan bien aparecían ante él con nuevos ojos. Habían reservado habitaciones en un lujoso hotel en Mesa del Sol, un centro turístico, que no supondría competencia alguna para su proyecto.

—Es más grande de lo que imaginaba —le dijo mientras llegaban a Mesa del Sol, un pequeño grupo de edificios que se recortaba en la distancia.

—¿Quieres decir la tierra? Es por la falta de árboles —le ex­plicó—. Los horizontes parecen mayores porque no hay nada que los esconda. Si Arizona te parece grande, deberías ver Montana y el resto del continente.

—¿Hay alguna ciudad fantasma por aquí? —preguntó Sakuno de re­pente.

—Si, bastantes. Trataré de llevarte a alguna. ¿De acuerdo?

—¡De acuerdo! —exclamó Sakuno con una amplia sonrisa.

Las habitaciones del hotel estaban juntas y tenían una puerta de comunicación. Después de dejar las maletas se dirigieron al lugar en que Ryoma estaba construyendo el nuevo complejo. Sólo estaban he­chos los cimientos de algunos edificios y la primera planta de dos de ellos.

—Es muy bonito, Ryoma —le comentó Sakuno acerca del diseño de es­tuco que conjugaba con el paisaje desértico.

—A mi también me lo parece —asintió Ryoma.

Luego la acompañó al edificio principal, donde el jefe de obra, un gigante pelirrojo, los estaba esperando.

—Hank Jordan —lo presentó—, está a cargo del proyecto. Hank, esta es Sakuno, mi nueva secretaria.

—Me alegro de conocerte. – dijo en torpe inglés.

—¿Cómo va todo? —le preguntó Ryoma.

Mientras los dos hombres hablaban, Sakuno dio un paseo por lo que debían ser las oficinas del complejo, disfrutando de la amplitud de espacios y de la sencillez de las construcciones.

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó, Ryoma acercándose a ella al cabo, de un rato, y tomándola del brazo se dirigieron de nuevo, hacía el coche—. Habrá aproximadamente sesenta matrimonios, y se in­cluye un consultorio médico, un restaurante, un teatro, un pequeño supermercado, tiendas de ropa y una tienda de herramientas. Tendremos nuestra propia agua corriente y aire acondicionado.

—Suena como si fuera una ciudad del futuro —comentó ella.

—Ojalá lo sea —dijo él con una sonrisa—. Haremos un uso más lógico del espacio, con un énfasis especial en integrarnos en el eco­sistema en que estamos.

—¡Magnífico!

—Vamos a comer algo, ¿tienes hambre?

—Me comería hasta un plato de arena.

—Los tacos son mejores. Vamos.

Sakuno lo miró encantada. Se despidieron de Hank y volvieron a Mesa del Sol. La temperatura era sorprendente. Sakuno vestía ropa de invierno, pero hacía calor y la piscina climatizada era una tentación. Le gustaría haber tenido la ocurrencia de traer un traje de baño. Se cambió de ropa. Se puso unos texanos y una blusa rosa de tirantes y luego se soltó el pelo. Cuando se encontró con Ryoma en el comedor, también iba vestido con pantalones vaqueros y un jersey ligero, aunque ahora llevaba el mismo Stetson y las botas de cuero.

—¿Cansada?

Sakuno negó con la cabeza.

—Hace tiempo que no me encontraba tan bien —dijo riendo—Pero me da cargo de conciencia. Debería estar tomando notas o mecanografiando alguna cosa.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso —le aseguró Ryoma— Después de comer nos ocuparemos del papeleo. Si quieres podemos sentarnos junto a la piscina. ¿Has traído traje de baño?

—Como hacía tanto frío en Japón... – dice sonrojándose.

—Esto es Arizona —le dijo él. – Estamos en otro país…

Deslizó por su cuerpo una mirada posesiva que continuó hasta que se sentaron en una mesa junto a una ventana. Comieron tacos y fajitas con frijoles fritos y bebieron refrescos en unos grandes vasos. Sakuno estaba asombrada de tener tanta sed, y se preguntaba si era de­bido a la sequedad del clima desértico.

Ryoma guardó silencio durante la comida; al terminar se excusó y se dirigió a su habitación a buscar la cartera. Quedaron en reunirse junto a la piscina. Una vez allí, se sentaron en una mesa con som­brilla.

Ryoma comenzó a sacar documentos y le dio a Sakuno un cuaderno y un bolígrafo.

—Hora de trabajar —dijo—. Necesito que apuntes algunas cifras.

Si consigo una máquina de escribir, ¿puedes pasarlas a máquina esta tarde?

—Por supuesto —asintió ella.

No podía protestar, para eso había ido. Pero se había dado cuenta de que Ryoma estaba tenso desde que bajaron del avión y se preguntaba la razón. No podía saber que para él tenerla tan cerca era como una droga que lo hacía vulnerable y lo mantenía desasosegado y hambriento. El se esforzaba para que ella no se diera cuenta, pero el aspecto que tenía con aquellos texanos lo estaba volviendo loco. El trabajo, al menos, lo mantendría ocupado unas horas, tenía que resistirlo, no podía arriesgarse a perderla de nuevo por ser impaciente. Miró la mano que apoyaba sobre la mesa. Aún lucía el anillo de boda que Kintaro había puesto allí. Deseaba quitárselo y arrojarlo muy lejos, que olvidara que había pertenecido a Kintaro y hacerla completa­mente suya. Pero sabía que era imposible. A pesar de los defectos de Kintaro, Sakuno lo había querido. ¿Cómo podía competir con él ahora? Tal vez con el tiempo Sakuno se volviera hacía él. Se veía obligado a esperar que así fuera, porque era lo único que lo salvaba de la locu­ra.

¿Qué pasará ahora? Cada vez se pone más emocionante, Ryoma que no la deja y Sakuno que no sabe si seguir a su corazón o dejar que la dichosa culpa siga creciendo… Vamos Ryoma… Abréle los ojos a Sakuno, o sino aquí las lectoras lo hacen por ti, y no creo que les guste jeje… Chicas, sus reviews son importantes, en serio… Déjenme algunitos ¿si? Cuidense…


	4. Chapter 4

De nuevo aquí con esta preciosa adaptación para el RyoSaku que a tenido una agradable acogida, se los agradesco mucho chicas… Y también por sus reviews…

**_DISCLAIMER_**: POT no me pertenece, los derechos son de Konomi Takeshi san, y la novela menos es mía sino de la genialísima novelista Diana Palmer. Ahora a la adaptación…

**CAPITULO 4**

SAKUNO apenas tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por encontrarse en una habitación junto a la de Ryoma. El trabajo la abrumaba, sobre todo la correspondencia que debía ser atendida diariamente.

Estaba familiarizada con la máquina de escribir electrónica, lo que le ahorró mucho tiempo, pero la mayor parte del día estaba ocupada en transcribir el dictado de Ryoma en cartas que le satisfacieran lo bastante. A menudo, él reescribía la misma carta tres veces antes de permitir que la enviara. Mientras tanto pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la ciudad, y cuando volvía al hotel le daba nuevos encar­gos.

Sakuno tenía el suficiente trabajo como para haber mantenido ocupadas a tres secretarias. Ryoma se dio cuenta de que tenía algún problema a la hora de copiar.

—Dentro de poco será más fácil —le prometió al tercer día de estar en el hotel—. Por ahora hazlo sólo lo mejor que puedas. Cuando volvamos a Japón, le diré a otra chica que te ayude. Desde que Mai se marchó el trabajo parece haber aumentado, llevaba diez años conmigo y conocía cada faceta del negocio. Para cualquiera sería dificil acostumbrarse, así que no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo?.

Sakuno sonrió con alivio.

—De acuerdo. Empezaba a sentirme un poco incapaz.

—No lo eres. Mecanografías a una velocidad por encima de lo normal y en taquígrafía eres muy rápida, aunque poco ortodoxa —dijo chasqueando la lengua—. Lo conseguiremos. ¿Quieres que mañana vayamos a ver una ciudad fantasma?

—¿Podemos? —exclamó ella—. ¿Tenemos tiempo?

—Como has trabajado muy duro, si —contestó él mirando el reloj—. Dios mío, me olvidaba. Tengo una entrevista en el banco. Me voy corriendo. Pide algo de comer y estate pendiente del teléfono, me tiene que llamar un amigo de Londres. Anota lo que te diga.

—Lo haré — dijo viéndolo salir por la puerta, fascinada por su in­agotable torrente de energía.

Al día siguiente, después de comer, llenaron una nevera portátil de refrescos y salieron hacía el norte. Los dos vestían texanos y calzaban botas de cuero y él insistió en que ella llevara un sombrero para protegerse del intenso sol de aquella zona. Sakuno se sentó junto a él en un _jeep _y sonrió al comprobar que hacían buena pareja. La única diferencia evidente en sus prendas era el pañuelo rojo que lleva­ba ella alrededor del cuello. Hacía demasiado calor para llevar cha­queta, y Sakuno sabía que la manga larga de sus camisas serviría más para protegerlos del sol que del frfo.

—¿Adónde vamos? —le preguntó.

—A un sitio muy especlal —le contestó—. No lo encontrarás en ningún mapa turístico. Es una vieja mina de plata que perteneció a un antepasado de Hank. Le dije que quería enseñarte alguna ciudad fantasma y me sugirió que te trajera aquí. Me dio la llave de la puer­ta.

—Qué amable.

—Hank no es inmune a las mujeres —le dijo Ryoma mirándola de reojo—. Le gustaste.

—Pero si apenas hablé con él —protestó ella con un gesto de sor­presa.

—No eres consciente del encanto que tienes. Nunca he conocido a una muier menos vanidosa.

Podría haberle dicho que era así gracias a Kintaro, que encontraba una falta en cada parte de su cuerpo. Pero no se lo dijo.

—Había muchas minas en Arizona, ¿verdad?. —le preguntó.

—Había y hay —le respondió él—. Una de las más famosas es Silver King.

—¿No era Tombstone un yacimiento de plata?

—Si, originalmente si —le dijo riendo ante el interés que ella de­mostraba.

—Leí algo sobre Arizona cuando me dijiste que vendríamos, aunque la verdad es que todo me sorprende. Parece otro mundo.

—Si —asíntió él—. Eso fue lo primero que pensé la primera vez que vine. Cuando estemos en la mina pégate a mi como una lapa. Podrías caerte en algún hueco y no sería muy divertido.

Los ojos de Sakuno reflejaron cierto temor.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

—No. Hay por aquí algunas ciudades en las que se han derrum­bado algunos edificios por la gran cantidad de túneles que había ex­cavados bajo el suelo. Y algunas personas se han caído en pozos de minas abandonadas.

—Qué horrible —exclamó Sakuno con un temblor.

—No te separes de mi y yo cuidaré de ti, pequeña.

A Sakuno le palpitó el corazón al escuchar su voz protectora y tierna. Debía tener cuidado para no abandonarse, para no mostrar lo que sentía. Aunque no sería nada fácil. Con sólo estar sentada a su lado, no podía dejar de temblar.

—También hay algunas serpientes, así que fijate dónde pones el pie.

Al cabo de unos cuantos kilómetros, Ryoma se apartó de la carretera, y tomó un camino hasta una verja, cerrada. Abrió un gran portón con un candado, y después de conducir el coche al otro lado, lo cerró. Luego continuaron en el _jeep _hasta el valle donde estaba la mina. Había un pueblo abandonado de casas de adobe.

El viento no dejaba de soplar. Bajaron del coche; Sakuno caminaba sin separarse de Ryoma, sintiéndose insignificante en la vastedad de aquellos parajes. Aspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Casí podía escuchar voces.

—¿Soñando despierta? —le dijo él bromeando.

Sakuno se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo estaba escuchando a los fantasmas. Apostaría a que pueden contar algunas historias.

—No lo dudo.

—Toda esa gente que trabajó y vivió aquí... —dijo ella avanzando, entre las ruinas—... y que ahora está muerta. No te parece que no tiene sentido, Ryoma. ¿Para qué todo aquello?

—Buscaban sus sueños —respondió mirando el perfecto perfil de Sakuno—. Sabe Dios que algunos sueños valen cualquier esiuerzo.

Sakuno murmuró algo y luego se estiró perezosamente.

—Tengo hambre.

—Eres de los mios —bromeó Ryoma—. Voy por la cesta.

Al cabo de unos minutos estaban comiendo pollo frío con ensala­da y bebiendo refrescos.

—Es el Paraíso —suspiró sonriéndole.

Estaban sentados en unos escalones de piedra. El sol brillaba con intensidad y el viento continuaba soplando suavemente.

—Estoy segura de que aquí mismo tuvieron que venir de picnic muchos de los habitantes de esta ciudad. Esto debía de estar lleno de niños y madres furiosas con ellos porque se llenaban de polvo.

Ryoma se rió. Estaba encantado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz, tan en paz con el mundo y consigo mismo. Ver a Sakuno lo hacía sentirse lleno de vida. Era muy hermosa, cada parte de su cuerpo era bella, hasta su corazón. Nunca había querido a nadie como la quería a ella.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía tan relajada.

—Hacía mucho tempo que no me veías —le recordó con una son­risa llena de humor— Creo que alejarme de casa me ha ayudado mucho. Y tú también me estás ayudando mucho.

—No tienes por qué agradecerme nada —dijo él con sequedad mirando a la lejanía—. Yo necesitaba una secretaria y tú un trabajo. Sólo ha sido cuestión de negocios.

Sakuno sintió que su corazón desfallecía. Había esperado algo más que eso, aunque no permitió que él se diera cuenta de su decepción. ¿Qué podía esperar cuando el pasado había acabado con cualquier esperanza de futuro para ellos? Además, su complejo de culpa aún se interponía en su camino.

Cruzó las manos sobre el regazo.

—A pesar de todo has sido muy amable. Mamá decía que me es­taba echando a perder y tal vez tuviera razón. Después de... la muerte de Kintaro perdí el interés por todo.

Ryoma se quitó el sombrero y se pasó una mano por el pelo con un gesto de impaciencia.

—Supongo que es natural —dijo con calma—. Pero él está muer­to y tú no. Ya has perdido mucho tiempo tratando de vivir en el pasa­do.

Aquello era más cierto de lo que él suponía. Pero no a causa de Kintaro, sino porque deseaba con desesperación volver a aquella noche en la que Ryoma la había besado por primera vez. Deseaba tener una segunda oportunidad. Y era imposible.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó.

Recogió los desperdicios y los metió en una bolsa de basura. Ryoma agarró la nevera portátil y la llevó al coche, mientras Sakuno se sentaba en los escalones para contemplar aquel paisaje deshabita­do.

—¿Tenemos que entrar ahora? —le preguntó a Ryoma cuando volvió—. Se está tan bien aquí.

—Podemos quedarnos —respondió sentándose en el escalón su­perior al suyo.

De repente se deslizó hacía su escalón de manera que el cuerpo de Ivy quedó entre sus piernas, y le rodeó la cintura con las manos.

—Tranquila —le dijo al notar que se ponía rígida—. Nos quedare­mos aquí y escucharemos cómo sopla el viento, ¿de acuerdo?

Sakuno tragó saliva, sentía el calor de su cuerpo tras ella y tenía miedo de revelar su vulnerabilidad. Pero era demasíado placentero como para protestar.

—De acuerdo —aceptó suavemente y trató de tranquilizarse.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Pensaba que podía permitirse saborear unos pocos instantes en el cielo, y luego volvería al trabajo sin quejarse.

Ryoma la estrechó entre sus brazos, de manera que su pecho y su estómago quedaron pegados a la espalda de Sakuno.

—¿Estás bien? —le susurró al oido.

Ella tuvo la sensación de que eran las dos únicas personas en el mundo .

—Si —murmuró.

Él le acarició el pelo con la mejilla y se sintió en paz por primera vez desde hacía muchos años. Sakuno olía a rosas, recordó las noches de dolor en que suspiraba por tenerla entre sus brazos. Pensaba que era asombroso que le permitiera estrecharla contra su cuerpo. Tal vez sintiera necesidad de tocarlo, como él a ella, pero por desgracia el pasado permanecía.

Sakuno miró las manos que la estrechaban y comparó la palidez de sus propios dedos con los de aquellas enormes manos.

—Tienes unas manos muy grandes —murmuró acariciándolas.

—Las tuyas son muy elegantes —replicó con voz profunda—. Nunca has estudiado música, ¿verdad?

—No. Quise, pero en casa nunca tuvieron dinero. Papá murió cuando yo era muy jóven.

—No llegué a conocerlo. Nos mudamos a Kioto cuando tú es­tabas en el colegio, pero ya sólo eran tú y tu madre.

—Tu familla se portó muy bien con nosotras —le dijo—. Yo quería mucho a tu madre.

—Todos la querían —reflexionó él en voz muy baja—. Era una dama, una verdadera dama.

Sakuno abrió los ojos y miró las sombras cambiantes, rojas, anaran­jadas, amarillas.

—A tu padre siempre me cuesta más recordarlo, no sé por qué.

—Siempre estaba fuera de casa. Le gustaba ganar dinero a su manera, amaba a mi madre. Pero le hizo daño. Nunca fue muy afec­tuoso. Incluso ahora es una suerte si nos llama por Navidad.

—¿Te sientes solo, Ryoma? —le preguntó apoyando la mano sobre las suyas.

—Si. ¿Tú no? ¿No lo está todo el mundo? —le respondió mirando sus rojizos cabellos y sintiendo la sangre correr a toda velocidad gracias al contacto con su cuerpo.

—Supongo que si.

Recorrió uno de sus dedos con su indice, sin darse cuenta de la sensualidadde aquel gesto hasta que oyó que él contenía la res­piracion y apretaba las manos.

—Ten cuidado, preciosa —le murmuró Ryoma al oido—. Podría interpretar mal ese gesto.

A Sakuno le dio un vuelco al corazón. El tono de su voz había sido inconfundible. Sintió debilidad en las rodillas y se alegró de estar sentada.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —le dijo con suavidad.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué no te has casado?

Ryoma apretó las manos sobre el estómago de Sakuno antes de relajarlas y dejarlas apoyadas sobre sus muslos con un gesto lleno de famillaridad.

—El matrimonio es un asunto muy serio —le contestó—. Y yo, no creo en el divorcio.

—Debes haber... pensado en ello —dijo, y su voz desfalleció.

No podía pedirle que apartara las _manos _de su piernas, pero aquel tacto era como fuego. Nunca había sentido su cuerpo tan vivo.

—¿En qué? —le susurró al oído antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

—En el matrimonio —consiguió decirle ella.

—Una vez, quizá —dijo y puso las manos sobre su estómago, justo debajo de sus pechos—. Estás temblando.

—Bueno... y qué esperas... si me tocas... de esa manera —dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada.

—¿De qué manera? —preguntó murmurándole al oido.

Y le puso las manos sobre los senos, de manera que sus pezones

se endurecieron instantáneamente.

—¡Ryoma!

—Estoy seguro de que no te sorprende tanto —le dijo con un tono burlón—. Después de todo eres una viuda, no una virgen.

Sakuno tembló al sentir que Ryoma apretaba aún más su piel, atrayén­dola contra si.

—Fui yo... aquella noche —dijo temblando de placer—. iMe rechazaste!

—Si.

"Aquella noche" podía oir el ruego de su voz, probar su piel de seda; su cuerpo hizo un movimiento involuntario. Luego profirió una maldición y se puso de pie antes que ella pudiera darse cuenta. Se dio la vuelta y encendió un cigarrillo. Subió otros dos escalones para apartarse de ella y evitar la tentación de poseerla. Tenía que recu­perar el control. Era demasiado pronto, pero en cuanto la tocaba perdía el mando, así que debería mantener las distancias.

Sakuno lo miró desconcertada. Estaba temblando, apenas podía creer que la hubiera tocado de aquella forma. Cruzó los brazos para prote­ger sus pechos.

—Será mejor que volvamos —sugirió Ryoma secamente.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajar los escalones en dirección al _jeep. _Le abrió la puerta, pero ni siquiera la miró.

Sakuno se sentía demasiado insegura como para pronunciar una palabra, así que permanecieron en un tenso silencio hasta que llegaron al hotel. No podía creer que todo se hubiera estropeado tan pronto, pero, no se atrevía a preguntar qué había hecho o dicho para que él se portara de un modo tan frío. Al llegar al hotel fue cortés y educa­do, pero ella se dio cuenta de que quería mantener las distancias. No podía equivocarse, lo que había ocurrido no se debía a otra causa que a la proximidad y a que él llevaba mucho tiempo sin estar con una mujer. No debía soñar. No podía abandonarse a su necesi­dad de tener a Ryoma, así que debía agradecerle que no hubiera permitido que las cosas fueran mas lejos. Al fin y al cabo no estaba enamorado de ella, se trataba tan sólo del mismo deseo que lo arrebató cuando ella sólo tenía dieciocho años.

Al día siguiente volvieron a Japón luego de casi dos días de viaje. Ryoma la llevó a casa.

—¿Puedes ir a la oficina mañana? —le preguntó.

—Si. Estaré allí a las ocho y media en punto. Gracias por el viaje —añadió educadamente evitando mirarlo a los ojos—. La he pasado muy bien.

—Hasta que yo estropeé las cosas, querrás decir —dijo él con frialdad—. Bueno, aquí todo será más fácil. Habrá mucha gente a nuestro alrededor y tendré que mantenerme a raya.

Sakuno lo miró con curiosidad.

—Olvidalo —dijo con una mirada de desafio—. Hasta mañana.

—Está bien.

Estaba claro que tenía prisa por irse. Salió del coche y dejó la maleta de Sakuno en la entrada. Intercambió un rápido saludo con Saori, volvió al coche y se marchó.

—¿Se divirtieron? —le preguntó Saori después de darle un abrazo.

—Era un viaje de negocios, mamá, no unas vacaciones. Pero si, la pasamos bien.

Saori no hizo más preguntas y Sakuno no dijo nada más.

Ryoma le puso una ayudante a Sakuno al día siguiente y él mismo, le enseñó las cuestiones más importantes de su nuevo trabajo. Dio gracias al cielo porque, al menos, él parecía mostrarse un poco más accesible que el día anterior.

—Ya sé que parece que son muchas cosas —observó Ryoma cuando acabó de informarla de cuales eran sus deberes—. Pero ten­drás una ayudante y te adaptarás muy pronto.

—Por supuesto que lo haré.

—Te queda bien el rosa —le dijo Ryoma alabando la blusa de ese color que llevaba con un traje de chaqueta de aspecto muy profe­sional—. Pero muy bien.

Sakuno se ruborizó, esbozó una sonrisa y lo miró. Le sacaba casí un palmo y era fuerte y deliciosamente másculino. Luego se fijó en su boca y deseó besarle. Aquel inesperado deseo le aceleró el pulso.

—Gracias —le dijo casí sin aliento.

El no podía apartar los ojos de ella y ella se sentía desnuda frente a su mirada. Al mismo tiempo ella hacía que él se sintiera como un niño, y aquella vulnerabilidad lo ponía furioso.

—¿Me he equivocado en algo? —preguntó Sakuno con desaliento.

Se había quedado mirándola tan fijamente que las chicas de las otras mesas comenzaron a murmurar.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó Ryoma.

—No dejas de mirarme.

—¿Eh? —exclamó, se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada—. Bueno, espero que no tengas ningún problema, porque tengo una reunión.

—Podré arreglarmelas —musitó comiéndoselo con los ojos antes de bajar la mirada—. Gracias por la ayuda,

—Ha sido un placer —se despidió.

Se dispuso a marcharse, pero, al pasar a su lado la miró a los ojos. Llevaba un traje oscuro, nadie podría dudar que era un hombre de negocios. El traje le sentaba perfectamente y su henchura moldeaba las poderosas lineas de su cuerpo. Sakuno casí gritó al admirar su maravillosa y másculina perfección.

—Te llevaría a comer —dijo él con suavidad—, pero seríamos motivo de habladurías.

—Si —asíntió ella con una tímida sonrisa—. Gracias por decirmelo de todas formas.

—Tendrás que venir el sábado.

—¿Por qué?

—A mi casa, para seguir enseñando a Kawamura.

—De acuerdo.

—¿No te importa?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Kawa san es un alumno muy aplicado, y me gusta.

—Tú también le gustas a él. Hasta luego —dijo y se marchó.

Ella lo miró mientras se alejaba. Debía ser el hombre más asombroso del mundo, pero parecía estar solo, tanto en la oficina como entre la multitud. No sabía dónde estaba su pensamiento. Se preguntaba si al­guna vez estaría lo bastante cerca de él como para conocerlo bien.

Una de las secretarias la llamó para que atendiera unas cuestiones sobre el proyecto de Arizona, con lo que apartó de su mente por unos minutos sus preocupaciones sobre Ryoma.

Después de todo estaba allí para trabajar, no para soñar con el jefe.

- - - - - - -

**Nota de Adaptadora:** Vaya, el viajecito se podría decir que fue un buen paso, pero lastimosamente Ryoma que no quería llegar más allá practicamente la asustó, pobre Sakuno, ahora la pobre no sabe que pensar, cada vez luce más confundida, pero al parecer nuestro Ryoma sí que la quiere, pero no la quiere presionar, él también la está viendo negra con todo el asunto del difunto marido. Ambos van por el mismo camino pero se pierden XDDD Vaya con estos despistados, más o menos ya se ve como será la relación de ellos, pero esperen que las cosas se pondran realmente excitantes y emocionantes cuando hagan otro viajecito, no les adelanto más pero les aseguro que no las defraudará…

Sus reviews chicas, saben que son importantes para nosotras las autoras, pero en esta ocasión, **Adaptadora**… No se olviden… JANE…


	5. Chapter 5

Que tal chicas… Ya sé que no es 25 pero aquí les traigo como regalo dos capitulos seguidos, que espero disfruten, y sobre todo advertir que más abajo hay un pequeño lime, así las personas susceptibles abstenerse, conste que advertí…

**_DISCLAIMER_**: POT no me pertenece, los derechos son de Konomi Takeshi san, y la novela menos es mía sino de la genialísima novelista Diana Palmer. Esto debí ponerlo desde el principio, pero más vale tarde que nunca, esta adaptación es sin motivo de **LUCRO. **Ahora a la adaptación…

**- - - - - - -**

**CAPITULO 6**

Era una suerte que a Sakuno le gustara viajar, porque a la semana siguiente Ryoma tuvo que ir a Jacksonville, en Estados Unidos. Y se la llevó con él. Reservaron una suite en un lujoso hotel sobre el rio St. John's.

Comieron en un restaurante que había en la misma calle del hotel, un lugar fabuloso que daba la impresión de estar tallado en el tronco de un gigantesco árbol. El servicio era maravilloso y probó el mejor marisco de su vida. Después volvieron caminando al hotel siguiendo la orilla del rio. Guardaban silencio, y Ryoma parecía pen­sativo, tal como había estado desde que llegaron a la ciuclad. Los dos vestían ropa informal, él pantalones oscuros y un jersey amarillo de tejido muy ligero, y ella un vestido blanco de organdi con un pañuelo alrededor del cuello— Sakuno se preguntaba con cuántas mujeres habría estado en aquel mismo lugar, porque parecía conocer el camino de memoria.

Una pareja con tres chiquillos se aproximaba hacía ellos; de re­pente uno de los niños salió corriendo en dirección al río. La madre gritó, pero Ryoma fue más rápido que el grueso padre del niño, corrió hacía él y lo tomó en brazos. El niño no paraba de reir cuando Ryoma lo entregó a sus horrorizados padres.

—Es muy rápido —les dijo Ryoma.

—Más de lo que usted pueda imaginar —repuso la madre son­riendo aliviada—. iMuchas gracias!

—Supongo que tendré que perder unos cuantos kilos —comentó el padre demostrando la misma gratitud que había expresado su mujer.

El niño, rubio y de ojos azules, trataba de volver al suelo.

—Peces —le decía a su padre—. Mamá me ha dicho que el río tiene peces y quiero verlos.

—Los peces casí te muerden en la nariz, tigre —le dijo Ryoma con una sonrisa.

El padre del niño saludó a Sakuno, que había llegado junto a ellos. Ryoma se dio cuenta de que el hombre se fijaba con detalle en su preciosa figura. Cuando el hombre notó que Ryoma lo estaba obser­vando apartó la vista inmedíatamente.

—¿Están usted y su mujer de vacaciones? —le preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Unas vacaciones de trabajo —replicó Ryoma secamente y rodeó los hombros de Sakuno con un brazo—. Y será mejor que regresemos. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Ryoma se quedó mirándolos marchar sorprendido y molesto por los celos que aquel hombre había despertado en él. Pero no podía permitir que Sakuno se diera cuenta porque habría sentido algo de temor.

—Un niño simpático —comentó—. Un auténtico caracter.

—Te gustan los niños, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sakuno sonriéndole mien­tras seguían caminando.

No le dijo nada del brazo que le rodeaba los hombros y él no hizo intención de apartarlo. Trató de adaptarse a su paso, y aunque al principio andaban torpemente y a destiempo, poco a poco lo consiguió.

—Si, me gustan los niños —afirmó él al cabo de un rato mirándola—. No sabes mucho acerca de mi, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, sé que te gusta comer, que ganas mucho dinero, que siempre estás ocupado y que tienes un gran corazón —contestó con una sonrisa—. Pero, supongo que no sé mucho acerca de ti —"excepto que te quiero", podría haber añadido.

Ryoma se detuvo y se volvió hacía ella. Apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros mientras las luces de Jacksonville iluminaban la noche y el ruido del tráfico parecía detenerse por un momento.

—No sigas huyendo —le dijo inesperadamente.

Ella no podía verle los ojos, pero la hubiera tranquilizado porque su voz sonaba muy extraña.

—No... no te entiendo —murmuró.

—Si que me entiendes —replicó él respirando agitadamente—Sakuno, sé que te hice daño, pero ahora has crecido y tal vez entiendas que un hombre puede comportarse de un modo irracional cuando se siente dolido y frustrado.

Notaba sus cálidas manos sobre los hombros y se sentía ligera como la noche. Lo miró en la oscuridad, deseando dar el paso que aproximaría su cuerpo al suyo. Quería que la abrazara para dar rienda suelta a todas las emociones que despertaba en ella. Kintarou nunca le había hecho sentir ni la confusión ni el placer que sentía junto a Ryoma.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo —le dijo después de elegir la palabras—. Ryoma, aún es... muy pronto...

—Otra vez Kintarou, ¿No es eso? —dijo apretando las manos—. Por Dios, lo sacaré de tu cabeza.

Se inclinó y la besó. No pudo evitarlo. Al sentir el cuerpo suave y cálido bajo sus brazos no pudo contenerse. Gimió con desesperación mientras la besaba, y el ruido de los latidos de sus corazones apagó el del tráfico.

Sakuno se sentía arder mientras él la besaba y deseaba dejarse llevar por el torrente de sensaciones que se despertaban en ella. Pero no pudo, y trató de apartarse de él. El ardor de Ryoma la atemorizaba porque era violento, violento como...

—iComo Kintarou!

Ryoma se apartó inmedíatamente cuando oyó a Sakuno pronunciar el nombre del otro. En su rostro se dibujo una mueca implacable.

—iMaldito Kintarou!

Luego se dio la vuelta metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Estaba ardiendo de deseo y todo lo que ella había hecho era acor­darse de aquel hombre. Sakuno se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había hecho. No había querido pronunciar el nombre de su marido, pero el compor­tarniento violento de Ryoma le había devuelto unos recuerdos do­lorosos. Se acercó, pero él no quiso mirarla a la cara. Extendió el brazo y puso la mano sobre su espalda con ternura. Ryoma dio un respingo, al sentir aquel contacto.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —comenzó a decirle—. Pero estás equivocado. No lo dije porque...

El sonido de un camión añogó su voz, y Ryoma siguió caminando.

—Ryoma —le dijo de nuevo cuando estaban en el vestíbulo.

El le tendió la llave de la suite.

—Sube tú —le dijo—. Yo tengo algo que hacer.

Antes que pudiera decir nada él se fue en dirección al restaurante. Sakuno dejó caer los brazos con rabia y subió a la habitación.

Tal vez el destino quería mantenerlos apartados, pensaba Sakuno. Se dejó caer sobre la cama desfallecida. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas abandonarse a sus sentimientos por Ryoma, deseaba abrazarlo y amarlo. Pero no comprendía su furia, la rudeza con que la había tratado. Ryoma no podía comprender que cuando se portaba así le recordaba a su marido y ella no podía decirselo. Sin embargo, mientras hubiera secretos entre ellos, no habría ninguna esperanza para el amor. Aquella noche volvió a tener una vieja pesadilla. Kintarou la sujetaba de los brazos y la sacudía, acusándola de engañarlo con Ryoma. Estaba borracho y se reía mientras la desnudaba, forzáindola después hasta hacerle daño. Olía a alcohol y comenzo a gritar.

—iSakuno, despierta!

Sakuno sintió que unas manos la estaban sujetando. Miró hacía arriba con los ojos llenos de lágrimás. Estaba cubierta de sudor y no deja­ba de temblar.

—¿Estás bien? Gritabas como una loca —le preguntó Ryoma, que estaba junto a ella con la chaqueta del pijama desabrochada, lo que le permitía ver su pecho cubierto de vello.

Su sola presencia allí, sobre la cama, bastaba para que se le secara la boca. Le parecía increible que su cuerpo medio desnudo pudiera afectarla tanto, cuando nunca le había gustado ver a Kintarou de aquella manera. Pero Ryoma era diferente. Sólo con mirarlo sentía un temblor en todo su cuerpo. Con un gesto nervioso trató de arreglarse el camisón.

—Tuve una pesadilla.

—Sobre Kintarou, supongo.

—Si.

—Me asombra que te importe tanto después de todo lo que te hizo.

Sakuno se quedó mirando su torso desnudo.

—Era mi marido —apuntó con voz ronca—, y le debía fidelidad, si no algo más.,

—¿Incluso después de su muerte? —preguntó él sin poder evitar­lo.

Sakuno cerró los ojos. Cómo podía decirle que su obsesión por él la había conducido al matrimonio con Kintarou. No había forma posible de que pudiera confesarselo.

—Levántate —dijo él inesperadamente pasándole una mano por el pelo—. Te traeré algo de beber.

Sabía que tenía algo de brandy en su habitación, y a ella no le gustaba el alcohol. Ya la había hecho sufrir bastante.

—Ya sabes que no bebo.

Ryoma la miró a los ojos.

—Bueno, yo lo hago cuando la ocasíón lo exige. Y no me vas a decir que no necesitas algo que te ayude a dormir. Vamos.

Se levantó aunque no quería hacerlo. No tenía bata y se quedó de pie junto a la cama tan sólo con el camisón blanco de algodón que marcaba sus senos, antes de caerle hasta los tobillos. Con el ­pelo sobre los hombros parecía un ángel caído.

—Trataré de no mirar —le dijo él con calma.

Se dio la vuelta y ella lo siguió al lujoso salón de la suite. Ryoma sirvió el brandy en dos vasos y se acomodaron en el sofá. Sakuno se sentó con las piernas cruzadas debajo del camisón.

—Todavía me tienes miedo? —preguntó él—. No soy más peli­groso de lo que pueda serlo cualquier otro hombre. Pero en mi caso, además, me haría falta una invitación que no dejara lugar a dudas. ¿Eso te deja más tranquila?

Sakuno se quedó mirando el vaso de brandy. Probablemente sería una bebida exquisita, pero no lo sabía. Todo lo que Kintarou había tenido en casa era whisky barato.

—Tengo miedo de la mayoría de los hombres —afirmó al cabo de un minuto.

La pesadilla la había dejado exhausta y se sentía demasiado ago­tada como para fingir.

—Trata de vivir entre amenazas y violencia durante tres años y ya verás cómo te afecta.

—Sé que te pegó al menos una vez —aseguró Ryoma apretando la mandibula—. Sólo un ciego no habría visto las señales. Te dije que por eso me mantuve alejado. Saori juraba que tú estabas loca­mente enamorada y se muy bien la poca consideración en que se tienen algunas mujeres cuando se trata del hombre al que aman.

Sakuno no sabía qué hacer. Ryoma tenía una idea completamente equivocada de su lealtad hacía Kintarou, pero no había forma de sacarlo de su error sin contar cosas que no se atrevía a decirle. Bebió un trago de brandy y el silencio pareció espesarse. Ryoma encendió un cigarillo y comenzó a fumar. Parecía agotado y probablemente lo es­taba porque vivía a un ritmo endiablado.

Sakuno suspiró. El sabor del brandy no le disgustaba, pero no estaba acostumbrada al alcohol y comenzaba a sentir sus efectos, sentía un placentero mareo y comenzaba a tranquilizarse.

—¿Qué habría ocurrido si no te hubieras marchado, Ryoma? —le preguntó mirándolo.

Se puso tenso. Terminó su copa y apagó el cigarrillo.

—Si te parece que ya puedes dormir, yo me despido —dijo levan­tándose.

Ella también se levantó, tambaleándose ligeramente. El parecía mucho más alto cuando ella estaba descalza. Se detuvo frente a él y lo miró, fijándose en su másculina presencia.

—Kintarou era todo blanco cuando no llevaba ropa —dijo con dificul­tad.

—Es que yo paso mucho tiempo en el campo —dijo él, y apretó la mandibula.

—Y él también.

—Kintarou era de piel pálida, yo soy moreno. Sakuno...

Ella tocó su pecho, dudando un poco, tenía los dedos frios pero a él le quemaban como velas encendidas. Se tensó y le tomó la mano para apartarla de su pecho, pero no pudo. El olor del cuerpo de Sakuno le penetraba por la nariz con mucha intensidad.

—No —le dijo con calma—. Así no.

Ella respiró profundamente.

—Como en los viejos tiempos —habló con voz ronca—. Me acusas de querer apartarme de ti, cuando eres tú el que me echa de su lado.

Sakuno se daba cuenta de que estaba bebida, pero sentía el dolor del rechazo y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Por qué? —susurró.

—Porque no es el momento ni el lugar apropiado —repuso él con enfado.

Apretó su mano contra el pecho.

—Siénteme—le espetó con aspereza mientras le acariciaba el pelo con la otra mano—. Siente lo que me has hecho —se refería al furioso latido de su corazón—. Nunca he conocido a otra mujer que me hiciera sentir lo que tú.

—¿Es todo lo que sientes? ¿Sólo deseo? —le preguntó con tris­teza.

Ryoma estaba a punto de perder el control, tenía que apartarse de ella cuando aún estaba a tiempo.

—Ya sabes lo que pienso respecto a los compromisos, ¿verclad? —le gritó.

—No los quieres —afirmó ella—. Nunca los querrás.

Agachó la vista y dejó caer el brazo del pecho de Ryoma.

—Lo siento. Me siento un poco rara.

—Estás bebida —corrigió él—. Y es hora de que te acuestes.

—Me parece que me voy a caer —murmuró ella con una risita.

—No importa.

Sakuno dio un profundo suspiro y sintió que el mundo se desvanecía en torno a ella.

Ryoma la sostuvo antes que cayera y la llevó a la habitación. La metió entre las sábanas, recordándose a cada segundo que debía contenerse. Parecía un ángel dormido, con el pelo revuelto sobre la cara y los ojos cerrados mostrando sus largas pestanas. Era la mujer más bella que jamás había conocido y la amaba desesperadamente. Pero aún estaba obsesionada con su marido y él no podía competir con un fantasma. Profirió una maldición y salió de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, Ryoma se quedó dormido por primera vez en muchos años. Cuando entró en la habitación, Sakuno estaba desayu­nando.

—iOh! —exclamó ella—, estaba a punto de llamarte.

Pero se alegraba de no haberlo hecho. Recordaba con cierto em­barazo la noche pasada. Con un gesto inconsciente se estiró la blusa que caía sobre sus pantalones negros.

—Vamos a comer algo —propuso él—. Luego nos iremos a ver St. Augustine.

—¿Al Castillo de San Marcos? —le preguntó con entusiasmo.

—Si, y si quieres también al museo de Ripley de Objetos Increibles.

Sakuno le sirvió una taza de té y se la pasó por encima de la mesa, con los ojos fijos en la camiseta verde de cuello abierto que él vestía. El color iba muy bien con sus ojos dorados y el cuello permitía una visión muy seductora de su pecho. Recordó haberlo acariciado y sintió de nuevo la misma sensación confusa. ¿Aprendería alguna vez a no arrojarse en sus brazos?

—Siento lo de anoche.

—Ya lo supongo —replicó él con una voz cortante y profunda—. ¿Te duele la cabeza?

—Un poco. Tomaré dos aspirinas.

—El aire del mar te ayudará; come algo, anda.

Sakuno comío la tostada, pero nada más.

—No quería decir que sentía haber bebido —comenzó a decirle.

—Si lo que quieres es pedirme disculpas por algo más, olvídalo —le dijo sin mirarla—. Termina el café y vámonos.

Fueron bordeando la costa por la carretera número uno hasta St. Augustine, la ciuclad más antigua de todo Estados Unidos. El magnifico fuerte dejó a Sakuno sin aliento. Estaba situado en un brazo de tierra que dominaba la bahía de Matanzas, en el océano Atlántico. Construido en piedra, sus muros eran grises, modelados por el tiempo. Estaba rodeado por un foso y los turistas tenían que cruzarlo a través de un puente de madera. Su historla se remontaba a un pasado muy lejano, había sido levantado en 1565 y había pertenecido a España, a Francia, a Inglaterra y, finalmente, a Estados Unidos desde 1672. Una curiosidad interesante era que la tribu de los apaches chiri­cauas fue aprisionada en el fuerte después de la derrota de Jerónimo, a finales del siglo pasado. Sakuno se preguntaba cómo se habrían sentido aquellos habitantes del desierto confinados entre aquellos muros en los que el único espacio abierto era un pequeño patio que ahora estaba plantado de césped. Imaginó a los españoles, y a los primeros norteamericanos. La historia se respiraba en aquel lugar, y si los fantasmas existen, era seguro que allí había muchos. Temblaba ligeramente por la atmósiera de aquel sitio y por la fría brisa que soplaba desde el mar. No había llevado abrigo, pero Ryoma se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros.

—No creía que pudiera hacer este frío —comentó Ryoma.

—Yo estoy bien, pero tú te vas a enfriar sin la chaqueta —dijo Sakuno.

El la agarró de los hombros y le sonrió. Estaban rodeados por un grupo de turistas de la tercera edad que seguían a un guía.

Sakuno estaba aterrorizada por la influencla que Ryoma tenía sobre ella. No pudo resistirlo e hizo un movimiento para apartarse de tal forma que las manos de él quedarón sobre sus pechos. Esperó que apartara el brazo, pero no lo hizo. Ella lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que él llevaba observándola algún tiempo. Se quedaron quietos contemplándose, mientras el viento soplaba añogando la voz del guía, que comenzaba a alejarse. Luego Ryoma miró hacía abajo y movió las manos. Le acarició los pezones con un movimiento suave que le hacía temblar las piernas. Luego la miró mientras respiraba profundamente y su pecho se agitaba.

—No deberías hacer eso —le dijo Sakuno.

—Entonces no me dejes —replicó desafiante.

Sakuno podía escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón. Sintió un escalofrío y se adelantó un poco para apoyar la cabeza sobre el ancho pecho de Ryoma.

—Ryoma —murmuró.

Ryoma sintió un gran placer, aunque no olvidaba que ella era muy vulnerable y que por lo tanto no debía aprovecharse. Dios sabía que había tratado de guardar las distancias, sobre todo porque Sakuno aún pensaba en Kintarou, pero ahora no podía hacer otra cosa. Sentirla cerca era como una droga y él no podía detenerse.

—Quédate quieta.

Le desabrochó la blusa lentamente. Ella sabía que debería haber protestado pero no podía, era demasiado placentero. Sintió la yema de sus dedos acariciar su piel y dio un respingo. El inclinó la cabeza y la miró, echando una ojeada al grupo que se alejaba. Sabía que no debía haber empezado. La sangre parecía a punto de estallarle en las venas, se daba cuenta de que aquello no les ayudaría, pero Sakuno lo seducía por completo y ya hacía demasiado tiempo que la deseaba. Fijándose en su piel rosada, apartó la ropa para ver los pezones erguidos.

—Ryoma —susurró ella.

—Precioso. No he podido dormir esta noche imaginándote desnuda, tus pechos desnudos dentro de mi boca...

Sakuno lanzó un gemido.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad? —susurró con voz ronca—. A mi también. Pero si te beso ahi perderé la cabeza, y creo que tú también, y no hemos venido aquí para convertimos en una atracción para los turistas.

Sakuno respiraba con dificultad, con la boca entreabierta. Se apoyó contra él con fuerza.

—0h, Dios, qué momento para desearnos —dijo él mordiéndole la oreja.

Vio cómo el grupo de turistas comenzaba a alejarse por la escalera y dio gracias al cielo, porque su cuerpo ardía como el propio infierno. La apartó lo justo para colocar las manos entre sus cuerpos. Comenzó a acariciar sus pechos mientras la besaba en la frente casí sin aliento: ella permanecía sumisa en sus brazos, distrutando de la ternura de sus manos. Ryoma se daba cuenta de que estaba temblando, pero veía que no se resistía, sino que se ofrecía a sus caricias. Estaba embriagada por el olor de su cuerpo.

—Mírame —le pidió—. Quiero ver tus ojos mientras te estoy mirando.

Ella le obedeció y lo miró a los ojos. Contuvo la respiración al sentir que sus manos abarcaban sus pechos y los pulgares acariciaban sus ardientes pezones.

—Alguien puede vernos —protestó con la respiración entrecortada.

—No. Acaban de irse.

Y al decirlo, el último de los turistas desapareció escalera abajo.

—Al fin solos —dijo y la besó.

Aquella vez Sakuno no sintió ninguna violencia. Y su boca respondió al ruego de aquella boca, que le pedía un contacto más profundo. Su corazón le pertenecía, y lo único que quería era estar lo más cerca de él durante el mayor tiempo posible. Lo abrazó y se apretó contra su cuerpo. Ryoma la asíó por las caderas y la atrajo hacía si sin dejar de besarla. Sakuno se dio cuenta de su evidente excitación al sentir la poderosa presión sobre su vientre. Ryoma no dejaba de asombrarse de que ella no se resistiera y levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Ella había comenzado a moverse ritmicamente apretándose contra él.

—¿Lo sientes?

—Si —replicó ella, ruborizándose un poco ante su mirada mali­ciosa y ardiente.

—Agradece a las estrellas que no estemos en la habitación. A esto es a lo que me has estado invitando toda la semana cada vez que me mirabas.

Aquello no era lo que ella quería escuchar. Palideció ante aquella insinuación, que significaba que ella lo había estado provocando.

—Tú empezaste —le dijo.

—No, fuiste tú —replicó él y volvió a mirar hacía sus senos—. No llevas sostén. ¿Es para que me sea más fácil besártelos?

Sakuno se ruborizó y cerró la blusa, abrochándosela rópidamente con manos temblorosas. Ryoma siempre encontraba un medio de aver­gonzarla cuando las cosas se escapaban de su control, aunque tal vez ni siquiera él supiera por qué. Se apartó de ella, encendió un cigarrillo y se quedó mirando hacía la bahía. Aún sentía ansiedad. Se preguntaba por qué ella continua­ba haciendo lo mismo. Y entonces tuvo una horrible sospecha.

—¿Has perdido el interés por el sexo? —le preguntó brusca­mente, mirándola con ojos amenazadores.

- - - - - - -

**Notas de Adaptadora: **O.O Vaya, esos dos si que son ¡BOOM! ¿Cómo podríamos describirlos? Ambos se quieren y se desean, pero está el sentido de culpa por parte de Sakuno, que por cierto si fuera ella para nada le sería fiel a un marido así, ¿qué cosas tienes en la cabeza niña? Y Ryoma que no se queda atrás, la quiere y mucho, no quiere adelantarse pero nadie lo culpa es tan humano… De todas maneras, la falta de comunicación en ambos es bastante elocuente, se tienen que decir algo… Pero… yo sé algo que ustedes no, queridas lectoras, sigan leyendo que ya subo el siguiente cap. Espero que hayan pasado una feliz Navidad aunque sea tarde, pero nunca está demás… JANE


	6. Chapter 6

Que tal chicas… Ya sé que no es 25 pero aquí les traigo como regalo dos capitulos seguidos, que espero disfruten, y sobre todo advertir que más abajo hay un pequeño lime, así las personas susceptibles abstenerse, conste que advertí…

**_DISCLAIMER_**: POT no me pertenece, los derechos son de Konomi Takeshi san, y la novela menos es mía sino de la genialísima novelista Diana Palmer. Esto debí ponerlo desde el principio, pero más vale tarde que nunca, esta adaptación es sin motivo de **LUCRO. **Ahora a la adaptación…

**- - - - - - -**

**CAPITULO 6**

SAKUNO se quedó sorprendida por la pregunta y tardó unos segun­dos en darse cuenta de lo que Ryoma quería decir. Que si había perdido el interés por el sexo. Lo cierto era que para ella no había sido más que algo odioso, nada más que una humillante ame­naza. Lo miró en tanto se abrochaba nerviosamente la chaqueta. No sabía por qué le hacía aquella pregunta después de la dulce intimi­dad que habían compartido.

—¿Tú qué crees? —preguntó después de un largo silencio.

Luego se dio la vuelta y se asomó a los muros que daban a la bahía de Matanzas. Ryoma se acercó a su lado con el cigarrillo encendido en la mano, pero no la miró.

—Me... pones nervioso —dijo por fin.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —contestó pasando los dedos por la piedra desgastada y húmeda—. ¿Por qué acabas perdiendo la cabeza cada vez que me tócas?

Ryoma dejó escapar una gran bocanada de humo sin dejar de mirar el horizonte.

—Porque te deseo.

—Si, ya lo sé —señaló ella con suavidad—. Pero eso no acaba de explicarlo.

Ryoma la miró de reojo.

—Hace mucho tiempo, pero seguro que recuerdas que casí perdí completamente el control contigo aquella noche.

—Si, me acuerdo —contestó cerrando los ojos—. Y todo to que haces es apartarme de ti.

Ryoma se dio la vuelta manteniendo la vista baja y la mandíbula apretada.

—Tengo que hacerlo —replicó con una voz extraña—. Dios mio, si nos damos un beso que dure más de cinco segundos vamos a acabar siendo amantes. Y no finjas que no piensas como yo.

Ella no podía negarlo. Trazó unas líneas sobre la piedra y trató de respirar con normalidad.

—Los dos sabemos —dijo él—, que no estás preparada para una relación fisica con un hombre. No, cuando aún tienes pesadillas en las que sientes que traicionas a Kintarou.

Sakuno quería escuchar otras palabras de él, aunque podía entender que el pensara de aquella forma. "Ahora o nunca", pensó. Tendría que confiar en la suerte y contarle la verdad acerca de su matrimo­nio. Quizá si él entendía por qué se sentía así, tendrían oportunidad de empezar de nuevo.

—No tengo pesadillas en las que traiciono a Kintarou —dijo con voz ronca.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó él conteniendo la respiración.

—Me hacía daño, físicamente —respondió Sakuno nerviosa y bajando la vista,

Era la primera vez que se había confiado a él, incluso aunque le estuviera diciendo algo que ya sabía. Pero era una forma de comen­zar. Sin embargo, Ryoma tenía secretos que Sakuno no conocía. Secretos que tenían que ver con la vida y la muerte de Kintarou. Tenía un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad que aparecía cada vez que la tocaba, porque el sentido de culpa era una de las razones que lo volvían loco cuando lo hacía. La otra razón era el amor desesperado que sentía por ella. Deseaba compartir con ella el más profundo amor, sabiendo que sería la experiencia más trascendental de su vida. Pero necesitaba que ella lo amara. Sólo si lo amaba, le haría el amor. Eso era lo que lo atormentaba, lo que lo detenía cada vez que la tocaba. Y ahora ella confesaba que su matrimonio no había sido perfecto. Cuando había pasado muchos años obsesionado por la idea de que podía haberlo amado a él en lugar de a Kintarou, pero que la había rechazado, pensando que era demasiado jóven para casarse. Casí no podía soportar pensar en aquello.

—Supongo que no sabías que ya bebía cuando te casaste con él —dijo eligiendo las palabras con cuidado.

—Me daba pena —le respondió—. Era un hombre amable y bueno y dejó de beber. Pienso que podría haberlo ayudado —prosiguió con amargura—. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Creía que todo mejoraría, pero las cosas cada vez fueron peor.

—Lo siento —dijo Ryoma apesadumbrado.

—Yo también. Una vez casados, no pude escapar, estaba atrapa­da, tanto por mi conciencia como por su necesidad. Pero yo estaba cada vez más fría... y todavía lo estoy, en muchos sentidos —dijo y suspiró profundamente—. De todas formas no puedo acostarme contigo, Ryoma, el deseo no basta.

Lo miró pero su rostro era inexpresivo.

—Tal vez te sorprenda oírlo, pero tampoco a mi me basta. Por eso trato de guardar las distancias.

—iOh! —exclamó Sakuno.

No sabía por qué se sorprendía tanto. Después de todo él nunca había mencionado el amor. Al menos era sincero, y un caballero que no iba a seducirla por una necesidad puramente física. Así que se quedó más tranquila. Una sonrisa cruzó por el rostro de Ryoma al ver la expresión de Sakuno.

—¿Pensabas que quería poner otra muesca en la cabecera de mi cama?

Aquel humor se ajustaba más al Ryoma que conocía.

—¿No es lo que quieres? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

El negó con lacabeza.

—Te dije desde el principio que hacía mucho tiempo de eso y no bromeaba. He perdido la curiosidad por el sexo opuesto. Aunque... —murmuró inclinándose hacía ella—, eso no tiene que ver contigo. Supongo que me encantaría verte sin ropa.

Ella enrojeció de rubor y apartó la cara.

—iPues no sé qué tengo de especial!

—Nada que deba preocuparte, pequeña —le explicó él con calma—. La soledad se apodera del ser humano de vez en cuando, no te preocupes. Tú eres tan humana como yo —añadió poniéndole un brazo sobre los hombros con una actitud paternal—. Dejaremos las cosas como están, ¿de acuerdo? Somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, así que no vamos a perder eso ahora.

—No podría soportarlo —le confesó, saboreando la proximidad que habían recuperado—. El guía dijo que había un museo de armás abajo, ¿quieres verlo? —le preguntó con un entusiasmo, contagioso.

—Muy bien, y luego te invito a comer mariscos.

—iEstupendo!

Comenzaron a bajar por la escalera a toda prisa y ella perdió pie. Podría haber tenido una mala caída porque la escalera era muy empinada, pero con un rápido movimiento, Ryoma la asíó por la cha­queta.

—iDios mio! ¿qué es lo que pretendías? —exclamó con enfado.

Cuando Sakuno recuperó el equilibrio y lo miró se dio cuenta de que estaba pálido.

—Gracias —dijo con suavidad.

—No te preocupes, pero fijate dónde pones el pie. Estamos muy alto.

—Está bien.

Sakuno sentía la mano de Ryoma en el codo y no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Que se preocupara por ella le producía una sensación cálida en todo el cuerpo. La alegría de aquellos momentos permaneció a lo largo de todo el día. Vieron el museo y se fueron a comer. Luego entraron en una tienda de juguetes llena de ositos de peluche y Ryoma le regaló uno, era de color miel con una cara muy simpática y una nariz muy larga

—Gracias —dijo ella riendo mientras abrazaba el osito—. Quería uno desde que era pequeñaa.

Ryoma se sentía protector al verla con aquel muñeco entre las manos. Recordaba cuán pobres habían sido los Ryusaki, pero Sakuno, como su madre, siempre había sido alegre y brillante a pesar de todo. Era una de las cosas que él admiraba de ellas.

—Gracias, Ryoma, Cuidaré muy bien de él.

—Ha sido un placer.

La mirada de Sakuno era suficiente como gratitud. Le asombraba que le gustara tanto aquel muñeco. Tuvo que insistir un buen rato para que lo pusiera en el asiento de atrás en el camino de vuelta a Jacksonville. Ryoma tenía una cena de negocios, así que Sakuno pidió una ensalada y se quedó en la suite viendo la televisión. Al cabo de una hora fue a la habitación, se puso el camisón y se acostó en la cama apretando el osito de peluche entre los brazos. Recordó la forma en que Ryoma la había besado en el castillo, y la pasíón con que ella había respondido a su ardor. Tal vez, después de todo, no fuera frígida. Aquello le daba esperanzas. Cerró los ojos y se dejó invadir por los recuerdos. Recordaba la forma en que la había mirado y el calor que sentía en su interior ante aquella mirada. Y la delicada caricia de sus manos. Se movió sobre la cama y el camisón quedó sobre sus muslos. Estaba ardiendo. Las sensaciones que experimentaba eran nuevas y deliciosas y miraba la puerta abierta esperando que Ryoma llegara. Pero tardaba mucho y los recuerdos de aquella tarde la dejaron exhausta. Se metió bajo las sábanas, puso el osito junto a ella y cerró los ojos. Finalmente, se quedó dormida y no tuvo pesadillas. Cuando Ryoma llegó estaba agotado. Se detuvo frente a la puerta abierta de la habitación y sonrió al verla abrazada al osito. Se acercó a la cama fijándose en la cara de Sakuno. Su pelo ondulado estaba desorde­nado sobre su cara y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. La manta le cubría los pechos y él tuvo que resistir la tentación de apartarla. Cada día tenía que luchar por seguir manteniendo las distancias y la quería más que a su propia vida. Se inclinó y besó sus mejillas. Ella se estiró y dijo un nombre en susurros. El se irguió. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Se sentía aturdido. El nombre que ella había pronundado era el suyo.

A la mañana siguiente volvieron a casa, pero Ryoma se detuvo en una tienda para comprar algunos dulces para Saori. Sakuno nunca había estado ahí, así que se bajaron y caminaron por sus calles doquinadas flanqueadas de robles. Pero había demasiada gente, y Ryoma quería hablar con Sakuno.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a la playa? —le preguntó de repente.

—Es invierno —exclamó ella.

—Si, pero hace bastante calor como para sentarnos en la arena a mirar el mar.

—Muy bien. Me encantará —aceptó ella riendo.

—Entonces vamos.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el coche. El osito de peluche esperaba sentado en el asíento de atrás. Se dirigieron a las afueras, a la playa. En aquella época del año estaba desierta. Caminaron por la arena viendo cómo rompían las olas. Se sentaron en la arena. Sakuno jugaba con una concha que Ryoma había recogido del suelo.

—Háblame de Kintarou, Sakuno.

Ella dudó. Aún había algunas cosas demasíado dolorosas. Aunque la verdad era que quería hablarle de ellas y aquella era una ocasíón tan buena como cualquier otra.

—Le fallé —dijo simplemente—. Cuando no bebía era un buen hombre, pero al final bebía constantemente.

—Entonces te pegaba —murmuró Ryoma.

Ella asíntió. El viento agitaba su pelo.

—Luego siempre lo lamentaba. Nunca pude ser lo que él quería que fuera, aunque lo intenté —confesó fijando sus atormentados ojos en él—. Pero, Ryoma, creo... que soy frígida.

—¿Qué?. —dijo con un murmullo—. ¿Después de lo que hicimos juntos en St. Augustine?

Inmediatamente, Sakuno se dio cuenta de lo que Ryoma estaba diciendo y contuvo la respiración.

—Si... he pensado mucho en eso. Nunca me sentí así con Kintarou —declaró.

Ryoma se quedó helado y se volvió para mirarla.

—¿Nunca? —exclamó.

Sakuno se encogió de hombros con timidez.

—Nunca. Al principio traté de fingir, pero,...

—En nombre de Dios, ¿por qué te casaste con él si te sentías así?

—No creía que fuera tan importante. El era amable y simpático a mi no me molestaba que me besara, aunque tampoco sentía nada en especial. Y en la cama... Oh, Dios mío —exclamó tapándose la cara con las manos—. Dios mío, nunca en mi vida había odíado tanto algo como odíaba... aquello.

Por fin estaban llegando a alguna parte. Ryoma dio una larga calada y eligió las palabras que diría a continuación.

—"Aquello" es una bella comunión entre dos personas que se quieren. Pero tiene que existir algo de quimica.

—Me di cuenta de eso de la peor manera —replicó ella—. Kintarou y yo éramos buenos amigos, yo creía que sería suficiente.

—En la cama no —dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

—No —se calló unos instantes—. Después de aquella noche contigo, yo tenía miedo. No sólo de ti —añadió al ver que Ryoma fruncía el ceño—, sino de lo que yo hice y sentí. Yo pensé que como Kintarou era tan amable y yo no me excitaba demasíado, todo podría ser maravilloso. No le tenía miedo, ¿te das cuenta? El era seguro... -su voz desfalleció.

—Pero yo no —dijo él mirándola.

Sakuno lo miró y luego volvió a bajar la vista.

—No, tú no. Tú me convertiste en otra persona cuando me tocaste y no podía entenderlo —dijo y miró hacía las olas que rompio en la playa—. Mi noche de bodas acabó con todas mis ilusiones y con las suyas. El creía que yo sabía cómo hacerlo, ¿no te parece in­creible?

—No quiero que me lo cuentes —gruñó Ryoma entre dientes.

Sakuno le miró con un gesto de sorpresa. Pero él no la miraba y esta­ba muy rígido. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto?

—No habría sido igual contigo, ¿verdad, Ryder? —le preguntó con suavidad—. La manera en que me sentía contigo... lo habría hecho más fácil, ¿verdad?

—Si —afirmó él con una voz apagada—. Habríamos recorrido cada paso del camino. Habría sido como en el castillo, Sakuno, cuando echaste la cabeza hacía atrás y te ofreciste a mis labios. Pero mucho más violento y más dulce.

—Nunca pensé que habría violencia en la cama —observó Sakuno con una ligera duda en su voz.

—No me refiero a algo cruel. Hay mucha diferencia.

Sakuno guardó silencio unos instantes.

—Hasta que me casé, mi única experiencla la tuve contigo, aquella noche.

Al oír aquello Ryoma se quedó muy quieto. Luego se levantó y le dio la espalda, luchando por no perder el control.

—Habría sido mejor para los dos si no te hubiera tocado —dijo él amargamente.

Sakuno no lo miró. Ella también había pensado que si él no la hubiera besado, tal vez podría haber respondido a lo que Kintarou le pedía. Pero no podía imaginar que Kintarou pudiera competir con Ryoma, aunque es­tuviera vivo. Se había enamorado de él mucho antes de conocer a Kintarou. Ryoma había sido su vida, y todavía lo era. Ryoma la miró durante un largo instante antes de volverse de nuevo hacía el mar. Apagó el cigarrillo con la bota y encendió otro. Luego se alejó caminando por la playa con una mano metida en el bolsillo mientras el viento le ensortijaba el pelo. Sakuno lo miró mientras se alejaba hacía la playa. Era un hombre muy apuesto con un cuerpo impresionante, y tenía una presencia que podría volver loca a cualquier mujer. Pero además poseía un espíritu generoso que compensaba su fuerte carácter y la melancolía que sentía algunas veces. Era todo lo que un hombre debe ser. Se preguntaba qué diría él si le decía que lo quería tal como era. Se levantó y lo siguió. En la playa hacía calor pero ella sentía frío en su interior.

—Siempre te escapas —le reprochó al alcanzarlo al borde de la playa.

Ryoma no respondió, ni la miró siquiera. Soltó una bocanada humo y se quedó mirando el agua.

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo de mi vida he pasado solo?

Sabía que vivía solo desde que Nanako se casó y su padre se trasladó a vivir a Nueva York, pero en realidad no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado solo, porque su vida anterior era un misterio para ella. La diferencia de edad hacía que entre él y Nanako hubiera un cierto distanciamiento, y además Ryoma era muy reticente a hablar de si mismo.

—Supongo que has llevado una vida normal.

—Crecí en un internado y cuando volvía a casa mi padre toleraba mi presencia, pero nada más.

—Tu madre te quería.

—Si —asíntió Ryoma—, pero yo necesitaba a mi padre y nunca le importé gran cosa. Además, por una cosa o por otra nunca podía pasar mucho tiempo con mi madre. Después de cumplir doce años no se me permitió volver a casa en las vacaciones. Me enviaron a una escuela militar y luego fui a la universiclad y al ejército. Después nació Eve, pero mis tios fallecieron, y se convirtió en el único interés de mi madre. Curiosamente, mi padre no ocultaba el afecto que le tenía.

Hablaba con amargura, pensaba Sakuno al mirarlo.

—Tal vez creía que no era necesario dar a una sobrina una educación tan estricta.

—Si, más tarde yo llegué a la misma conclusión. Me educaron para ser un triunfador y eso es lo que le debo a mi padre. Pero muchas veces habría cambiado todo porque me hubiera acompañado a un partido de tenis y hubiera jugado conmigo en el jardin.

—Al menos tienes padre —le dijo Sakuno—. Yo no conoci al mío. Mamá dice que era alguien especial.

—Ella también es especial —dijo y se volvió a mirarla.

Su cara resplandecía a la luz del sol.

—Dios, qué guapa eres. Brillante como una moneda.

—No —musitó Sakuno—, yo no...

—Tú si. Y no sólo tu cuerpo es bello —le aseguró acaricióndole la mejilla—. Eres como una muñeca de porcelana con un corazón muy grande. Voy a darte algo.

El corazón de Sakuno latía con fuerza. Ryoma parecía triste y sensual, una combinación peligrosa.

—¿Algo? —le preguntó acercándose deliberadamente.

Deseaba besarlo y lo demostraba en los ojos, en todo su rostro.

—Si —dijo él. Tenía la respiración agitada—. ¿Qué quieres?

Ella echó la cabeza hacía atrás.

—Tu boca —susurró.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó Ryoma con calma—. A mi edad un beso en un asunto muy serio.

Sakuno le puso una mano sobre el pecho y sintió el vello a través de la ropa.

—Si, estoy segura —afirmó con un brillo en los ojos.

—Entonces ven aquí —dijo él con suavidad, y tiró el cigarillo.

La atrajo hacía si y la abrazó, y ella se dejó atraer por sus brazos estrechóndose contra su pecho y ofrecióndole la boca. Ryoma casí tembló ante aquella inesperada reacción. Le tomó la cara con las manos, la miró durante unos largos instantes y comen­zó a darle suaves mordiscos en los labios. Aquellos besos encendían su deseo pero no lo satisiacían. Comenzaba a sentir un ardiente deseo que le recorría el estómago y el vientre con un temblor. Le apretó en sus fuertes brazos, consciente de que su postura lo invitaba a besarla, y en sus ojos mostraba el deseo y el deleite. Ryoma disfrutaba de cada beso tanto como ella. Sonreía perezosamente mientras saboreaba los labios de Sakuno, sin dejar de bromear. Pero cuando ella se apretó contra él, siguió manteniendo la distancia haciendo la espera aún más placentera. Sakuno capturó su labio inferior entre los dientes y luego le mordió el superior. Disfrutaba del poderoso cuerpo de Ryoma y lo apretaba contra si hasta que contra su vientre tuvo constancia de su ex­citación. Pero no quería apartarse. Estaba casí sin aliento, con una sensación que le recordaba la de la mañana en el castillo. Ryoma se daba cuenta de que Sakuno se ofrecía a él y se repetía: "Lentamente, lentamente, para no asustarla". Sus manos descendieron por su espalda mientras sus labios jugueteaban con los suyos. Le puso las manos en las caderas y apretó. Notó el aliento de ella sobre su rostro mientras su corazón latía con tal fuerza que parecía que fuera a saltarle del pecho.

—Tus piernas... están temblando —le dijo pronunciando las palabras sobre su boca.

—Si. Y voy a hacer que las tuyas tiemblen aún más —susurro ella.

Ryoma la levantó del suelo y la movió sobre él apretándola contra su vientre. Ella sentía un gran placer mezdado con angustia.

—Estamos en una playa —le recordó.

—Una playa desierta —susurró él—. Y sólo nos estamos besan­do.

—No —replicó ella temblando—, no estamos sólo besándonos.

—Tampoco te parece bastante —murmuró sin dejar de besarla. —­Espera, pequeña. Quiero tener algo más...

La última palabra quedó ahogada por el ruido de una ola. Ella sintió que la lengua de Ryoma buscaba la suya. Nunca había sentido aquella sensación, casi insoportablemente dulce, sentía un calor que se agolpaba sobre su vientre y que la obli­gaba a moverse contra sus muslos ritmicamente. Ryoma la apretó con fuerza entre sus brazos. Sakuno no sentía la menor verguenza y él lo sabía. Su manera de reaccionar a la pasíón aumentaba el ardor que sentía.

—No puedo seguir de pie —dijo Sakuno cuando Ryoma liberó sus labios por un momento.

—Si nos tumbamos, va a pasar algo que cambiará nuestra relación completamente.

—Pero no podemos... aquí —protestó Sakuno sin convicción.

—Eso es lo que tu crees —dijo él con humor y la besó para pro­barle la veracidad de sus palabras.

—Hay gente. Alguien puede venir.

—Ya lo sé —musitó besándole las pestañas, las mejillas, la nariz—. Hacerte el amor va a ser lo mismo que escalar el Everest con patines.

—Lo siento —dijo abriendo los ojos y mirándolo—. No estaba bromeando. Si me deseas tanto, no te detendré —susurró ella con timidez.

Ryoma apretó la mandíbula.

—Creo que lo sabía, pero no te pediré el supremo sacrificio, ahora no.

La soltó con mucha suavidad. Le temblaban los brazos y tenía el cuerpo dolorido.

—Duele, ¿verdad? —le preguntó con ternura, buscando sus ojos.

—Si —afirmó apartándose de ella y aspirando profundamente tratando de aliviar el dolor que sentía en la garganta.

—Supongo que no debí hacer lo que hice —dijo ella, mientras él trataba de encender un cigarrillo a pesar del viento.

—¿No? —preguntó y sonrió.

El dolor estaba pasando y ahora apenas podía creer que Sakuno hu­biera podido ofrecerse a él de aquella forma. Pero, a no ser que se hubiera vuelto loco, eso es lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Por qué no?

—Bueno, ha sido un poco... descarado.

Ryoma se rió y en sus ojos se reflejó su alegría.

—Mientras no seas así de descarada con nadie más, podremos arreglárnoslas —le dijo—. A mí me ha gustado.

—Y a mí —confesó ella ruborizándose.

Ryoma le guiñó un ojo.

—En cualquier caso tienes mi permiso para repetirlo cuando quieras.

Kintarou había acabado con la espontaneidad de Sakuno, pero parecía que estaba recuperándola poco a poco. Ryoma también lo sabía, lo único que esperaba era sobrevivir a tan larga espera. Durante los últimos años había estado suspirando por _Sakuno, _así que no había habido ninguna otra mujer. En aquellos momentos se daba cuenta de la dura batalla que suponía no arrojar a _Sakuno _a una relación para la que aun no estaba preparada.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —propuso al cabo de un rato—. Saori puede preocuparse.

—No, no creo —,dijo ella.

—Puedes enseñarle tu osito. ¿Le vas a poner un nombre?

—Bartholomew —contestó ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno es que es un osito con mucha clase —dijo con se­riedad—. No esperarías que le pusiera un nombre normal y corriente.

Ryoma sacudió la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más. Sólo sonrió.

- - - - - - -

**Notas de Adaptadora: **Pero que desvergonzados resultaron, pero aquí muestran el porque escogí esta novela para adaptarla a ellos, los personajes son muy parecidos a los de POT, ¿verdad que sí? Aquí Sakuno es un poco atolondrada, torpe y bastante dulce, y vemos a un Ryoma bastante maduro, sensual, pero seguro de sí mismo con su toque de arrogancia. Espero que les haya gustado, y no se preocupen que en nada subo los otros capitulos, para los siguientes habrá lemon, así que preparense… JANE


	7. Chapter 7

De nuevo yo con esta adaptación para el RyoSaku, que ha gustado a varias, lo cual m alegra muchisimo… ¿Qué tal las fiestas? Bueno chicas, dentro de nada acabo esta novela porque son solo 11 capitulos, así que luego de esta no se si seguir adaptando… Pero ustedes son quienes ordenan y yo obedezco jeje XD Así que al terminar esta adaptación les dejo una relación de titulos y sus resumenes y escogen… De eso ya hablamos más adelante, pero ya lo saben… Pero eso sí, solo de Diana Palmer, yo solo adaptaré de esta novelista, ¿okis?

**_DISCLAIMER_**: POT no me pertenece, los derechos son de Konomi Takeshi san, y la novela menos es mía sino de la genialísima novelista Diana Palmer. Esto debí ponerlo desde el principio, pero más vale tarde que nunca, esta adaptación es sin motivo de **LUCRO. **Ahora a la adaptación…

**- - - - - - - - - **

**CAPITULO 7**

RYOMA encontró a Kawamura en casa de _Sakuno, _enseñando a Saori a preparar un delicioso mousse de chocolate.

—No te quejes —amenazó a su jefe—. Tú dijiste menú aburrido, entonces yo aprender estofado de carne, hígado y ce­bollas, pollo frito y macarrones con queso. La señora Ryusaki me enseña. Y yo enseño a la señora Ryusaki a hacer Napoleón, CrepesSuzette y mousse de chocolate. Buen trato, eh.

—Muy bueno —tuvo que admitir Ryoma y miró a Sakuno.

Ella le sonrió y, por primera vez, él se puso nervioso. Ryoma tenía la suficiente experiencia como para saber que la intimidad que habían vivido en los últimos días entrañaba algún peligro. A pesar de sus buenas intenciones, había ido demasiado de prisa. Ella lo de­seaba, pero él no quería correr el riesgo de asustarla. Aunque no hub­iera deseado a su marido, lo había querido, y él ansiaba obtener su corazón más que su exquisito cuerpo. La deseaba demasíado y podía perder la cabeza, lo que sólo contribuiría a complicar las cosas. Así que tendría que sujetar las riendas de sus ansias. Tendría que hacer las cosas de tal manera que ella no se echara atrás ni se sintiera herida en su orgullo, sin perder la cabeza a pesar de la fust­ración que suponía para su deseo. Sakuno se fijó en la expresión de Ryoma, pero la interpretó mal. ¿Había ido ella demasiado lejos? ¿Lo había atemorizado de alguna forma?

—Será mejor que me vaya a casa. Hasta mañana, Sakuno —dijo Ryoma—. Si has terminado —dijo volviéndose Kawamura—, puedes llevarme a casa.

—Terminado por ahora —asíntió el hombrecillo—. Gracias señora Ryusaki.

—Gracias a ti —replicó ella—, Tengo que enseñarle a Saku las nuevas recetas.

—Así podría ganar algunos kilos —intervino Ryoma mirando a Sakuno con cariño.

—Esta flaca te invita a cenar —le dijo Sakuno.

—Gracias, pero tengo trabajo que hacer —contestó después de pensarlo durante unos instantes.

Aquel día no podía quedarse solo con Sakuno ni un minuto más. Aunque su cuerpo ya le recriminaba la decisión de irse.

—Pero tienes que cenar —insistió Saori.

—La próxima semana me llevo a tu hija a París —dijo, dejando tan asombrada a Saori como a Sakuno—. Es un viaje de negocios, pero tendrá tiempo, de ir de compras y de ver la ciudad. La única condición es que, primero, tengo que terminar todo mi trabajo.

—Es ese caso —terció Sakuno suavemente—, por favor, Ryoma, vete a casa.

El se rió.

—Mujer despiadada. Primero me invitas a comer y luego me mandas a hacer las maletas. Al menos, el cocinero se viene conmigo, Vamos, Kawa san, a ver cómo te sale el "pollo frito".

El hombrecillo lo miró.

—Espera y verás.

—Promesas, promesas —bromeó Ryoma.

Luego los dos se despidieron y se alejaron discutiendo. Al cabo, de unos minutos las dos mujeres estaban sentadas a la mesa.

—Pareces contenta —le dijo Saori a Sakuno.

—Lo estoy —contestó está ella jugando con el tenedor—. Supongo que sabes que estoy loca por él.

—Si.

—Espero que no sea demasiado pronto.

—Sakuno, Kintarou está muerto —dijo Saori con calma—. Y yo no estoy tan ciega como tú crees. Sé que no fue un matrimonio feliz. Fingía porque tú lo preferías así. Pero, ¿no crees que ya es hora de que las dos cambiemos?

—Supongo que si. No, no era feliz. Estaba huyendo de Ryoma y Kintarou lo sabía. Nunca debi haber tomado una salida tan fácil. Sólo es­pero que no sea demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas. Ryoma se comporta de un modo... extraño.

—¿Cómo?

—No es capaz de decidir entre regañarme o besarme

—Eso es prometedor —observó Saori.

—No comprendo —dijo Sakuno frunciendo el ceño.

—No importa. Un día insistirá, entonces no levantes barreras. En estos años he aprendido que si dejas que las cosas ocurran por si mismas, sin intentar forzarlas, los cabos sueltos se atan muy pronto. Prueba.

—¿Tengo elección? —murmuró Sakuno con un suspiro—. Ojalá pudiera volverme atrás. Kintarou podía haber sido feliz con otra mujer. Y seguiría vivo.

Saori tomó las manos de Sakuno entre las suyas.

—Cariño, no puedes rehacer el pasado, tienes que seguir ade­lante. Kintarou no tenía por qué casarse contigo, ¿puedes meterte eso en la cabeza? Si tú no lo hacías feliz pudo haber pedido el divorcio. Pero no lo hizo.

—Sabía lo que sentía por Ryoma —confesó Sakuno con tristeza.

—Si lo sabía, tenía aún menos razón para continuar con un matri­monio que no conduda a ninguna parte. No se puede amar por de­creto.

—Kintarou bebía por mi culpa —susurró Sakuno.

—No —replicó Saori con sequedad—. No puedes seguir atormen­tóndote así. La compasíón no puede ser la base de un matrimonio, y, si eres sincera, tienes que reconocer que te casaste por compasíón. No lo querías, sólo lo compadecías.

Sakuno ocultó el rostro entre las manos de su madre. Había oido la verdad. Kintarou la había llenado de atenciones mientras Ryoma parecía evitarla, había llorado en su hombro y ella lo había escuchado, se había compadecido de él. Su motivo había sido que quería demostrarle a Ryoma que podía ser amada, que querían casarse con ella aunque ella no quisiera. Pero su venganza se había vuelto contra ella.

—Mi pobre niña —dijo Saori con ternura tratando de consolar a su hija—. Tranquila. Enfrentarse a los problemás significa que tienes la mitad de la batalla ganada. Llora cuanto quieras y te sentirás mejor.

Aquella noche lloró mucho. Por primera vez aceptó que su matri­monio había sido una mentira. Kintarou siempre había tenido problemas, y ella, con su compasíón, sólo contribuyó a aumentarlos. Pero él había podido elegir tanto como ella. Nadie lo había obligado a casarse. Admitir el fracaso de su matrimonio le permitía concentrarse en Ryoma por primera vez. A la mañana siguiente fue a la oficina y encontró a Ryoma cortes y educado, pero tan distante como cuando habían vuelto de Arizona, cada vez que se acercaba a él, Ryoma se alejaba. Le había dicho que era porque la deseaba con demáslada intensiclad, pero ella sentía que había mucho más en su extraña actitud.

Al cabo de una semana salieron hacía París. Sakuno estaba confundida por la actitud paternal de Ryoma, y sólo la excitación del viaje la mantenía alegre. Ver París había sido uno de los grandes sueños de su vida y en aquellos momentos apenas podía creer que se dirigiera a aquella ciudad. Todo era posible en París, tal vez la Ciudad Luz, derritiera los corazones más duros. Tenían reservación en uno de los hoteles de los Campos Elíseos, podía salir a la terraza y ver toda la capital dominada por la Torre Eiffel. Junto a ella discurría la cinta plateada del Sena, y muy cerca las torres de Nótre Dame. Descubría todo lo que había esperado, y mucho más.

—Una gran vista, ¿verdad?

Se dio la vuelta. Ryoma estaba detrás de ella. Se había quitado el abrigo y la corbata y llevaba el cuello de la camisa desabrochado parecía muy cansado.

—La mejor que he visto en mi vida. Ryoma, pareces muy cansado.

—El avión. ¿Tú no estás cansada? ¿O es que ya empiezo a sentir la edad? Después de todo soy seis años mayor que tú.

—No hables así —le pidió—. Estamos en París.

Hizo intención de acercarse, pero él se lo impidió con un gesto.

—No. Cuando estés repuesta emocionalmente, tal vez, pero ahora no.

—¿Qué?

—Querías a Ben. No quiero cargar con ningún resto de aquella emoción. Asi que tranquila, cariño.

Se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación sin volver a dejarla decir palabra. Por si no lo había entendido, su comportarniento a partir de en­tonces fue muy explícito. Lo único que le faltaba para mantener la distancia era esgrimir un cuchillo. Se comportaba con mucha cortesia pero era inequivocamente frío. Sakuno no sabía qué quería de ella. Se preguntaba si se conocía bien a si mismo. Si pudiera decirle lo que sentía por él, tenía la sen­sación de que si lo hacía, terminaría con todos los malentendidos, pero le faltaba el valor necesario para atreverse.

Ryoma, mientras tanto, tenía sus propios problemas. El también tenía que combatir un sentimiento de culpa. Sakuno no sabía que una orden suya había provocado, en última instancia, la muerte del padre de Kintarou, como tampoco sabía que aquella había sido la razón de que Kintarou empezara a beber. Si Sakuno se culpaba por la suerte que había corrido Kintarou, era fácil imaginar que aún lo culparía más a él. Ella había querido a Kintarou y él era el responsable de lo que le había ocurri­do. Indirectamente, había sido su actitud la que había causado la reacción en cadena que había conducido a Kintaoru a la bebida, lo que había causado su cruel comportarniento con Sakuno. Odiaba ser consciente de todo eso y aún odiaba más que Sakuno pudiera llegar a saberlo algún día. Mantenerse apartado de ella era un infierno. No podía dejar de mirarla y menos en aquella ciudad para la que parecía haber nacido. Parecía una estrella llena de brillo, excepto cuando lo miraba. Se daba cuenta de que no comprendía su actitud y que se sentía herida, pero no podía permitir que los dos se dejaran arrastrar por una relación fisica antes que ella tuviera tiempo para olvidar a Kintarou. Sus propósitos, sin embargo, dieron un paso atrás al segundo día de estar en París. Para su desdicha, un atractivo hombre de negocios francés se fijó en Sakuno y le complicó la vida. Después de llevar dos días soportando el frío comportamiento de Ryoma, fue un alivio para Sakuno ser el objeto de las atenciones de un gentil y refinado francés. Se llamaba Armand LeClair, y hablaba el japonés con tanta fluidez como si fuera su lengua nativa.

—Sakuno —decía saboreando el sonido de aquella palabra—, es un nombre muy hermoso. Como usted, _mademoiselle._

—Es usted muy amable —replicó sonriendo timidamente.

—Soy sincero —le dijo—. No tiene ninguna cita para comer, ¿verdad?

Sakuno miró a Ryoma de reojo y se dio cuenta de su fiera expresión. Se había apartado de ella unos momentos para atender a un ban­quero y al volver había visto su puesto ocupado por un jóven, obvia­mente extranjero. Su desaprobación no habría podido ser más evi­dente aunque le hubiera apuntado con una pistola.

—Tendré que preguntárselo a mi jefe —aclaró Sakuno evasívamente y bajó la vista.

No supo, lo que le dijo, pero el jóven se ruborizó y se marchó a toda prisa, murmurando algo que parecía una disculpa.

—¿Qué le has dicho? ¿Qué eres boxeador? —le preguntó Sakuno a Ryoma mientras, este se sentaba en la silla que había abandonado el francés. Pero él no respondió a su pregunta.

—Estás aquí para trabajar, no para relacionarte con _playboys._

—¿Era un playboy?

—Si. Esa gente es muy peligrosa, sabe lo que hace.

—Que halagador que se fijara en mi.

—¡Al díablo con los halagos! —exclamó mirándola con furia—. A no ser que quieras verlo caído de narices delante de ti no vuelvas a animarlo para que se acerque.

—¡Ryoma! —exclamó ella arqueando las cejas con un gesto de sorpresa.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Pues...

Se oyó en la sala una voz que procedía de los altavoces y Ryoma tuvo que callarse. Sakuno se daba cuenta de lo violento que se había puesto, y probable­mente esa violencia debía asustarla, pero no era así. Se sentía en­cantada al comprender que no le gustaba que otros hombres se acercaran a ella, podía tratarse de un ataque de celos... y eso sig­nificaba que sentía por ella algo más que deseo. Le daba la impre­sión de que tendría que seguir intentándolo un poco más. Pero él no se lo ponía fácil. Después de la reunión la invitó a comer, y en el restaurante le dictó los puntos más interesantes de la misma. Lo hizo muy de prisa, casí parecía disfrutar de la dificultad que ella tenía en seguirlo mientras tomaba nota.

—Te estás volviendo un poco quisquilloso —le dijo.

—Por supuesto que me estoy volviendo quisquilloso. Te traigo a París y te pones a coquetear a la primera oportunidad.

—Yo no estaba coqueteando —le dijo con un brillo en los ojos—. Me invitó a comer, eso es todo. Y era un chico muy simpático.

—Era un zorro buscando su presa. Un hombre sabe cuando otro hombre está de caza, pequeña. Por instinto.

—No pensaba salir con él —protestó Sakuno.

—¿No? Pues me da la impresión de que llegué justo a tiempo de evitarlo. A no ser que me esté volviendo ciego.

—Tal vez ya lo estás —replicó ella con furia—. Primero estás frío como un témpano y luego caliente como... Un día eres mister Polo Norte y al día siguiente Romeo, y al día siguiente resulta que te por­tas como si fueras mi hermano mayor. iEs como, para volverse loca!

—Estás chillando.

Sakuno respiró profundamente y trató de eludir los ojos que estaban fijos en ella. Se echó el pelo hacía atrás y se arregló un poco el vestido azul con cuello blanco que llevaba, y con el que parecía mucho más jóven. Ryoma la miraba con una mezcla de exasperación y asombro. Cuando estaba enfadada, parecía mucho más viva que la criatura tímida y frágil que recordaba de su adolescencia. Le encantaba aquel estallido de temperamento. Pero no iba aconfesarlo ante ella.

—No sé lo que quieres de mí —concluyó ella.

—Brindemos por eso —afirmó Ryoma alzando su vaso.

Ella también probó el vino, aunque con mucha precaución, porque no estaba acostumbrada. Aun así temía que el vino tenía algo que ver con la demostración de carácter que acababa de hacer.

—Si sólo voy a ser tu secretaria, ¿por qué no puedo salir con otro?

—Tú eres la que me dijo que quería guardar luto por su marido —le espetó con sequedad—¿Sólo lo dijiste porque soy demásiado mayor para ti?

Sakuno no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿Demasiado mayor?

—La edad suficiente para tontear conmigo, pero demasiada para llegar a algo más íntimo, ¿se trata de eso? Tal vez ese jovenzuelo francés sea más de tu estilo. Después de todo te casaste con Kintarou que apenas era un año mayor que tú y no tenía nada que ver con un viejo adicto al trabajo como yo.

Aunque lo que oía le resultaba increible, Sakuno tenía la impresión de que Ryoma hablaba en serio

—Ryoma, nunca me ha pasado por la cabeza que seas "un viejo adicto al trabajo".

—¿No?

Sakuno se fijó en los dedos que estaba acariciando. En las manos fuertes y másculinas de Ryoma.

—Eres tú quien tiene dudas. Creo que no soy lo bastante atractiva para ti.

Ahora fue él quien tomó la mano de Sakuno.

—Eso es mentira.

—Tal vez, fisicamente si te gusto —le dijo sin mirarlo—. Pero nuestros mundos son muy diferentes. Yo nunca he sentido... —se detuvo, asombrada de lo que estaba a punto de admitir.

—Nunca has sentido qué… dímelo.

Sakuno dio un profundo suspiro.

—Yo nunca he sentido que pueda ser lo bastante buena para al­guien como tú —declaró con gran tristeza— Era demasiado jóven, demasiado sencilla y demasiado pobre para encajar en tu mundo.

Ryoma guardó silencio largo rato y cuando ella lo miró sorprendió en su rostro una mirada profundamente misteriosa.

—Nunca me lo habías dicho.

—Debes darte cuenta de que eres rico —le dijo suavemente—. Ryoma, yo apenas sé qué cubiertos tengo que utilizar en este restau­rante. Si no hubieras elegido por mi, no podría haber leído el menú. Nunca bebo vino y no sé cómo comportarme en la alta sociedad. Me molesta y me da miedo.

—Pequeña, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Sakuno sintió un escalofrío al oír el tono en que decía aquellas palabras y al ver su mirada.

—No sabía cómo.

Ryoma suspiró y luego besó la mano de Sakuno.

—Lo siento. No me daba cuenta de la diferencia social. Siempre te he aceptado como parte de mi propio círculo. Mío y de Nanako.

Sabía que era sincero. Sakuno lo miró a los ojos y se sintió atrapada por la misma sensación eléctrica que sentía cuando la abrazaba o le besaba la palma de la mano.

—En parte por eso huiste de mi, ¿verdad?

—Si —asintió agachando la vista.

—Ha habido muchos malentendidos. Demasiados. Algunas veces me pregunto si lograremos desenredarlos todos.

—No lo lograremos... si continúas huyendo —observó Sakuno sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Cuando te olvides de Kintarou y mires hacía delante, me detendré. Depende —añadió con sequedad—, de lo que tú quieras. No soy fácil.

Al oír aquellas palabras, Sakuno alzó la vista y lo miró, y al ver su cara, se rió alegremente.

—¿Estás seguro? Nanako decía que tenías que quitarte a las mujeres de encima con un palo.

—Entonces era más jóven —respondió y soltó la mano de Sakuno—­Más jóven y mucho menos exigente.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ahora si lo eres?

—Oh, si —replicó con una sonrisa burlona—. El matrimonio es algo muy serio. Hay que elegir bien a la mujer con la que vas a pasar el resto de tu vida.

A Sakuno le dio un vuelco el corazón. Tomó su copa y pasó el dedo por el borde.

—El matrimonio debe ser para siempre, ¿verdad? —le preguntó pensativamente.

Se acordaba de Kintarou y se preguntaba cómo sería su vida en aquel momento si él siguiera vivo. Ese pensamiento le daba escalofríos. Ryoma frunció el ceño. Kintarou, siempre Kintarou. Bebió el vino que quedaba en la copa.

—Tengo una reunión esta tarde. ¿Puedes pasar a máquina esas notas y mantenerte ocupada hasta que yo vuelva?

Sakuno lo miró, asombrada por su repentino cambio de humor. ¿Había sido la mención del matrimonio lo que lo había enfriado? Probablemente. No había duda de que él lo desdeñaba, así que, si alguna vez se acostaban juntos, todo lo que podía esperar era una relación pasajera. Y en lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que no podría llevar aquel tipo de vida. Era demasiado tradicional. Aunque también sabía que estaba demasiado enamorada de Ryoma como para rechazarlo si él se lo proponía. Era una situación fustrante.

—Si, estaré ocupada —replicó.

—No con ese maldito francés. Te juro por Dios, Sakuno, que no esta­ba bromeando. Si lo veo a menos de un kilómetro de distancia de ti, lo cuelgo.

—¿Por qué te importa que salga con alguien? —inquirió tratando de contener las lágrimas—. Tú no me quieres.

—Oh, díablos, si, claro que si —declaró entre dientes.

—Bueno, tal vez. iPero de esa forma no es bastante!

Ryoma miró a su alrededor.

—No podemos hablar aquí.

—No nos hace falta hablar en ninguna parte. Tú eres el jefe y yo tu secretaria. Vamos a dejarlo así. Dices que no estoy lista para nada más, pero tal vez tú tampoco —repuso levantándose y agarran­do el bolso—. Si no te importa, vuelvo al hotel a continuar con el tra­bajo.

—Adelante —replicó Ryoma.

Por su lado pasó una mujer que no dejaba de mirarlo. Sólo para irritar a Sakuno le devolvió la sonrisa. La mujer se dirigió a la puerta del restaurante caminando muy lentamente.

—Si llego tarde, no me esperes —le dijo a Sakuno.

—Yo no puedo pero tu si. ¿Es así como funciona?

—Yo soy un hombre. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que rechazara una in­vitación?

—iTe odio! —exclamó Sakuno entre dientes.

Tenía los ojos llenos de Idgrimás. Ryoma dio un resoplido.

—iOh, Dios! iVete ya! Estoy aquí para trabajar, no para coquetear con francesas, aunque te juro que a veces me dan ganas de hacerlo. iVete a trabajar!

Sakuno anduvo unos pasos y luego se volvió hacía él. En su rostro se reflejaban con claridad todos sus temores y deseos.

—Ryoma, no irás con...

—¿Te importaría?

—Oh, si. Me importaría mucho.

Ryoma le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

—No sé si alegrarme o no —murmuró—, pero al menos entiendes como me siento respecto al francés, ¿verdad?

Sakuno quiso decir algo pero, no pudo. No le quedaba ninguna defensa. Se dio la vuelta y abandonó el restaurante, tratando de no ver a la francesa, que la siguió con la mirada y luego se dirigió hacía Ryoma. Ryoma la despidió con viento fresco, aunque de un modo muy educado. Pensó que tenía que encontrar algo en que ocupar el tiempo aquella noche, porque si no acabaría haciendo algo de lo que podía arrepentirse. Pero la respuesta no era otra mujer. Sólo la deseaba a ella, ese era el problema. Maldijo entre dientes y se dirigió al lugar de la reunión con la esperanza de olvidarse de Sakuno por unas horas y tener así algo de paz. Con un poco de suerte estaría dormida cuan­do volviera al hotel.

- - - - - - -

**Notas de Adaptadora:** Las cosas se han puesto muy desesperantes, al menos Sakuno ya se aclaró pero aun así no tiene el valor, y Ryoma lo complica para remate, ¿porque tenías que ser así Ryoma? Estás regando todo con Sakuno, ella te adora y tú con tus prejuicios… Sientense a conversar, caracho… De verdad que son irritantes… Veamos que pasa en el siguiente capitulo… Al menos están en París, esperemos que la ciudad Luz los ilumine un poco… JANE.


	8. Chapter 8

De nuevo yo con la conti…

**_DISCLAIMER_**: POT no me pertenece, los derechos son de Konomi Takeshi san, y la novela menos es mía sino de la genialísima novelista Diana Palmer. Esto debí ponerlo desde el principio, pero más vale tarde que nunca, esta adaptación es sin motivo de **LUCRO. **Ahora a la adaptación…

**_¡ALERT! ¡ALERT! Más abajo hay un lime… así que si son suceptibles, mejor abstenerse, pero creo que la mayoría ya sabe, ¿verdad? Pero es mejor prevenir…_**

**- - - - - - - - - **

**CAPITULO 8**

SAKUNO cenó en su habitación una ensalada y bebió mucho café. Pasó la medíanoche sin que Ryoma hubiera llegado. Ella no podía dejar de atormentarse pensando que estaba con la francesa. Le había dicho que no lo haría, pero, ¿y si deseaba a una mujer tan desesperadamente que no pudiera contenerse? Casí los imaginaba juntos y no podía soportarlo. Se puso el camisón y se metió en la cama, pero no podía dormir. Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente oyó que se abría la puerta de la habitación.

Él entró en la suite, pero no fue a comprobar si Sakuno estaba dormida porque no quería correr riesgos. En todo el día no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en ella. Fue hasta su propia habitación, se desvistió y se metió bajo las sábanas mientras fumaba un cigarrillo y trataba de no pensar en ella. La recordaba en el castillo de St. Augustine y en la playa de Savannah, y cuanto más lo pensaba más se excitaba. Estaba muy alterado y no dejaba de moverse. iTenía que intentar apartarla de su mente!

Sakuno, a pesar de tener la puerta cerrada, oyó el ruido procedente de la otra habitación. Ryoma estaba cada vez peor y ella ya no sabía cómo comportarse. Cuando lo había dejado esa tarde había tenido la impresión de que esperaba algo de ella, pero no sabía qué. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba sufriendo mucho, y quería ayudarlo.

En el silencio de la noche, los sonidos de la otra habitaciónn eran perfectamente audibles. Sakuno oyó algo que parecía un gemido ago­nizante, y sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó y encendió la luz. Se acercó a la puerta consciente del peligro que entrañaba entrar en la habitación de un hombre vestida con un camisón casí trans­parente. Pero se trataba de Ryoma, no era ningún extraño, sino un amigo. Abrió la puerta muy despacio. La lámpara de noche estaba en­cendida, él permanecía tendido medio cubierto por las sábanas y cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo. lba descalza y caminó sobre la alfombra sin hacer ruido. Llegó hasta la cama y lo miró. Las sábanas sólo le cubrían la cintura, el resto del cuerpo, desde su pelo enredado hasta sus poderosas pier­nas, se ofrecía desnudo ante sus ojos. No pudo evitar sentir el placer de verlo de aquella forma, disfru­tando de su virilidad, de la perfección de su cuerpo. Ryoma se movió con un nuevo quejido y apartó el antebrazo de los ojos. Vio a Sakuno ante él.

—Debo de estar borracho —dijo con tono ausente.

—Te oí, Ryoma —murmuró ella con suavidad—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Él apretó la mandibula y la miró atónito. Luego se fijó en su cuer­po, en los pechos erguidos y en la piel cremosa de su cuello, en los rojos ojos que lo miraban con ternura y en el pelo, y la deseó con una intensidad abrasadora.

—Vete de aquí, Sakuno. Rápido.

Su voz era amenazadora, pero, por una vez, a ella no le importó.

—¿Por qué? ¿No puedes decirme lo que te pasa?

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —le preguntó con una mezcla de frustración y de deseo—. Está bien, por qué no. Ya eres una mujer esto es lo que me pasa, Sakuno —dijo, y retiró la sábana que le cubría la cintura.

Sakuno se quedó boquiabierta. Estaba completamente desnudo. No dejaba de temblar y tenía los ojos hundidos.

—Oh, Ryoma.

Ryoma se sorprendió de que en aquellos ojos rojizos no hubiera el menor indicio de temor. Pero Sakuno no podía concebir que alguien pudiera sentir temor o verguenza ante la hermosa visión de un hom­bre.

—iOh, Dios! —exclamó Ryoma sentándose en la cama y dándose la vuelta—. iDebo estar loco! Lo siento. Vete, pequeña, por favor.

Sakuno se sintió conmovida por su evidente sufrimiento. Se sentó a su lado y le acarició un brazo.

—Acuéstate, Ryoma —le dijo con un susurro entrecortado.

No sabía qué hacer exactamente, pero tenía una ligera idea. No podía marcharse y dejarlo así, aunque él pudiera odiarla cuando re­cuperara la calma.

—¿Qué?

Ryoma no podía creer lo que había oído. Sakuno lo empujó y lo obligó a tumbarse de espaldas. No lo miró a los ojos, se inclinó sobre él y besó su velludo pecho mientras le acariciaba el estómago.

—Sakuno... por Dios Santo... ino!

Pero ella no se detuvo. Llevó los dedos hasta su virilidad y lo tocó, un poco intimidada por su poder. Lo besó en el estómago mientras continuaba acariciándolo.

—No —gimió Ryoma con un temblor.

—Enséñame —susurró sin mirarlo.

En su vida había tenido menos miedo del que tenía en aquellos momentos.

—¡Sakuno!

Su mano comenzó a regular la de ella. No podía dejar de gemir. Sakuno lo sentía temblar bajo su boca. Al final, Ryoma tuvo una convulsión y gritó en éxtasís. En aquel momento Sakuno se obligó a mirarlo. Era increíble. Incluso en sus mo­mentos más íntimos, Kintarou nunca había estado... ¡así! Si no hubiera sabido lo que estaba pasando, podría haber pensado que se estaba muriendo. Cuando los espasmos cesaron, lo dejó y buscó una toalla, cuando volvió lo encontró tal como lo había dejado, y lo limpió con la toalla con mucha ternura. El corazón le palpitaba con intensidad al pensar en lo que acababan de compartir.

Ryoma abrió unos ojos incrédulos. Todavía estaba temblando…

—¿Estás bien? —le susurró Sakuno.

—Si —le respondió y tomó su mano y la besó—. Gracias.

—Siento haber sido tan torpe. Yo... yo, nunca...

Ryoma abrió los ojos con enorme sorpresa.

—¿Ni siquiera con él?

Sakuno negó timidamente con la cabeza.

—Ryoma, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo... personal?

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido, ahora ... ? ¿Qué se siente?

—Has estado casada, ¿no lo sabes?

Sakuno lanzó un profundo suspiro, y negó con la cabeza. Ryoma se sentó en la cama y la miró a los ojos. Luego le hizo una pregunta muy directa. Sakuno se ruborizó. Ni siquiera Kintarou le había preguntado nunca algo tan íntimo.

—No.

—¿Él lo sabía?

—Si. Decía que era frígida —respondió con un gesto nervioso—. Era muy incómodo, y algunas veces me dolía mucho.

Ryoma le tomó la cara con las manos y la obligó a mirarlo.

—¿Nunca te hizo lo que tu acabas de hacerme, para hacértelo más fácil?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ryoma no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Toda aquella belleza, y nunca la habían enseñado a disfrutar del sexo. En realidad era casi como si fuera virgen. Se fijó en aquellos pre­ciosos ojos rojizos, en el pelo sedoso y ondulado que caía sobre los hombros desnudos, y sobre sus hermosos pechos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardaba?

—¡Ryoma!

—Tengo que saberlo —recalcó suavemente—. Confía en mi.

Ella apartó los ojos.

—No lo sé. No mucho. Siempre tenía prisa.

—¿Menos de cinco minutos?,—le preguntó Ryoma, que tenía la mandíbula apretada.

—Bueno... —respondió ella tragando saliva—. Si.

—iDios! —exclamó Ryoma con un suspiro.

—Yo creía que lo quería, pero no lo deseaba —decía ella con una gran tristeza— No sabía lo que supondría vivir con él, sentirme como me sentía.

—Quiero darte lo que tú me has dado, ¿me dejarás?

Sakuno se ruborizó.

—No tienes por qué...

—Me has preguntado qué se siente.

La empujó con suavidad y la tendió en la cama. El pelo se espar­cía sobre la sábana formando un halo en torno a su cara. —Voy a enseñarte lo que se siente.

—Ryoma... —murmuró tratando de empujarlo.

—No te preocupes, no voy a hacerte daño.

Sakuno respiraba con dificultad y contuvo el aliento cuando él se in­clinó sobre ella.

—¿No utilizan...los hombres...algo?

El sonrió y la besó en la boca.

—Sakuno, no he estado con una mujer desde hace más de dos años, ¿debía llevar algo?

—¿No has...?

Ryoma la besó de nuevo. Sakuno olía a rosas, y él pensó que nunca en su vida había estado más cerca del Paraíso que aquella noche. Aún sentía el placer que le había dado tan inesperada y generosamente, y ahora deseaba ofrecérselo a ella. Quería que experimentara la in­descriptible dulzura de pertenecer a alguien a quien le importas mucho, que te quiere más que a su propia vida. No podía decirle aquellas palabras porque no querría escucharlas, al menos, no todavía.

—Relájate —susurró.

La besó en la barbilla y en el cuerpo.

—Tranquilizate, pequeña, no voy a hacerte daño.

Sakuno contuvo la respiración cuando él apartó la tela del camisón y descubrió la suave curva de su pecho. Ella le puso la mano en el pelo y en lugar de apartarlo lo acarició mientras la besaba. Se es­tremecía al sentir el delicado beso de sus labios y la caricia de la lengua sobre el pezón. Y algo empezaba a ocurrir en su cuerpo. Sentía una calidez nueva y arrebatadora en el vientre. Ryoma se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a respirar con difi­cultad y comprendió que ya estaba bastante excitada, aunque no había hecho más que empezar. Abrió la boca sobre el seno y apri­sionó el pezón mientras apretaba el pecho con la mano.

Sakuno gimió y se estremeció de placer. Ryoma notaba que él mismo volvía a excitarse, pero trató de con­tenerse. Buscaba la satisiacción de Sakuno, no la suya. Con la mano que tenía libre le subió el camisón por encima de los muslos y la colocó en el vientre. Sakuno se puso rígida por un instante, le sujetó la mano y dio un respingo. Ryoma levantó la cabeza.

—Si, es muy intimo. Tanto como lo que tú me has hecho.

Era cierto. Además, a pesar de que sentía algo de verguenza, ex­perimentaba una sensación febril y placentera recibiendo al movimiento de los dedos de Ryder. Ella apartó la mano dejándola sobre la cama y lo miró mientras la caricia se hacía cada vez más íntima. Una oleada de placer la sorprendió de repente y dio un respingo. Ryoma volvió a acariciarla sin dejar de mirarla, aumentó el ritmo de sus dedos hasta que ella no pudo resistirlo más y comenzó a re­torcerse en la cama. Se arqueaba y deseaba hacer jirones la tela que separaba su piel del cuerpo de Ryoma. Quería que la mirara. La sensualidad estaba acabando con su timidez y el deseo le quemaba el cuerpo.

—Mirame.

—Si.

—Quítame el camisón.

Ryoma contuvo la respiración y se lo quitó.

—¡Dios!

Volvió a poner la mano donde la tenía. Se quedó absorto ante la magnificencia de aquel cuerpo desnudo. Las piernas largas, las caderas exuberantes, la estrecha cintura y los hermosos pechos. Miró los pezones erguidos y se inclinó para acariciarlos, disfrutando con los gemidos que Sakuno no dejaba de proferir. Sabía que le gustaba que le acariciara y besara los senos. Mordisqueó suavemente un pezón logrando que se estremeciera de placer. Sakuno abría las piernas cada vez más apretándose contra su mano.

—Oh, Ryoma.

Él levantó la cabeza y la miró. En realidad aquella era su primera vez y no quería perderse un gemido, un gesto, una postura.

—Cuando lo sientas —le susurró con sensualidad—, no cierres los ojos. Quiero mirarte.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en los oidos de Sakuno mientras su placer no dejaba de aumentar. Apenas se daba cuenta de los gemi­dos que profería siguiendo las exquisitas sensaciones que se acu­mulaban en su cuerpo. Nunca había imaginado que fuera posible un placer tan intenso que casí estaba cerca del dolor. No sabía si podría soportarlo y se dio cuenta de que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimás a medida que los espasmos aumentaban más y más, hasta que fi­nalmente dieron paso a un temblor incontrolable. Sintió que olas de placer recorrían su espina dorsal y se derrumbó sobre la cama. Ryoma la miraba comprensivamente por el placer innarrable y salva­je que veía en sus ojos. Apartó la mano del vientre de Ivy y la apoyó suavemente sobre uno de sus pechos.

—¿Esto es lo que se siente al hacer el amor?

Ryoma asíntió.

—Si, pero más peligroso.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque puedo dejarte embarazada.

A Sakuno le dio un vuelco el corazón, y lo miró con gran tristeza.

—No, no puedes.. Ryoma, no puedo tener hijos.

—iDios mío, Sakuno!

Sakuno no comprendía por qué Ryoma daba la impresión de necesitar consuelo. Pero involuntariamente se acordó del chiquillo que había salvado en Jacksonville y se dio cuenta de que le encantaban los niños. Le encantaría tener hijos y acababa de saber que con ella no sería posible. Pero tal vez pudiera con otra muier... Apartó aquel pensamiento de su mente y le acarició la mejilla.

—Lo siento —declaró conteniendo las lágrimás—. Me gustaría mucho tener hijos.

Ryoma la besó con ternura.

—No importa. Tú sigues siendo la misma, eso no te hace menos mujer. Creo que te lo acabo de demostrar.

Sakuno se ruborizó. Ryoma se apartó un poco para fijarse en sus senos, y ella hizo ademán de cubrirse.

— ¿Vuelves a ser tímida? —le preguntó sonriendo.

—Lo siento. Nunca permití a Kintarou que me viera así. Y sin embar­go, yo he dejado que me mirarás cuando...

—¿Quieres que te diga cómo estabas? ¿O es más fácil para ti recordar mi cara cuando me hiciste sentir lo mismo?

Sakuno se puso completamente colorada, pero no apartó la vista.

—Nunca pensé que podría hacerle eso a un hombre.

—A propósito, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque estabas sufriendo —afirmó acariciándole —Oh, Ryoma, estabas sufriendo y tenía que hacer algo. Ryoma se estremeció. Así que aún había alguna esperanza. Si ahora le importaba tanto era posible que algún día le importara más todavía. Le agarró la mano y besó sus dedos uno por uno.

—En ese caso, te diré un secreto. Nunca había dejado que ningu­na mujer lo hiciera.

Sakuno sonrió con un brillo en los ojos.

—A mi me has dejado.

—No tenía mucha elección. Dios mío, ¿quién lo habría imagina­do? Mi inocente y tímida Sakuno tumbándome en la cama para acariciarme. Tu madre se quedaría de piedra.

—¿No se lo contarás a mi madre, verdad?

—Por Dios santo, nos mataría a los dos —replicó riendo—. Ven aquí. Quiero dormir contigo.

Sakuno no sentía en aquellos momentos el apremio de la pasión y dudó por un momento. Era difícil hacer aquello a sangre fría, incluso después de la intimidad que acababan de compartir.

—No sé... —confesó frunciendo el ceño.

Ryoma le acarició la frente con el índice.

—No me refiero a eso. Quiero que duermas entre mis brazos.

—Oh.

Lo estaba deseando, pero en aquellos momentos sentía una timidez muy extraña, a pesar de que volvía a notar que la sangre corría caliente por sus venas.

—Sakuno, esta noche estaba casí agonizando y tú me calmaste, y es­pero haber hecho lo mismo por ti. Pero era una necesidad que no podía satisfacer nadie más que tú. ¿Comprendes, cariño? Me habría vuelto loco antes de permitir que otra mujer hiciera lo que tú has hecho.

Sakuno lo miró y se dio cuenta de que quería decirle mucho más.

—Qué ojos tan grandes. Date la vuelta. ¿Dormirías desnuda en brazos de otro hombre y le dejarías hacer lo que yo te he hecho?

Sakuno dio un respingo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que esta­ba desnuda.

—Ahora tu cuerpo me pertenece. Me lo has entregado. No hay ninguna razón para esconderte de mi. Podría vivir el resto de mi vida mirándote tal como estás ahora.

Sus ojos le decían a Sakuno que estaba diciendo la verdad. La acari­ció y entonces Sakuno contempló su cuerpo. Volvía a estar excitado.

—Mira lo que me haces —dijo Ryoma riendo—. Apaga la luz, cariño y ven aquí.

—No irás a...

—Tu madre nos estrangularía a los dos por lo que ya hemos hecho, así que será mejor que nos durmamos antes que se nos ocurra algo nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —le respondió con una sonrisa.

Por supuesto, había al menos cincuenta buenas razones por las que Sakuno debía haberse puesto el camisón y vuelto a su cama, pero se quedó alli, con la agradable sensación de encontrarse entre los brazos de Ryder.

—No entrará nadie, ¿verdad?

Ryoma le besó los párpados.

—No, nadie nos verá. Duérmete, mi amor.

No estaba segura de haber oído bien, pero tal vez fuera así. Si, por supuesto que lo había dicho, Ryoma esperó hasta que Sakuno se quedó dormida y se apoyó en un codo para mirarla. Estaba se­guro de que le importaba, tal vez más de lo que ella admitía. De mo­mento sólo era algo físico, pero no tenía duda de que llegaría a ser algo más. Volvió a acostarse, embargado por la sensación de tenerla a su lado, y se durmió en paz por primera vez en muchos años.

Cuando Sakuno se despertó a la mañana siguiente, él estaba de pie junto a la cama, completamente vestido y mirándola. Ella estaba desnuda, tendida sobre el lecho en una postura francamente tenta­dora. Había estado soñando algo, aunque no recordaba qué y su cuerpo aún estaba satisfecho con la sensación de plenitud.

Ryoma tenía que decir algo, tenía que pensar cualquier cosa. Sus instintos másculinos lo empujaban a quitarse la ropa y hacerle el amor con una pasión salvaje. Estaba ardiendo y quería quemarse, consumirse en el fuego. Pero no podía perder el control. Era demasiado arriesgado.

—Me voy a una conferencia. Volveré a la una.

—De acuerdo.

Sakuno se había ruborizado ante la mirada de Ryoma. La noche anterior le parecía algo irreal y embarazoso. Tomó la sábana y se cubrió.

—Luego pasaré las notas de la reunión de ayer a máquina. Anoche estaba demasiado cansada.

Era mentira, en realidad se sentía demasiado herida y triste después de dejar a Ryoma en el restaurante como para ponerse a trabajar.

—Está bien.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación precipitadamente, sin siquiera mirarla. Sakuno oyó que la puerta que daba al pasíllo se cerraba de un portazo. Estuvo todo el día preguntándose el por qué de aquel comportarmiento. Tal vez se arrepentía del encuentro de la noche anterior. Tal vez no debía haber entrado en su habitación, aunque lo que había ocurrido después, valía más que todos los temores que podía sentir. Profirió un silencioso quejido al recordar las sensaciones que había sentido gracias a él. Y recordó que le había permitido mirarla, ¡que le había pedido que la mirara! Se preguntaba si volvería a hablarle. Tal vez él también estaba turbado. Seguramente no solía decirle a las mujeres lo lejos que había llegado en cuestión de sexo, ni dejaría que lo viesen en aquel estado de necesidad. Pero la había acariciado con habilidad. Si había tenido otras mujeres, pensaba, seguro que sabía cómo reducirla a ella a un mero asunto pasajero. Odíaba a esas mujeres. Odíaba a cualquier mujer que hubiera estado entre sus brazos, que hubiera compartido aquel cuerpo, su cuerpo...

Sakuno se excitó de pies a cabeza al recordar el poderoso cuerpo de Ryoma. Él le había dicho que al hacer el amor se sentía lo mismo que ella había sentido, pero no podía ser cierto. Sabía que hacer el amor era doloroso. Era desagradable y todo sucedía demasiado rápido. Por otro lado, Ryoma se había comportado con mucha ternura y ella había sentido un gran placer. Se comportaría igual si lo dejaba... Tragó saliva. Se sentía febril. ¿Qué se sentiría al estar bajo aquel cuerpo impresionante y sentir la suavidad de su boca y de sus manos? Cerró los ojos y dejó volar la imaginación.

- - - - - - -

**Notas de Adaptadora:** Oh… El capitulo esperado… . Pero es sorprendente que el primer paso lo haya dado Sakuno, y que tal paso… Pero Ryoma no se quedó atrás, estos dos son puro volcan… Al principio casi lo mato a Ryoma, como pudo ser cruel en hacerle creer que se iba con esa francesa… Ryoma no baka!!! . Espero sus reviews… JANE.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola chicas… Lamento muchísimo el retraso… Pero aquí otra adaptación de la novela de Diana Palmer, un RyoSaku con todo su esplendor, las cosas en París no resultaron como esperaban ¿o sí? Deben seguir leyendo para enterarse… aquí también les subí dos capítulos en uno para que lo disfruten al máximo. Me encanta esta historia porque practicamente es como si fueran realmente los mismos Ryoma y Sakuno, solo que es un Ryoma un poco más maduro y centrado, y de Sakuno podríamos decir que decidida pero con una timidez muy sensual para el protagonista, ¿verdad? Espero que les guste y que me dejen sus reviews, ya saben que son muy importantes para nosotras las escritoras, en este caso, adaptadora…

**_DISCLAIMER_**: POT no me pertenece, los derechos son de Konomi Takeshi san, y la novela menos es mía sino de la genialísima novelista Diana Palmer. Esto debí ponerlo desde el principio, pero más vale tarde que nunca, esta adaptación es sin motivo de **LUCRO. **Ahora a la adaptación…

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**CAPITULO 9**

AQUEL fue para Sakuno el peor día de su vida. Ryoma fue el colmo de la cortesía durante el resto del día y no se refirió ni una sola vez a lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior o a su inexplicable comportamiento al abandonar la suite. Estaba tan ausente como otras veces, sólo que ahora era peor, porque ocultaba algo detrás de aquella calma. Sakuno tampoco se explicaba por qué, si se arrepentía de lo que había sucedido, no lo decía. Aunque, a su manera, tal vez fuera eso precisamente lo que estaba haciendo. Lo único que sabía era que la frustración la estaba matando. Hacía tan sólo un mes no sabía lo que era el deseo ni lo que suponía satisiacerlo. Ahora lo sabía muy bien, y deseaba a Ryoma de todas las formas en que una mujer puede desear a un hombre. Soñaba con él, lo echaba de menos, lo anhelaba, habría muerto por él. Pero él no parecía darse cuenta de nada, aunque ella temblara en su presencia y sus ojos fueran muy elocuentes. Le había dicho que volverían a casa al día siguiente y no sabía cómo iba a arreglárselas para sobrevivir. Pero tal vez fuera lo mejor. Así se apartaría de su vista y de su mente, porque nunca pasaba demasiado tiempo en la oficina. Pero pensar en el futuro no le ayudaba a soportar el presente.

Aquella noche se despidió con un seco "Buenas noches" y se metió en su habitación. Incluso el tacto de su camisón le causaba dolor. Lo arrojó al suelo y se dejó caer sobre la cama sin dejar de pensar en Ryoma. Imaginó que debía tener un aspecto horrible, pero qué importaba. El cuerpo le dolía como si tuviera fiebre. Ni siquiera se levantó para apagar la luz. Inesperadamente, se abrió la puerta. Ryoma entró. Al verla, su gesto se endureció aún más, tenía el pelo mojado y sólo llevaba una bata. Se había dado una ducha. Dios sabía que había intentado no pensar en ella. Pero ya no podía soportarlo por más tiempo. La había oído moverse por la habitación tal como ella lo había oído la noche anterior.

Cerró la puerta con violencla, arrojó al suelo la bata y se aproximó hasta la cama. Sakuno no se movió. El estaba excitado y lo mostraba sin vergüenza. Lo miró de reojo y supo inmediatamente sus intenciones.

Ryoma se tendió en la cama y Sakuno le dirigió una mirada llena de deseo.

—Te deseo —le dijo—. Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo. Ryoma, te deseo.

—Si, ya sé cómo te sientes. Yo también te deseo.

Se inclinó y la besó. Sakuno abrió la boca y se llenó con aquel éxtasís.

—Haremos lo de ayer y después tal vez podamos dormir —indicó Ryoma.

Pero cuando su mano descendió hasta su vientre, ella lo detuvo.

Ryoma la miró a los ojos.

—No —susurró ella con voz temblorosa—. Te deseo. Quiero hacer el amor.

—Sakuno...

Ella se dio cuenta de su objeción. Era un hombre anticuado que aún tenía algún pensamiento paternal de protección. Pero no quería pensar. No en aquel momento. Se deslizó bajo su cuerpo y lo rodeó con un brazo de forma que sus senos se apretaron contra el pecho de Ryoma.

—Por favor... —le susurró en los labios.

Y se apretó contra él obligándolo a una intimidad que no había compartido con ningún hombre desde su trágico matrimonio. Sintió su tacto con un estremecimiento y se apretó contra él aún más, y luego guió su poderosa fuerza con la mano.

—Está bien —gruñó él—. Pero no así. Deja que te excite antes. Si vamos a hacer el amor, quiero dejarte completamente satisfecha.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad, pero al cabo de un instante la besó y sintió sobre si el peso de su cuerpo. Luego él le acarició los muslos y el vientre muy lentamente. Era muy paciente, porque por lo que ella podía ver y sentir no podría resistir mucho más en aquel estado. Pero la besó con lentitud, con calidez, probando cada rincón de su boca con la lengua. Y mien­tras tanto con una mano le acariciaba los pechos, evitando con cuidado los sensibles pezones.

—Oh, por favor —rogó ella.

—¿Ya? Pero si no hemos hecho más que empezar.

—Me voy a morir —dijo ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

El se apretó contra ella y le hizo sentir en el vientre la urgencia de su propio deseo.

—Eso es lo que dicen los franceses, que el climax es una pequeña muerte, ¿Lo sabías?

—No —respondió ella con rubor.

Ryoma estiró las piernas y atrapó entre ellas las de Sakuno. Luego se incorporó de forma que podía tomar el pezón, para tormento de Sakuno, entre los labios.

—¿Te gusta, pequeña? —preguntó dando pequeños mordis­quitos—. A mi también.

—Oh, Ryoma.

Luego él descendió hasta su estómago, le separó las piernas con las manos y la besó en el vientre, volviéndola loca de placer. Le dio la vuelta y tiró de una pierna de forma que pudiera meter las suyas entre medías. Frotó la nariz contra la suya y le besó los párpados cerrados. La agarró por las caderas y la atrajo hacía si. Luego la miró después de acariciarla en su parte más íntima.

—Si —susurró—. Estás lista.

Ella no lo comprendió. No dejaba de estremecerse conmovida por sus caricias y sus apasionados besos.

—¿Lista?

—Para aceptar mi cuerpo. Para ser parte de mi.

Contuvo la respiración cuando comenzó a penetrarla y por un instante sintió dolor.

—Bien, bien —susurró él con ternura y sonrió—. Lentamente, preciosa. Relájate, puedes tomarme. Relájate, eso es.

Entonces empujó un poco más.

—S i, s i.

No se movió, ni siquiera respiraba. Tan sólo abrió los ojos y la miró.

—iDios mío, Sakuno! —exclamó con un temblor—. iOh, Dios! iSoy parte de ti!

Sakuno se estremeció. Abrió la boca con incredulidad y miró sus cuerpos. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor al ver lo intimamente que esta­ban unidos.

—Me siento como si hubiera sido virgen hasta ahora.

—No te imaginas lo verdaderas que son esas palabras. Y me haces sentir como si yo también lo hubiera sido hasta ahora, cariño —declaró y le acarició la cara—. Sakuno, Sakuno...

Y al decir su nombre comenzó a mover las caderas con un ritmo lento y suave que muy pronto despertó sensaciones insospechadas en ella. Y ella se apretó contra él para hacer esas sensaciones aún más intensas.

—Eso es —afirmó él—. Adáptate a mi. Enséñame dónde lo sientes más. Si, Sakuno, si.

Sakuno le puso las manos en las caderas y apretó con fuerza deseando llenar todo su ser con aquel cuerpo. Ryoma gimió de placer y ella apretó más fuerte, hasta que se estremeció y comenzó a jadear.

—¡Sakuno, Sakuno, no puedo más...!

Sakuno sabía que él estaba llegando al éxtasis, pero no le importó, porque ella estaba a punto de llegar al limite. Sin querer, apretó las uñas en sus caderas y se movió con una furia ciega buscando su propia plenitud y dándose cuenta de que Ryoma también había perdido el control y estaba al borde de la locura. Cuando se hizo insoportable, gritó. Quería más y más de él, tenía que inundar hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo... ¡ahora! Sintió unas convulsiones de intenso placer y gritó otra vez echan­do la cabeza hacía atrás. Ryoma la agarraba por las caderas y se hundía dentro de su cuerpo. Luego murmuró algo inaudible y a la vez echó hacía atrás la cabeza y profirió un largo gemido. Se dio cuenta de la primera con­vulsión que fue seguida por otra y otra más que la invadieron con una plenitud indiscriptible. Luego Sakuno notó el sudor que empapaba el cuerpo de Ryoma y se dio cuenta de que ella misma estaba bañada en sudor. Ryoma le besó los pechos y ella se estremeció entre sus brazos. El corazón palpitaba con tal fuerza que los latidos casí eran audibles. Se tocó el pelo húmedo para cerciorarse de que seguía viva. Le dolía el cuerpo como si la hubieran golpeado, pero aún conservaba el calor en todos sus miembros. Se movió. El seguía dentro de ella.

Ryoma hizo intención de levantarse, pero ella no se lo permitió y protestó, asi que se incorporó un poco y la miró. Sus ojos estaban llenos de asombro.

—Tu cuerpo es inagotable, pero yo aún tengo que descansar un poco antes de volver a hacer el amor.

Sakuno se estremeció. Iban a hacer el amor otra vez. Y ella se había sentido así haciendo el amor auténticamente por primera vez en su vida. Le acarició la cara pasando un dedo por sus cejas.

—No era por eso.

—¿Por qué entonces?

Lo miró con timidez.

—Porque me gusta sentirlo.

Al oír aquellas palabras Ryoma se excitó.

—Dijíste que no podías —le recordó ella.

—¿Ah, si?

Comenzó a moverse de nuevo, lenta y suavemente.

—No sé si va a ser tan bueno como antes. Casí me muero.

—¿Te dolió?

Él se rió.

—Fue un éxtasis.

—También para mí —susurró ella mirándolo.

Seguía su ritmo, ayudándolo, sintiendo que los estremecimientos comenzaban de nuevo.

—Oh, Ryoma. Haz que lo sienta otra vez, por favor.

Esta vez él no pudo esperar y no lo intentó. La poseyó con una fuerza casí salvaje y ella reunió las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para adaptarse a sus movimientos hasta que los dos volvieron a ex­perimentar el climax.

Había amanecido. Lo último que Sakuno recordaba era que Ryoma la abrazaba apasionado y los cubría con la sábana. Se dio la vuelta, pero la cama estaba vacía. Estiró las piernas y se levantó. Miró la sábana y se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Te das cuenta de que ha sido la primera vez?

Se dio la vuelta y miró a Ryoma. No entendía nada.

—¿No sabes lo que ha pasado? —le preguntó Ryoma desde la puerta.

Estaba completamente vestido y, aparentemente, a punto de salir.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—¿No sabes por qué al principio te dolió?

Sakuno volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y de repente comprendió. Se ruborizó de la cabeza a los pies.

—Eso es. Casi eras del todo virgen. Así que, en cierto sentido, he sido yo el primero en hacerte el amor.

Ella le dio un beso en la boca y lo abrazó.

—¿Te gusta?

—Si. Yo quería que tú fueras el primero. Oh… Te deseé durante tanto tiempo —le dijo abandonando todos sus temores—. Cuando tenía quince años solía mirarte y soñar que una noche venías a mi habitación y me hacías el amor.

—¿Qué?

Su expresión la hizo guardar silencio por un instante.

—Yo creía que lo sabías. Ya te he dicho que nunca sentí lo mismo por Kintarou. Era porque... sólo podía sentirlo por ti, y él lo sabía.

—¡Sakuno! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? iNo lo sabía! iNo sabía que me desearas desde hacía tanto tiempo!

—Pero yo estaba segura de que lo sabías. Después de aquella noche me evitaste...

—Y tú a mi. Saliste corriendo y te echaste en brazos de Kintarou.

—Porque sabía que no podría tenerte. No me querías porque me considerabas más como una hermana pequeña que como a una mujer. Lo entendí por tu actitud. Siempre me evitabas, así que cuan­do Kintarou me pidió que saliéramos, acepté.

—iDios mio! —exclamó él.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Ryoma no podía hablar. Ella lo había deseado y nunca supo cómo se sentía él. Pensaba que quería evitarla, que la rechazaría, así que se casó con el maldito Kintarou. Y Kintarou sabía que lo quería a él y por eso la había tratado con crueldad. Le daba vueltas la cabeza.

—Tengo que irme para comprobar la reservación del avión y algu­nas otras cosas —le dijo secamente—. Hasta luego.

Se marchó sin mirarla siquiera y Sakuno se quedó mirándolo mientras se le rompía el corazón, porque acababa de decirle lo que sentía y él se había marchado como si no le hubiera gustado lo que había oído. Tal vez lo único que él sintió era deseo, y ahora que estaba satisfecho no quería complicarse la vida con el amor. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. No sabía qué podía hacer.

Ryoma no fue a comer al hotel. Comprobó la reservación del avión, se despidió de sus amigos y caminó bajo la lluvia, tratando de com­prender lo que había sucedido. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Sakuno? ¿Por qué no se había percatado de que lo deseaba? Decidió que se trataba de eso. Ella, durante todos aquellos años y también la noche anterior, sólo lo había deseado. Kintarou nunca la había satisfecho y después de la noche anterior sabía lo que era sentirse como una mujer gracias a él. Pero no era amor. Y él quería su amor. Se sintió culpable al ver su rostro triste cuando regresó al hotel. No sabía qué decirle. Nunca debía haberla tocado, ahora querría una relación puramente sexual y él no podía dársela. El quería mucho más. Se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

—Sakuno, tenemos que hablar.

—No hace falta —replicó ella.

Había decidido que el único camino posible era fingir que no le importaba realmente hasta que él perdiera el interés.

—No tienes por qué explicarme nada. Tú me deseabas y yo a ti. Los dos quedamos muy satisfechos y eso es todo. No te preocupes, no te pondré ninguna dificultad.

Ryoma suspiró. ¿Cómo podía hablar en esos términos cuando para él había sido algo mucho más importante? Bueno, si para ella había significado tan poco, tenía muy claro que no le diría lo mucho que había significado para él. Los dos podían jugar al mismo juego.

—Me alegro de que lo entiendas.

—Soy una mujer adulta, no una niña —le dijo sin mirarlo—. Desde ahora seguiremos trabajando juntos y seremos amigos, pero nada más. Espero no escandalizarte.

—Como si pudieras —murmuró él—. Pero lo que es seguro es que no podemos seguir siendo amigos.

—No lo sé.

El se rió amargamente y encendió un cigarrillo, lo que hacía muy a menudo ultimamente.

—¿No lo sabes? Pues deja que te diga que cada vez que me mires durante el resto de tu vida, me verás desnudo; y a mi me pasará lo mismo.

Sakuno se ruborizó.

—Puede que sea buena idea que me busque otro trabajo.

—No será necesario. Me marcharé al extranjero durante algún tiempo dentro de pocas semanas, asi que es más que probable que ni siquiera nos veamos.

—Ryoma —susurró con una profunda tristeza.

Él se dio, la vuelta. Su rostro se mostraba impasible.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos al aeropuerto —sugirió con una voz extraña.

—Casi había terminado de hacer el equipaje.

Mientras sacaba la última ropa del armario de su habitación se preguntaba si Ryoma no aparecería tras su espalda en cualquier mo­mento y le diría que todo había sido un malentendido, que se queda­ban otra semana, que la deseaba otra vez, que la quería. Miró la habitación una vez más y la invadió la más profunda tristeza. Decían que París era una ciudad para el amor. Bueno, ella y Ryoma habían sido amantes, pero ¿en dónde estaban sus sueños de amor y compromiso eternos? Era mejor no haberlos, realizado allí, porque sabía que nunca se harían realidad.

En los días que siguieron a su regreso de París, Sakuno se pre­guntó muchas veces si estaba trabajando para un fantasma. Porque Ryoma salió de viaje hacía un lugar desconocido al día siguiente de regresar. lba a la oficina dominada por la ansiedad, pero se preocupaba por nada. Ryoma se había marchado con la secretaria del vicepresidente y ni siquiera dejó dicho adónde iba. Con un profundo suspiro Sakuno se sentó en su mesa para abrir el correo, preguntándose cómo iba a arreglárselas durante el resto de su vida con el corazón hecho pedazos. Había perdido el apetito, y sólo comía tostadas, café y ensaladas. No mostraba interés por nada y cada vez estaba más delgada y más débil.

—¿No crees que deberías ir al médico? —le decía Saori con preocupación.

—Sólo estoy cansada.

Eran las siete de la tarde y no podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

—iCansada! Por Dios Santo, siempre estás cansada. Oh, cariño, estoy muy preocupada por ti.

—Si quieres saber la verdad, creo que estoy deprimida. Echo de menos a Ryoma.

Saori se tranquilizó.

—Así que es eso.

Sakuno asíntió.

—Lleva un mes fuera y ni siquiera me ha llamado, por telétono. Envía mensajes a través del señor Fujita dando instrucciones y manda cartas y contratos por fax, pero nada para mi.

—¿Ocurrió algo en París?

Sakuno se dio la vuelta antes que su madre se diera cuenta de que se había ruborizado. Saori no era ninguna tonta y Sakuno no quería hablar con ella de algo tan personal.

—Lo único que pasó es que dijo que no quería casarse.

—Mi pobre niña —suspiró Saori aceptando la frase como si fuera toda la verdad.

Abrazó a su hija con afecto.

—De todas formas, no olvides una cosa. La mayoría de los hom­bres no quieren casarse y algunas veces les lleva mucho tiempo hacerse a la idea —comentó y se rió—. ¿Sabes que tu padre era uno de esos? Pero decidió que el matrimonio no era tan malo y cuando tú naciste fue el marido más feliz del mundo.

—Ojalá lo hubiera conocido.

—Si. Era muy especial —asintió Saori—. ¿Te gustaría comer algo ahora?

—Lo intentaré. No tengo mucho apetito ultimamente. Y lo más extraño es que el olor a tocino me pone enferma. ¿Crees que me ocurre algo en el estómago?

—Tal vez tengas algo de indigestión.

Pasaron tres semanas más antes que Ryoma volviera. Sakuno se había recuperado un poco, pero el cansancio de las tardes era cada vez mayor. Seguía sin tener apetito, pero dejó de preocuparse porque parecía que había engordado un poco, lo que probaba que estaba bien de salud.

La mañana de un lunes, Ryoma entró en la oficina inesperada­mente. Sakuno levantó la vista de su mesa y lo vio. La miraba con sus ojos pálidos, que parecían aún más grandes debido a la delgadez de su rostro. No podía saber que después de siete semanas él la veía muy cambiada. Recordaba a una mujer saludable, con una piel exquisita y un brillo en los ojos. Pero ahora esa misma mujer estaba excesiva­mente delgada y tenía opacos el pelo y la piel de la cara. Daba la im­presión de estar enferma. Sakuno esperaba una sonrisa que no se produjo. Sólo la miraba con el ceño fruncido, inmóvil en el quicio de la puerta.

—iDios mio! —exclamó—. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

—¿Por qué? Nada —tartamudeó.

Se levantó de la silla y trató de sonreirle.

—Me alegro de verte, Ryoma.

Él no respondió. Llevaba una cartera y la puso en el suelo. Parecía preocupado. Un instante después, Sakuno sintió que se le nublaba la vista, que la cabeza le daba vueltas y, con un ligero quejido, sintió nauseas y cayó al suelo.

**CAPITULO 10**

RYOMA la levantó en brazos y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró ella tratando de sonreir.

Él había vuelto, así que todo marcharía bien. Lo miró con el corazón y preguntó:

—¿No me vas a dar un beso?

—Te daría uno si tuviera la seguridad de que podría parar.

Cruzó la puerta y entró en su despacho.

—No pesas nada, ¿es que no comes?

A Sakuno le encantó que se preocupara por ella.

—Supongo que tengo un virus. Estuve enferma mucho tiempo y ahora no tengo hambre. Lo más extraño es que algunas comidas me dan asco.

Ryoma apenas podía creer que Sakuno no se diera cuenta de lo que significaban sus palabras. Le había dicho que no podía tener hijos, así que no podía imaginar lo que en realidad sucedía, más bien lo describía como una extraña enfermedad. Sin embargo su mente se iluminó ante aquella deliciosa posibilidad.

—¿Has visto a un médico?

—Hablas como mamá —aseveró ella riendo—. No, no he visto a un médico, porque no me hace falta. Ahora ya estoy bien, seguramente no será más que una gripe.

—No tienes buena cara.

—Si vas a empezar a meterte conmigo, te diré que tú también pareces cansado —le dijo fijándose en sus ojeras.

Olía a colonia cara y tenía un aspecto muy interesante, como si escondiera un secreto.

—¿Demasiadas noches con chicas bonitas?

—Como si pudiera tocar a otra mujer después de aquella noche contigo —le aclaró con calma.

El corazón de Sakuno pareció querer saltarle del pecho.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Completamente.

Se inclinó y la besó. Ella lo aceptó sin reservas. Fue un beso como los de la noche en París. Ryoma gimió suavemente y la atrajo hacía sí con fuerza. Todavía la sostenía en brazos, y en lugar de de­jarla en el suelo se sentó en su escritorio y la besó hasta que necesi­taron respirar. Estaba casi seguro de que estaba embarazada, y le asombraba y le encantaba que ni siquiera lo sospechara. La intensi­dad de sus propios sentimientos también lo asombraba, como el placer que lo invadía con el pensamiento de que Sakuno llevaba en las entrañas un hijo suyo. Pero cuando levantó la cabeza y miró sus tímidos ojos, se le ocurrió que no podía decirle que lo sabía. Tendría que llevarla a ver un médico. Después de que supiera la noticia la vigilaría para que no hiciera ninguna locura, y por último tendría que mostrarse sorprendi­do cuando ella se lo dijera. Porque si le decía que lo sabía, podría pensar que sólo se interesaba por ella porque iba a tener un hijo suyo. Era una situación dificil, pero no tenía más remedio que hacer­lo así. El primer paso, decidió, sería cortejarla. Sin arrebatos y sin situaciones imprevistas que los hicieran perder la cabeza, tenía que pro­barle que era fiel, que en realidad podía confiar en él, y que estaba, desesperadamente enamorado. En realidad debía haber hecho todo aquello atraído por ella como para poder pensar. Afortunadamente, todavía quedaba tiempo, si hacía las cosas con cuidado. Frotó la nariz en su mejilla y dijo:

—Ha sido una gran bienvenida. ¿Me invitas a comer?

—Si, claro. Kawamura san también puede venir.

—Kawa está de vacaciones y se ha ido a visitar a sus padres. Afortunadamente, no volverá hasta dentro de dos semanas.

—Sabes perfectamente que lo echas de menos —le aseguró Sakuno.

—No es nada comparado con lo que te echado de menos a ti —dijo acariciando sus mejillas—. Era como si el mundo hubiera perdido su encanto.

—Eso es lo que ocurrió aquí, sin ti.

Le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó con pasión.

—¿Querrás acostarte conmigo?

Ryoma se puso rigido.

—No te imaginas cuanto lo deseo. Pero tú y yo necesitamos em­pezar otra vez, desde el principio. Ir al cine, tomarnos de las manos, salir... esa clase de cosas.

Sakuno se quedó sorprendida. No podía estar diciendo que... Lo miró a los ojos y supo que si lo había entendido. Estaba hablando de un compromiso. No podía saber de qué tipo, pero no importaba. Lo único que importaba era que había vuelto y quería estar con ella.

—A veces soñaba que salía contigo.

—Yo también tuve algunos sueños. Tú hiciste realidad muchos de… ellos en París —murmuró y besó su rostro, enrojecido de rubor—. No te preocupes por ello. Fue la noche más dulce de mi vida.

—Si, pero has tenido muchas.

—Fue nueva para los dos, créeme. En muchos sentidos, tú eras virgen, ¿te acuerdas?

Ella se estremeció al recordar aquella noche.

—¿No podemos hacer el amor?

Ryoma encendió un cigarrillo.

—Todavía no.

—¿Tenemos que esperar? —insistió ella.

—No mucho. Mientras tanto podremos conocernos mejor.

—¿Tendrás tiempo?

—Lo sacaré de donde sea. Voy a cuidar muy bien de ti, señorita Ryusaki.

—Lo dices como si hiciera falta que me cuidaran.

—¿Y no lo necesitas? Sinceramente, estás más delgada que un espagueti.

—He estado a dieta mientras tú estabas fuera —dijo, bromeando con lo que no era más que la pura verdad.

—Ahora he vuelto y no volveré a marcharme, así que no tendrás ninguna excusa para dejar de comer.

—Basta con que no me des tocino.

Aquella noche no le dio tocino de cenar, sino jamón cocido con pan casero, ensalada de papas y tarta de manzana, su postre favorito. Ryoma comió mucho. Era lo primero que comía con verdadero apetito después de muchas semanas. Había adelgazado dos kilos. No apartaba la vista de Sakuno, quien llevaba un vestido de co!or hueso con un pañuelo de organdi, que él ya conocía. Aquella ropa le quedaba muy bien. Después del postre, Saori insistió en lavar los platos y los dejó solos en el cuarto de estar cerrando la puerta con mucha discreción.

—Cupido con bata de algodón —bromeó Ryoma—. Menos mal que no sabe lo de París. Creo que nos rompería la cabeza —le dijo sonriendo.

Aquella sonrisa logró que Sakuno olvidara su timidez y se estrechara contra él.

—Quiero besarte. Sólo besos esta vez, pequeña. No queremos que las cosas se nos vayan de las manos.

—Si que queremos —afirmó ella abrazándolo con mayor insisten­cia.

Ryoma se separó de ella con suavidad.

—Si que queremos, pero no esta noche. Ni aquí.

Sakuno apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Ryoma. Podía oír el latido de su corazón y sentir la calidez de su cuerpo.

—No he dormido —aclaró sin querer mientras miraba el fuego, en­cendido en la chimenea.

—Yo tampoco he dormido bien. No porque hubiera otras muieres, sino porque te echaba mucho de menos. Quería sostenerte entre mis brazos al dormir, como en París.

—Sssshhh —le indicó Sakuno—, Mami puede oírnos.

—Hmm, es verclad. Pero tú también me echaste de menos, ¿ver­dad?

Sakuno asintió y cerró los ojos. Le gustaba estar apoyada en él, se sentía muy femenina. No era como Kintarou.

—¿Por qué te has quedado callada?

—Estaba pensando en Kintarou. Dependía demásiado de mi. Estaba pensando —añadió al darse cuenta de que se había puesto muy rígi­do— que me gusta apoyarme en ti.

—Hay algo respecto a Kintarou que tú no sabes. Antes que vayamos más lejos tienes que saberlo todo.

Sakuno se incorporó. En el tono de voz de Ryoma había una cierta pre­ocupación.

—El padre de Kintarou murió en un accidente, porque yo le había dado órdenes de que me dejara un informe en el despacho. Tomó una botella de whisky que encontró en un cajón de mi mesa. Le hicieron la autopsia y comprobaron que estaba borracho cuando su coche cayó por un precipicio —le contaba todo, aquello sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos— A partir de aquel momento la vida de Kintarou comenzó a ir de mal en peor. Después del accidente empezó a beber. Parte de la culpa de los problemas que tuviste con él es mía.

Sakuno guardó silencio durante un largo instante, pensando en su propia responsabilidad y en las palabras que le había dicho su madre al respecto. Ella también quería ayudarlo tal como a ella la había ayudado Saori.

—Nadie es responsable de los problemas de los demás —le ase­guró con calma—. Dices que Kintarou bebía por causa de la muerte de su padre, pero podía haberse enfrentado a esa muerte de otra manera. Todos podemos elegir, y a veces nos equivocamos. Kintarou se equivocó y yo también. Pero ahora tengo que seguir viviendo. Y mirar atrás no te ayudará. Por mucho que te lamentes no podrás cambiar lo que ha ocurrido.

En aquel instante, Ryoma la miró.

—Yo no era lo que Kintaoru esperaba, él no tenía por qué quedarse conmigo y no tenía por qué beber —añadió Sakuno.

Ryoma le acarició la mano.

—He arrastrado eso durante mucho tiempo. Pensé que me echarías la culpa.

—No te culpo de nada. Excepto de regresar a casa antes de subir a la Torre Eiffel —le indicó con una sonrisa.

Ryoma soltó una carcajacla.

—¿No te llevé? Lo siento, cariño. Aquellos días estaba hecho un lío.

—¿Por qué nos fuimos tan pronto?

—¿No lo sabes?

La levanto y la puso sobre su regazo, haciendo que apoyara la cabeza en su brazo.

—No habríamos sido capaces de detenernos. Nos habríamos en­tregado el uno al otro día y noche mientras permaneciéramos alli. Al volver, Saori nos salvaría de nosotros mismos.

—Si, aquí si. Pero Kawamura se fue y no hay nadie en tu casa.

Ryoma sonrió.

—No voy a llevarte a mi casa. A Saori no le gustaría y no quiero poner en entredicho tu reputación.

—Qué anticuado.

—Pues eso es lo que soy; excepto cuando las pelirrojas de ojos rubies me hacen perder la cabeza —expresó y la besó con suavi­dad—. Me gustaría dejarte embarazada, Sakuno —le susurró en el oído con suavidad y sin poder evitar una secreta sonrisa.

Sakuno se estremeció. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al oír aque­llas palabras. Se incorporó un poco y dijo en un murmullo:

—Y a mi también, Ryoma. A mi también.

Ryoma la abrazó con fuerza y se dieron un largo beso. Sakuno lo sentía con tanta intensidad que se despertó el deseo en ella. Le tomó una mano y la apoyó en uno de sus senos.

Ryoma trató de retirarla pero ella la mantuvo alli.

—No es una buena idea, Sakuno —gruñó con voz ronca.

—Oh, si que lo es —susurró ella contra sus labios—. Me gustaría desnudarme. iQuiero hacerte el amor aquí mismo!

—Dios Todopoderoso. iMe vas a matar! —exclamó Ryoma.

La besó apasionadamente y con una mano le levantó el vestido, y le acarició la suave piel de sus muslos.

—¡Sakuno...!

Un estruendo de platos y tazas los alertó de la proximidad de Saori.

Ryoma retiró la mano y se incorporó con desgana. Los dos respira­ban con agitación y sentían el corazón latir a gran velocidad.

—Supongo que ahora si pensarás que soy una desvergonzada. Pero no me importa. No me sentiría así con nadie más.

—Espero que no —dijo él.

"Sobre todo en tu estado", podría haber añadido. Le apartó el fle­quillo de la cara.

—Pero no, no pienso que seas desvergonzada —continuó—. Creo que eres una mujer normal con una actitud muy sana respecto al sexo. Me alegro de que confíes en mí lo bastante como para con­cederme tanta libertad con tu cuerpo.

—¿Tanto me deseas?

—Oh, si —murmuró con una nota de deseo en la voz.

Sakuno apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y frotó la mejilla en la manga de la camisa.

—No quiero levantarme. ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

—Tu madre puede imaginar muchas cosas, cariño. Será mejor que nos portemos bien.

—De acuerdo.

Se sentó al otro lado del sofá y en aquel instante entró Saori con la bandeja del café y se sentó entre ellos con una mirada de aprobación.

Durante los días siguientes tuvo que manifestar muchas miradas, de aprobación y ejercer su papel de guardiana cuando Ryoma venía a cenar o a ver una película para, según él, entretenerse. Ryoma nunca le sugirió a Sakuno que fueran a su casa y siempre se aseguró de que no pasaran demasiado tiempo solos. Le enviaba flores y la llamaba por las noches sólo para oír su voz y disfrutar con su secreto, aunque a veces tenía ganas de salir corriendo a la calle y decirle a todo el mundo que iba a tener un hijo. Muchas veces la miraba y no podía evitar una sonrisa, estar con ella era como estar en el Paraíso. Mientras tanto, ella seguía siendo su secretaria y a él le costaba mucho tener la mente ocupada en los asuntos de la oficina.

Un día, con una secreta alegría, ella lo sorprendió observóndola después de recibir la visita de un arquitecto. El arqueó una ceja mientras se apoyaba en el quicio de la puerta y la miraba con una sonrisa.

—Tus mejillas vuelven a tener color.

—Me encuentro mejor. Aunque tengo sueño a todas horas.

Ryoma tenía que contenerse para no llevarla a ver a un médico. Porque hacía muy poco tiempo que acababa de volver y debía tener mucho tacto. Sus vidas dependían de lo que él hiciera. No podría so­portar echar a perder su relación, pero tampoco podía esperar mucho más…

—¿Hoy tengo alguna cita más?

—Nada hasta mañana. ¿Te vas?

—Nos vamos.

Llamó al señor Fujita y le dijo que los dos se irían por el resto del día.

—¿Pero a dónde vamos?

—Al mirador por el monte Fuji.

El Mirador del monte Fuji era un antiguo territorio japonés en donde se podía observar la abundante vegetación que rodeaba al volcán inactivo, que en invierno estaba desierto. Durante el verano se llenaba de turistas y estudiantes.

—¿Te atreves a subir?

Llegaba por una empinada escalera de cemento.

—Si. Pero, ¿por qué vamos?

—Ahora que Kawamura ha vuelto, ¿en qué otro lugar podemos estar solos? —le preguntó sin mirarla.

Ella se ruborizó, había un tono en su voz que la hacía temblar. Estaba segura de que podría subir. Lo miró. Llevaba un traje oscuro y ella una falda plisada con una blusa blanca.

—Me parece que no llevamos una ropa muy adecuada.

—Tampoco es adecuada para rodar por la hierba, pero eso es lo que vamos a hacer cuando subamos. ¿O crees que seremos ca­paces de sentarnos y hablar cruzados de brazos?

Sakuno lo miró con complicidad.

—Ni siquiera me cruzó por la cabeza.

Los alrededores del mirador estaban situados en una zona de vegtación con algunos pequeños montículos de pasto, pero el del templo se elevaba en una llanura sobre los árboles que lo rodeaban. No había ni un alma, aunque se habían encontrado con un coche de la policía de parques nacionales a la entrada. Ryoma la ayudó a subir, con mucho cuidado para no dejarla perder pie. Ella no entendía la razón de tantas atenciones, pero se sentía halagada. Al llegar a la cima, jadeantes, Ryoma rodeó a Sakuno con un brazo y contempló el paisaje circundante.

—Es magnifico.

—Si. Aunque los árboles impiden verlo todo, más al norte hay zonas más elevadas desde las que se divisa una vista fascinante.

Sakuno lo miró.

—Me gustó mucho Arizona.

—Y a mi.

La miró a los ojos.

—Te quiero, Sakuno —dijo y la besó.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en el cuerpo estremecido de Sakuno y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—No lo has dicho, ¿verdad? Lo he soñado.

—Lo he dicho —afirmó y la besó en las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas—. Te quiero desde que tenías dieciocho años, pero pensé que eras demasiado jóven. Esperé algunos años para intentarlo de nuevo, pero te di miedo y corriste a los brazos de Kintarou —dijo, y añadió con un profundo suspiro—. Creía que lo amabas. Por eso me fuí después del funeral. Te ofrecí un empleo y pasé noches enteras pensando en la manera de decirte lo que sentía.

—Oh... Ryoma —murmuró y las lágrimás se deslizaron por sus mejillas—. Yo también te quería... te amaba... vivía por ti. Kintarou lo sabía y te odíaba, y me odíaba por ello.

La besó. La agarró por la cintura y la levantó, demasiado emocionado como para pensar en su estado. iElla lo quería! iLe había dicho que lo quería!

—¿No lo sabías? —le preguntó Sakuno.

—No —le contestó.

La miraba de tal forma que Sakuno creía que iba a volverse loca de alegría—. Nunca imaginé que podría importarte tanto. En París sabía que podía lograr que me desearas, pero no era suficiente. Nunca quise llegar tan lejos, pero había pasado mucho tiempo y te deseaba con locura. No lo siento, pero ojalá hubiéramos sabido antes que sentíamos lo mismo el uno por el otro.

—Ahora lo sabemos —le dijo llena de felicidad—. Por favor, cásate conmigo. No puedo decirte no otra vez y para mi madre sería un escándalo que viviéramos juntos sin estar casados.

Ryoma se estremeció. Se había estado atormentando buscando mil formás de decirselo y era ella quien se lo pedía. Casí le daban ganas de estallar en carcajadas.

—¿Quieres ser mi mujer? ¿Vivir conmigo para siempre?

—Si —le respondió con ardor—. Te cuidaré, Ryoma. Haré la comida, bueno, Kawamura y yo haremos la comida —añadió riendo—. Y te cuidaré cuando estés enfermo y te querré todas las noches.

Ryoma sentía que el corazón iba a saltarle del pecho. La miró y la besó con infinita ternura, temblando con la nueva sensación de amar y ser amado, de pertenecer a alguien.

—Yo también te querré.

La abrazó con fuerza y ella se dio cuenta de que estaba excitado.

—Esperaba que aquí no hiciera tanto frio.

—Yo también, Ryoma, podemos estacionar el coche en algún sitio...

Ryoma le tomó la cabeza entre las manos y la miró. La deseaba más que nunca pero no quería hacerle el amor en su estado.

—No —dijo después de unos instantes—. Te amo demasiado para reducir lo que sentimos a un momento febril en el asiento trasero de un coche.

Se apartó de ella, quien lo miraba seductoramente.

—Ya sabes lo que me cuesta no hacerlo.

—¿Así te sentías en París?

—No tienes idea —contestó acariciándole la mejilla—. Sakuno, desde el día en que me di cuenta de que te quería no ha habido otra mujer.

—Me dijiste que dos años.

—Te mentí —dijo y la agarró por la cintura y la balanceó con ternu­ra—. Fueron cinco.

—Oh, Dios mio —exclamó ella—. ¡Increible!

—Si, increible —repitió sonriendo—. Y aún no lo sabes todo.

—¿Qué?

—Sakuno, ¿por qué me dijiste que no podías tener hijos?

—Porque no puedo —respondió ella con tristeza—. No los tuve con Kintarou. Debo tener algo... mal. ¿Te importa mucho? Dijiste que no, pero...

Le tomó las manos y se las puso sobre el vientre mirándola con infinita ternura.

—Siente.

Sakuno no comprendía.

—Las nauseas, el cansancio, el olor del tocino —aclaró él son­riendo tiernamente—. Hicimos un niño en París.

Sakuno abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se le cortó la respiración. La alegría estalló en su interior. Rompió a llorar y lo abrazó sin dejar de estremecerse, loca de felicidad.

—No lo sabías, ¿verdad, pequeña? —le preguntó al oído—. Si, me casaré contigo, senorita Ryusaki. Y será mejor que sea cuanto antes.

—No puedo creerlo. Es demasiado maravilloso. Nunca había soñado... Pero, ¿y si no lo estoy?

—¿Has tenido la menstruación?

Sakuno se quedó boquiabierta.

—Oh, Dios mio. Yo pensaba que era debido a la excitación.

Ryder la miró con malicia.

—Se debe a la excitación.

Sakuno le dio un golpecito en el pecho.

—Nunca podré creerlo. Que estuviera embarazada y que tú lo sepas antes que yo.

—Tienes que ver a un médico. Haz una cita hoy mismo —le pidió—. Pero tanto si lo estás como si no, y apuesto el cuello a que lo estás, nos casaremos. iTe quiero!

—Yo también te quiero —repitió y lo besó—. Pero espero que aquí haya un niñito —continuó dándose una palmadita en el vientre.

- - - - - - - - -

**Notas de Adaptadora: **¿Qué les pareció? Increíble el cambio de Sakuno, es más femenina es todo aspecto y lo mejor que solo se lo demuestra a su querido Ryoma. Ahora ya saben porque Ryoma se sentía tan mal cuando Kintarou se portaba mal con la pobre de Sakuno, pero el muy cobarde como abusaba, no es por nada pero que bueno que esté muerto, Sakuno no merecía que la tratasen así. Ooohhh que alegría, todo parece indicar que si habrá nene, ¿ustedes que opinan? Yo por supuesto que lo sé, jejeje… El próximo capitulo es el final, así que no se olviden, ya regresé y actualizaré muy pronto, más rápido de lo que imaginan así que preparense para el gran final, y sin más que decir, se me cuidan queridas lectoras… Y sorry si se me escapa no poner los nombres de la serie ;P Errar en humano - JANE


	10. Chapter 10

BUWAAAAAAAAA… Ya se acabó… Que pena… Kanashiiiiii (tristeza) Y llegamos al último capitulo, una historia tan corta a mi parecer, como me hubiera gustado extenderla más, pero le hubiera quitado la magia del original… Y debo decir, que con el dolor de mi corazón voy a tener que dejar de hacer estas "Adaptaciones". Los detalles los doy al final de la página… Ahora no piensen en cosas tristes y vean, lean lo que con mucho cariño les entrego… Nos vemos abajito…

**_DISCLAIMER_**: POT no me pertenece, los derechos son de Konomi Takeshi san, y la novela menos es mía sino de la genialísima novelista Diana Palmer. Esto debí ponerlo desde el principio, pero más vale tarde que nunca, esta adaptación es sin motivo de **LUCRO. **Ahora a la adaptación…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CAPITULO 11**

Y había un niñito. Ryoma la llevó al médico y esperó con ella hasta que el doctor los recibió. Sakuno se había divertido mucho escuchándolo inventar excusas para conseguir la cita. En menos de una hora el doctor confirmó sus sospechas y la citó otro día para hacer pruebas más exhaustivas.

—Quiero pensar que el niño será bienvenido —dijo el doctor con sequedad.

Sakuno estaba sentada en una silla y Ryoma, en cuclillas a su lado, le agarraba la mano.

—No sabe cuanto —le contestó Ryoma y miró a Sakuno, que se había ruborizado.

—Bueno, les daré el nombre de un buen ginecólogo. A partir de ahora tiene que cuidarse mucho —le sugirió a Sakuno—. Las pruebas sólo nos van a confirmar los resultados del examen, así que pode­mos adelantar una cita —dijo y volvió a mirarlos por encima de las gafas—. Imagino que se trata de uno de estos arreglos modernos.

—Oh, no somos nada modernos —le respondió Sakuno—. Nos vamos a casar.

—Doctor, tiene que explicarle lo que le sucede a un hombre después de cinco años de abstinencila —le sugirió Ryoma—. Por eso está embarazada antes de la ceremonia.

—¿Ha estado en la guerra o qué?

—He estado enamorado de ella, pero ella estaba fuera de mi al­cance. Pero ahora es mía y nunca se irá de mi lado.

—Y nunca querrá irse —afirmó Sakuno.

El resultado de las pruebas fue positivo y al día siguiente le dieron a Saori la noticia.

—Tenemos algo que decirte —dijo Sakuno.

—Me lo imaginaba. Anoche no hicieron más que lanzar evasivas y mirarse uno al otro cuando pregunté por qué estabas tan cansada. Se van a casar, así que los felicito.

—Esto... me temo que es un poco más complicado —balbuceó Ryoma y se sentó con Saori en el sofá y tomó su mano—. Vamos a tener un niño —confesó con una sonrisa.

—No puede... tener hijos. Quiero decir...

—Está embarazada. Acabamos de recoger los resultados de las pruebas.

Saori se llevó una mano al pecho.

—iDios Santo! —exclamó con una sonrisa de asombro—. iOh, Sakuno!

Sakuno se unió a ellos en el sofá y abrazó a su madre.

—¿No es increible? Todos esos años y no.. y la primera vez con Ryoma... —se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y se puso colorada

Saori miró sus dos caras coloradas y dijo:

—¿París?

—París —asíntieron los dos a un tiempo.

—iNo están casados!

—Hemos comprado la licencia esta tarde y conozco a un juez que no nos pedirá el análisis de sangre. Mañana estaremos casados.

Saori los miró con severidad.

—Debería pegarles a los dos.

—La quiero. Esperé cinco años para decirle cuánto —aseguró Ryoma, y se encogió de hombros—. Se lo dije un poco más grafica­mente de lo que pretendía.

—Si esperaste cinco años, puedo imaginar cómo ocurrió. Dios mio, no soportaba la comida y no sospeché nada, ni tampoco cuando empezó a irse a la cama a las ocho de la noche.

—Yo tampoco lo sospechaba —dijo Sakuno—. Ryoma me dijo que estaba embarazada.

—Una de mis tías tuvo gemelos —comentó Ryoma—. ¿Ha habido gemelos en su familía?

—Mi abuela tuvo gemelos —respondió Saori—. Tus tios Ryou y Atsushi Kisarazu.

—Me encantaría tener gemelos —dijo Sakuno mirando a Ryoma.

—Gemelos, trillizos, lo que sea —declaró—. Espero que no nos afecte demasiado y nos volvamos locos.

—¿Volvernos locos?

—De felicidad.

Saori soltó una carcajada y lo abrazó.

—Sé muy bien cómo te sientes. Bienvenido a la familla, hijo.

Al día siguiente se casaron y aquella noche Sakuno yacía en brazos de Ryoma en su propia habitación.

—Ha sido maravilloso. Con todas esas flores y Nanako de madrina.

—Y la novia más guapa del mundo —aseguró Ryoma, y la besó.

Llevaban puestos los pijamás y Sakuno se preguntó por qué él no había insistido en hacerle el amor.

—Estás un poco distante para ser tu noche de bodas —le insinuó sonriendo—. No eres el mismo hombre que iba a seducirme en el templo hace sólo tres días?

—Dos —le corrigió él—. Si, soy el mismo, pero estabas cansada después de la ceremonia y además tuvimos que ir a despedir a Nanako y su marido.

Se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó en el hueco de su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciarle el pecho.

Él contuvo la respiración.

—Despacio, despacio —le pidió —. Tenemos que pensar en nuestro hijo.

—Si —respondió y lo besó.

Luego él comenzó a acariciarla y le besó los senos con dulzura. Ella nunca había imaginado que se pudiera hacer el amor con tanta ternura. Ryoma se adaptó a su cuerpo y la excitó con delicadeza hasta que tembló y se abrazó a él. Sólo entonces la poseyó y comenzaron a moverse con suavidad, muy lentamente. Sakuno sentía la calidez y la plenitud de su cuerpo y abrió los ojos para mirarlo. Ryoma le puso la mano en las caderas y ella sonrió al sentir que la atraía aún más. Lo recibía con alegría y no sintió dolor en ningún momento.

—No me duele —dijo en susurro

—Claro que no —aseguró él besándola—. En París eras virgen y ahora eres mi mujer. Nos adaptamos como una mano a un guante.

La miró y empujó un poco más, con infinita suavidad, hasta llegar a lo más profundo. Sólo entonces se detuvo un momento y comen­zaron a moverse de nuevo. Era increible. No dejaban de mirarse a los ojos y se movían con el mismo ritmo, muy dulcemente. Sakuno sentía el peso de su cuerpo y él la miraba mientras el placer no dejaba de crecer. Poco a poco fue au­mentando el ritmo, apretando sus caderas con ambas manos. Sakuno sentía que la habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor. Oía el roce de sus cuerpos contra las sábanas y los gemidos de Ryoma. Se dejó llevar por él, transportada de placer, ascendiendo a medida que se movían más de prisa. Finalmente alcanzaron la culmi­nación con abandono mientras un profundo placer estallaba en su in­terior. Muy pronto terminó, casí apenas después de haberlo alcanzado. Sakuno apretó el rostro contra su pecho.

—¿Por qué no puede durar?

—¿Entonces cómo podríamos vivir? —susurró—. No te muevas.

Se tendió de espaldas, pero sin separarse.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si.

Lo besó en el pecho acariciando el vello con la nariz.

—Cada vez es diferente.

—Así tiene que ser. Después de que nazca el niño, te ensenaré algunas otras formas de hacerlo —dijo acariciándole la espalda—. Algunas son dificiles, así que esperaremos a que estés recuperada.

Sakuno lo miró.

—Dicen que la pasíón puede ser violenta. Eso es lo que siempre temí. Pero ahora ya no me da miedo —aclaró y lo besó—. ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez?

Ryoma sonrió con malicia.

—No lo sé. ¿Podemos?

Sakuno le acarició sus partes más íntimas.

—Oh, si, podemos...

El niño nació al cabo de siete meses y medio. No fueron gemelos, pero, como dijo Ryoma, lloraba como si lo fuera. Lo sacaron del hospital y fueron inmedíatamente agasajados, por una abuela radiante que no sabía de quién ocuparse con más cariño.

—Acabará diciendo que se parece a ti —le dijo Ryoma a Sakuno mientras los dos miraban a la extasiada abuela.

—Si, lo sé —respondió Sakuno apoyándose en su hombro.

—Te llevaré a la cama. Han sido unos días muy largos.

—Unos días maravillosos —aseguró ella mirando los brillantes ojos de Ryoma—. ¿Eres feliz conmigo?

El le acarició la mejilla.

—Lo eres todo para mi.

Ella sabía que un amor como aquel entrañaba responsabilidades, y estaba deseando aceptarlas. Ella sentía lo mismo por el. Ryoma se fijó en un retrato que colgaba de la pared. Era un cuadro al óleo de una muchacha con un vestido rosa sentada en un prado. Tenía el pelo castaño rojizo y largo y los ojos rojos como rubies y sus encantadores labios esbozaban una sonrisa. Lo había pintado él mismo cuando ella tenía dieciocho años.

—Era mi único placer durante los años que estuvimos apartados. Un recuerdo de un día en que las llevé a Nanako y a ti al campo. Creo que aquel día me enamoré de ti.

—Yo también me enamoré de ti en aquellos días. Siento haber sido tan cobarde, eché a perder muchos años.

—No. Te sirvieron para crecer, para madurar, para aprender lo que es realmente el amor. Siento que sufrieras tanto, pero, son los problemas los que nos moldean el carácter. Ninguna personalidad se forma en aguas tranquilas.

Sakuno sonrió.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Lo más importante es que ahora estamos juntos —afirmó, y miró a Saori que aún tenía a su hijo en los brazos—. Y que tenemos un hijo.

El pequeño Clellan abrió los ojos y miró a su abuela.

—Bueno, ya sé a quién se parece —afirmó Saori—. Se parece a mi.

Ryoma y Sakuno rompieron a reir ante el asombro de la abuela, que estaba demasiado feliz con su nieto en los brazos como para pre­ocuparse por saber de qué se reían.

- - - - - - - -

**Notas de Adaptadora: **Y que tal… Seguro que todas ya sabían que sí había nene en camino, y miren a Ryoma, me pregunto si nuestro querido príncipe realmente será así cuando crezca… Jejejeje.

Lo que sí quería decirles es que he recibido una carta, no sé si de una moderadora o simplemente de alguien que me quería advertir, pero me dijo que lo estoy haciendo está mal porque está prohibido las transcripciones, que es lo que realidad he estado haciendo, porque solo cambio los nombres y ya, pero en algunas ocasiones yo los cambio y les quito o agrego algo, eso también está prohibido, bueno, no sé porque está prohibido, es algo para divertidos y nada más… Es muy triste, pero después de esto voy a sacar las transcripciones que hice porque me dijeron que si seguía me podrían dar de baja en fanfiction, así que chicas lo lamento, y lo de la "transcripción" que quería hacer de Tezuka como una trilogía del Señor del Desierto, no se podrá hacer… Mou… u.u Lo lamento mucho, así que chicas me retiro… Nos vemos… Pero no se preocupen, las que siguen mi fic "que sí es mio", que la voy a continuar, y tendrá una segunda secuela… Bueno, la estoy haciendo larga, me despido y please… no se olviden de darme los review´s y cerrarlo con broche de oro, por así decirlo… ¡¡¡BYE!!!


End file.
